Liebe oder Sucht
by Yuki Iru-chan
Summary: ¿Que el amor y las adicciones no se llevan? Cierto. Pero era algo que Sakura Haruno no sabía, y que no esperaba que sucediera. ¿Qué pasa cuando una adolescente se enamora? ¿Qué pasa cuando después conoce el mundo de las drogas? ¿Qué pasa cuando tiene que elegir alguna de las dos? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

Dicen que la vida da segundas oportunidades. Pero también dicen que hay que saberlas aprovechar, y eso es algo que pocas personas saben hacer... Dicen que hay que vivir todos los días como si fuese el último de nuestras vidas. Sakura Haruno tomó aquella frase muy en serio. Y no estaba muerta, no, mucho peor, Sakura estaba dormida desde hacía exactamente un año.

Entonces ahí estoy yo, acostado en mi cama a las once de la mañana, Naruto ya me ha enviado cientos de mensajes preguntándome si iré al hospital, pero me siento triste o molesto, realmente nunca he aprendido a distinguir mis emociones. ¿Triste o molesto? ¿No es casi lo mismo? ¿Por qué debería estar triste? Si la culpa es de ella, desde un principio lo fue, muchas advertencias, muchas oportunidades... hubo mucho de todo, y al final...  
Sakura tenía diecisiete años cuando nos conocimos, dieciocho cuando comenzamos a salir, y veintiuno cuando cayó en coma.

Sakura... ¿porqué recordar tantas veces su nombre? Es tan molesta, inmadura, tonta, ridícula, caprichosa... ¿entonces por qué le doy tanta importancia? ¿Por qué me molesté aquella vez que encontré esas pastillas en su bolsa? ¿Por qué seguí preocupándome cuando ni ella misma lo hacía?  
'Porque la quieres, idiota', me repitió muchas veces Naruto. Pero... ¿era cierto? ¿Yo la quería?

Sakura había experimentado con drogas, lo hizo hasta caer en coma; no le tomas importancia a ese tipo de cosas hasta que le ocurre a alguien cercano, y en un principio no queríamos creer que era ella. Lloré. Y fui a verla día con día durante un mes... hasta que pensé las cosas. Sakura ya no era una niña, podía cuidarse por sí sola, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo que esas cosas le provocaban y aún así no se detuvo; ni ella, ni sus padres ni sus amigos se preocuparon por eso, ¿por qué tendría yo qué hacerlo?, ¿por el simple hecho de ser novios?

Entonces me molesté, no conmigo, no con ellos, sino con Sakura.  
¿Por qué, porqué había elegido ese camino? ¿Por qué decidió tomar esas cosas?

Se lo pregunté miles de veces y siempre obtuve la misma respuesta: 'Son cosas de chicos Sasuke-kun, no lo entenderías'. Supongo que me lo busqué por salir con una tonta adolescente.  
Lo cierto es, que nunca había conocido a alguien como Sakura, y nunca conoceré otra igual, porque Sakura es simplemente ella; esa chica de extraño cabello rosado, de hermosos ojos jade, de sonrisa tímida y a la vez sensual, de labios suaves y delicados, de piel blanca, de buenos sentimientos...  
En realidad Sakura no fue la culpable del todo, gran parte fue culpa de los estúpidos de sus amigos, otros que al igual que Sakura son unos adolescentes inmaduros que no piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos. Recordarme a esa edad me hace sentir nostalgia, supongo que gracias a mis estrictos padres nunca tuve que recurrir a meterme sustancias extrañas y peligrosas, ¿entonces los padres de Sakura también eran culpables?

No. Es culpa de Sakura, de la molesta e irritante Sakura, de la muy idiota que había decidido destruir su cuerpo con quién sabe cuántas drogas...

Otro mensaje me saca de mis pensamientos, esta vez es de Itachi, decido ignorarlo y cerrar los ojos de nuevo pero casi de inmediato entra una llamada.  
Contestó solo para que el molesto tono deje de sonar y me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de mi padre en lugar de la de Itachi.

—Padre. -digo casi como pregunta.  
—Ni se te ocurra escapar de esta Sasuke, ya hace un año... -escucho del otro lado del teléfono en tono serio.  
—Sabes que no me importa.  
—A sus padres les encantaría verte.  
—A mí no. -confieso.  
—Ya no eres un niño Sasuke, sabes lo que es correcto y lo que no.  
—Por eso mismo decido no ir.  
—Sasuke. -dice en un suspiro.  
—Sakura me tiene sin cuidado, ya se los he dicho...  
—Me gustaría que se lo dijeras a sus padres. -me interrumpe.  
—Eso haré. -contesto después de una breve pausa-. Pero no hoy.  
—Tu madre quiere hablar contigo.  
—Iré a casa.  
—Estaremos en el hospital.  
—Iré después. Tengo cosas que hacer padre, te veo más tarde. -digo rápidamente para cortar la llamada.

Dicen que los cambios no siempre son buenos, sakura era un claro ejemplo de ello, cambió su manera de hablar y de expresarse, ya no hablaba, gritaba. Se mordía las uñas y los labios, su cabello era un desastre, debajo de sus ojos estaban esas horribles marcas negras, no comía ni dormía...  
Pero como dice aquella canción, 'tarde o temprano nos llega la cuenta de todo lo que hacemos'. A Sakura le llegó pronto, y de una manera espeluznante.

Supongo que después de todo ella se lo buscó.

Dicen que hay diferentes tipos de adicciones y en diferentes grados. ¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué justo Sakura tenía que ser adicta a las drogas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a los que han leído –si es que lo han hecho xD-**

**La primera vez que publiqué no sabía qué onda jaja pero bueno, espero que les guste la historia, aunque no sé cómo hacerle publicidad o así xD ni modo jaja**

**Ok, les dejo el primer capítulo: 3**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente Naruto ni sus ****personajes me pertenecen, son toditos del maestro Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Aquella era una tarde de verano, el calor era denso pero por suerte el agua del mar lograba refrescarlo lo suficiente. Todo el año había anhelado que ese día llegara puesto que por fin terminaba la carrera, no más levantarse temprano, ni desayunar un vaso de jugo y mejor aún, no tenía que ver a la molesta de Karin; porque era verano, la fecha en las que sus preocupaciones terminan, lo único que quería era ir a la playa y acostarse en la arena todo el maldito día, sin duda amaba la playa.  
La familia Uchiha solo entró al hotel para dejar el equipaje, luego los cuatro corrieron a la playa, los padres a un restaurante dentro de esta, y él junto con su hermano caminaron por la arena. Itachi había insistido en subir a un pequeño bote y navegar un poco, pero le resultaba bastante molesto y había decidido quedarse sobre la arena, observó al mayor rentar un bote y se despidió con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en el mar.

Se sentó en la caliente arena, no le molestaba tanto el hecho de quemarse, de hecho, una buena bronceada no le vendría mal. Dos cosas ocurrieron ese día y ambas le recordaron Sasuke pensar dos veces antes de decidir no haber ido con su hermano: la primera, que su celular vibrara como diez veces seguidas, eso era molesto, aunque no tanto si lo comparabas con el hecho de que el mensaje era de Karin, y la segunda, escuchar unos gritos que provenían de la nada.

Suspiró. Claro, si hubiese ido con Itachi no habría llevado el celular y no sabría que Karin lo molestaba desde el primer día de verano hasta que su vida se acabase, y tampoco estaría viendo a aquella chica en medio del mar gritando como loca; aprendió dos cosas, que la próxima vez haría todo lo que su hermano quisiera y que las mujeres son molestas.  
Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al poner más atención en el grito, pronto notó que no era cualquier grito, sino uno de auxilio; ahí, en medio del mar se encontraba una niña casi ahogándose. Por cuestiones de ética -y porque prefería salvar a una niña que leer el estúpido de mensaje de Karin-decidió entrar al agua para ayudarla, después de todo no podía hacer como que no la había visto ¿no?

Las olas subían y bajaban con una velocidad impresionante, de la pequeña niña apenas se podían apreciar unos cabellos rosados y sus manos agitándose. No es que fuese bueno en todo, solo que... era hábil para muchas cosas, como por ejemplo nadando, pues pronto se encontró más cerca de ella y la tomó del brazo para levantarla un poco y que el agua no le tapara el rostro.

Una expresión extraña se formó en el rostro del pelinegro al notar que el brazo que sostenía no se parecía al de una niña pero tampoco al de una mujer adulta, ¿acaso era alguna clase de enano?

—Te sacaré de aquí. -le dijo con total seriedad y comenzó a jalarla hacia la orilla.

Una vez fuera del agua se dio cuenta del verdadero problema: no es que la chica no supiera nadar, más bien parecía que se había lastimado el tobillo y eso le impedía mantenerse flotando de manera regular. La pelirosa tosió un par de veces y se recargó en la arena, se talló los ojos y sus ojos jade se encontraron con unos negros y profundos.

—Gracias... -dijo con amabilidad.

Silencio incómodo. El pelinegro regresó al lugar donde se encontraba e ignoró completamente a la chica hasta que esta comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

— ¿¡No vas a ayudarme!? -le gritó molesta.  
— ¿Porqué debería? -contestó sin mirarla.  
—Eres el salvavidas, ¿no?  
— ¿Te parezco uno? -preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
—... n-no... -murmuró la pelirosa con un leve sonrojo-. Los salvavidas sí son amables.  
—Exacto.  
— ¿Entonces qué se supone que debo hacer? -dijo cabizbaja.  
—No me lo preguntes a mí.  
— ¡Hey! Ayúdame, ¿si? -lo miró con vergüenza, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era aquel chico de cabellos y ojos azabache, de mirada fría y calculadora, de cuerpo esbelto y un tanto musculoso...  
—Una vez más, ¿porqué debería?  
— ¡Eso hace la gente...! -gritó pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido extraño, era el celular del pelinegro vibrando, otra vez-. ¿No vas a contestar?  
—Son mensajes. -le aclaró.  
—Da igual, deberías contestar.  
— ¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?  
—No... ¿eso qué tiene que ver?  
— ¿Te irás pronto?  
—No... ¡Hey, me estás cambiando el tema!  
—Tsk. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar aquí?  
—Una semana. -sonrió-. Luego voy a Landes, París, Italia, Canadá... y otros lugares donde papá tiene socios.  
—No es cierto. -dijo como para sí mismo.  
— ¿Que? -lo miró extrañada.  
—Te ayudaré con una condición.  
— ¿Cuál?  
—Ten. Ocúpate de esto todas mis vacaciones. -le dijo extendiéndole su celular.  
— ¿Eh? -murmuró confundida.  
—Sólo contesta los mensajes que lleguen de Karin.  
— ¿Karin? ¿Quién es esa?  
—Haces muchas preguntas. Qué molesta -dijo por lo bajo-.¿Quieres que te ayude o no?  
—S-si... ¡pero...!  
—Entonces tenlo.  
—Y... -tomó el celular.  
—Te llevaré al hotel.  
— ¡Gracias! Tú...  
—Sasuke.  
—Sakura. -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

'Sasuke-kun, amor, ¿porqué no me dijiste que irías a la playa? Me hubiera encantado ir contigo. Como sea, te extraño mucho, ¿cuándo regresas?'

'¿Estás ocupado amor? Espero que no sea con otra chica, eh'

'¡Recibiste mis mensajes! Aparece una palomita -.- ¿Porqué no me contestas Sasuke?'

'¡Hola amor! Espero que no estés en algo importante, tengo ganas d verte y ya sabes... Dime cuándo regresas'

'¡Sasuke-kun! Me has olvidado, ¿porqué no me contestas? Al menos una llamada, ¿ya no te importo, amor?'

'Dime ahora mismo con quién diablos estás, ¿es una chica? Espero que no sea así'

'Amor, ya sé que apenas han pasado cinco minutos desde mi primer mensaje, pero te extraño y quiero platicar contigo'

'¿Prefieres la playa que a mí? Contesta de una buena vez'

**...**

—Es tu novia. -habló la pelirosa que aún estaba sentada en la arena frente al azabache.  
— ¿Y? -dijo sin importancia.  
— ¿No le contestarás? ¿Ni siquiera porque es tu novia?  
—Para eso estás tú, hicimos un trato.  
—Ya sé... Espera. Si no le dijiste que venías a la playa... ¿cómo lo sabe?  
— ¿No te has dado cuenta? Es una psicópata.  
—Ah. ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar?  
—Qué más da. Dile que deje de molestar.  
—Lo hará. Déjalo en mis manos Sasuke-kun. -dijo con burla.  
—Oh mierda, eso ha sido tan gracioso. -le dijo con sarcasmo.  
—Calla. -murmuró mientras escribía el primero de muchos mensajes-. Listo.

'¿Cómo sabes que estoy en la playa? Tardaré en regresar.'

—Eso fue directo.  
—Lo sé. -sonrió-. ¿Puedes llevarme ya? Me duele. -se quejó.  
—No parece.  
— ¡Claro que me duele...! ¡Oh, ha contestado! -gritó emocionada.

'Es mi instinto de novia jaja, ya en serio, ¿con quién estás?'

—Oh, quiere saber con quién estás, qué tipa tan molesta.  
—Hmp.  
—Bueno, estás conmigo ¿no? -dijo divertida mientras tocaba la pantalla y enviaba el mensaje.  
—Tú también comienzas a ser molesta.  
—No más que ella, ¿es tu novia o tu guardaespaldas? -rió y miró el celular cuando este vibró.

'¿Cómo que con una chica? ¿Y quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?'

'Si, con una chica, se llama Sakura, es linda.'

'Bien, devuélvele el celular a Sasuke estúpida, él ni siquiera me dice a mí que soy linda'

El Uchiha se tapó los oídos al escuchar la ruidosa carcajada de la pelirosa, ¿cómo podía divertirse tanto contestando los mensajes de la tonta de Karin? Si, mujeres, solo entre ellas se entienden.

— ¿Es cierto que no le dices que es linda? -preguntó aún riéndose.  
— ¿De qué hablas? -dijo molesto mirándola con el ceño fruncido.  
— Nada, nada. Llévame al hotel o le diré que es una broma.  
—Estás gorda, no te aguantaré.  
— ¿¡Qué!? -gritó enfadada-. ¿¡Gorda!? ¡Pero si me he puesto a dieta para entrar en este bikini!  
—No se nota.  
— ¡Sasuke! -dijo por primera vez su nombre.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Llévame ahora,  
—... -suspiró con pesadez y se levantó-. De acuerdo. Sube.  
—Verás que no estoy gorda. -dijo mientras daba un brinco para subir a la espalda del pelinegro.  
—Lo estás.  
— ¡Hey...! Oh los mensajes. -recordó y miró el celular que ya tenía otro mensaje.

'¿Sasuke? ¿Ya eres tú amor?'

'Si'

'¡Qué alegría!, es broma lo de que estás con esa tal Sakura, ¿cierto?'

'No'

'¡Sasuke! ¿Qué crees que haces con otra chica?'

'Nada, caminando por la playa'

'Pues deja de caminar con ella'

—Es tan divertido. -comentó pegando su rostro al del pelinegro y levantó el celular poniendo la cámara frontal-. Sonríe Sasuke.  
— ¿Qué diablos haces? -preguntó molesto.  
— Tomo una foto, para enviársela a tu novia. Ahora sonríe.  
—No.  
—Sonríe o te doy un beso.  
—Ni voy a sonreír ni voy a dejar que me des un beso,  
—Ya, ya. Entonces solo mira a la cámara o algo. -le dijo como orden y antes de que pudiera protestar de nuevo, la pelirosa tomó la foto-. Nos vemos bien. Ahora... enviar. -susurró oprimiendo la pantalla.

'¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces? Te ordeno que te alejas de esa.'

'Quizás mañana'

'Suficiente, voy a llamarte y tienes que contestar'

—Creo que se enojó.  
— ¿Y?  
—Dice que te llamará y que tienes que contestar.  
—Entonces contesta.  
— ¿¡Yo!? -gritó.  
—No grites, me rompes el tímpano. Y sí, eres la encargada de mi celular por las vacaciones, así que es tu problema.  
— ¿Y qué le digo?  
—Lo que sea.  
—Le diré que te estoy esperando en la cama. -le habló al oído.  
—Tsk. ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
— ¿De cuántos me veo?  
—De quince.  
—Casi. Diecisiete.  
—Con razón. Tanta estupidez solo cabe en la cabeza de una adolescente.  
— ¿Adolescente? Casi soy mayor de edad.  
—Eso no te quita que te comportes como una cría.  
— ¡Hey! ¡Yo no...! -calló al escuchar el timbre de llamada.  
—Contesta.  
—No. Creo que apagaré esto un rato, después de todo soy la encargada. -dijo sonriendo y apagó el celular.  
—Hmp.  
— ¿Y tú?  
— ¿Um?  
— ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—Qué mas da.  
—Quiero saberlo. -le pidió.  
—Veintiuno.  
— ¿¡Veintiuno!? -gritó avergonzada.  
— ¿Algún problema?  
—N-no... -se sonrojó-. Es que eres lindo.  
—Hmp. –pronunció cerrando los ojos quizá con molestia.  
—Eso también es lindo.-dijo picándole la mejilla con el dedo índice.

Quizás Sasuke no lo sabía, pero con el simple hecho de haberla ayudado, ya estaba encadenado a ella.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? En realidad ahora que lo subo es muy corto, pero cuando lo escribo en mis cosillas se ve super largo jaja :C intentaré hacerlo mejor, qué dicen, va bien?**

**Gracias a los que lo leen y si pueden recomiéndenlo :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola guapas :DD**

**Me he dado cuenta de que mi fic es leído T,T me siento tan feliz que lloro T.T**

**jajaja**

**Gracias por seguirlo y darle una oportunidad, aun espero una crítica de una chica especial e.e xD**

**Intenté hacer este capítulo más largo, espero que me digan qué les parece la extensión, y también espero no haber exagerado :p**

**En fin, l s dejo para leer, disfrútenlo mucho, a mi me encantó escribirlo -sobre todo en hora de clases xD-**

**Cuídense :33**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando la pelirosa abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaba se encontró con un par de personas, más específicamente sus padres, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido; aunque todas aquellas expresiones cambiaron al notar que su hija no venía sola, y no venía caminando. Se encontraba en la espalda de cierto azabache conocido.

— ¿Sakura? -preguntó su madre y terminó de abrir la puerta.

—Ya llegué. -contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke? -habló esta vez el padre al ver al azabache.

— ¿Uchiha? -repitió asombrada la rubia mujer-. ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -dijo alegre-. No hemos visto a tus padres.

— ¿Haruno? -pensó el pelinegro y luego asintió mentalmente-. Hemos llegado hace un par de horas.

— ¡Qué bien! No sabía que tus padres también estarían en esta reunión, debí suponerlo. -decía la mujer emocionada.

—Después los veremos. -se dirigió a la rubia-. Gracias por traer a Sakura. -le dijo amablemente.

—No es nada. -dijo seriamente el Uchiha.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Baja de la espalda de Sasuke-kun! -gritó alterada su madre.

—Ya voy. -hizo un puchero y bajó lentamente de la espalda del chico con dificultad-. Me lastimé el pie.

—Eso fue por desobedecernos. -le reclamó el padre.

— ¡No lo hice! -alegó la pelirosa.

—Calma, calma, no frente a Sasuke-kun, ¿si? -sonrió la rubia.

—... -el de cabello rosa cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego miró a su pequeña hija y finalmente al Uchiha-. Gracias de nuevo, supongo que más tarde veremos a tus padres.

—Eso creo. -respondió el azabache.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun. -repitió la madre y lo miró desparecer sin despedirse.

— ¡¿Un Uchiha?! -gritó la pelirosa y se tiró al sofá levantando su pie lastimado.

— ¿No lo sabías? Ahora por tus tonterías le causaste un problema a Uchiha. -dijo molesto su padre.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Tranquilos! -gritoneó la madre.

—Irás a la cena con nosotros. -le ordenó el de cabello rosado.

— ¡No! -renegó la ojijade.

—Irás, y te disculparás con Sasuke.

—El no irá.

—Claro que irá, como tú. -dijo el hombre con voz seria.

—Vamos Sakura, es el momento para lucir ese vestido tan hermoso que tienes. -sonrió su madre.

—Como sea. -contestó la pelirosa después de dar un largo suspiro y cerrar los ojos con la intención de dormir.

Los padres de la chica salieron de la habitación para ir al mar y después a comprar varias cosas que les recordaran la ciudad, pues no todos los días se encontraban en Hawái. Mientras la pelirosa -que finalmente no se había dormido- encendió de nuevo el celular de Sasuke, decidiendo así, espiar un poco, entrar a facebook, ver sus fotos, escuchar su música y leer todos los whatsaap que enviaba y recibía.

— ¿Qué clase de fotos son estas Sasuke? -preguntó para sí misma mientras veía fotos de pinturas en museos o solo puestas de sol, ninguna foto de él, o su familia, o su novia.

— ¿Y esta música? ¡Es espantosa! -gritó al escuchar lo que esa solo música instrumental, como si estuviera en aquel teatro al que sus padres la habían llevado a escuchar la orquesta.

—Agg -gruñó-. Estúpido facebook, ¿porqué no guardas la contraseña? -dijo molesta al no poder espiar del todo a Sasuke.

—Supongo que solo puedo leer los whats de su tonta novia. -pensó en voz alta mientras entraba a la aplicación y señalaba el nombre 'Karin', por suerte ya había dejado de mandar tantos mensajes, y aunque los enviara la dejaría en visto, finalmente era problema de Sasuke y no de ella.

* * *

Caminó de regreso al hotel con cansancio, si bien la chica no era para nada gorda era pesada, y no había caminado un par de metros, la playa quedaba algo lejos del hotel donde se hospedaba la pelirosa, pero había valido la pena, con tal de dejar de recibir los molestos mensajes de Karin, quizás hubiera hecho más.  
Entró en la habitación y se encontró con que Itachi ya estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo viendo la televisión y tomando agua, este cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá que estaba detrás del pelinegro.

—Tenías que haber ido Sasuke, estuvo genial. -dijo alegre su hermano.

—Lo sé. La próxima vez iré contigo. -cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que había tenido que pasar por no haber ido con Itachi.

— ¿Tan mal estuvo tu día? -le dijo divertido.

—Algo así. -contestó serio y después habló de nuevo-. ¿Recuerdas a los Haruno?

—Cómo no recordarlos, él tiene el cabello rosado. -habló mientras reía.

—Ya no es tan rosado. -afirmó.

— ¿Lo viste? ¿También están aquí? Mamá y papá estarán encantados de verlos. -sonrió.

— ¿Y recordabas que tenían una hija? -preguntó mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Hija? -pensó profundamente y luego abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa-. ¡Ah, si! Pero era muy pequeña, ahora debería tener unos... ¿quince años? -volteó a ver a su hermano menor.

—Diecisiete. -corrigió-. Pero parece de doce.

— ¿Es linda? -preguntó curioso.

—Y yo qué sé. -dijo serio.

— ¿Se parece a Karin?

—No.

—Entonces es linda. -dijo divertido y sonrió.

—Quizás.

— ¿Te gustó? Ya necesitas cambiar a Karin. -le sugirió su hermano.

— ¿Cómo va a gustarme? Es una niña. Quédatela si quieres.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, lo haría, pero no creo que sus padres quieran un yerno nueve años mayor. -miró el suelo-

—Entonces dejemos de hablar de ella. -dijo serio.

— ¿Irá a la cena? -preguntó mirándolo.

— ¿Ella? No lo sé, espero que no.

—De todos modos mamá tratará de conseguirte otra novia. -rió.

— ¿Tan mal está Karin?

— ¿Tengo que contestar?

—Hmp. -sonrió de lado-. No.

Ya cuando el sol se había metido, los Uchiha llegaron a la habitación del hotel donde se encontraban sus hijos. Casi de inmediato el mayor de los hermanos les contó sobre que los Haruno también se encontraban ahí. La mujer gritó de emoción pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Mebuki y tenía tantas cosas qué contarle, sobre todo a cerca de Sasuke, más exactamente de Sasuke y Sakura, pues siempre había pensado que su hijo haría una pareja perfecta con la pequeña hija de su mejor amiga, después de todo Sasuke no era muchos años mayor que la pelirosa.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! Conocerás a la hija de Mebuki y Kisashi, seguramente está hermosa. -sonrió de felicidad.

— ¿En serio? No creo. -contestó sin mirarla.

— ¡Qué cosas dices! Debe ser lindísima, pueden conocerse y luego casarse. -imaginó la mujer.

—Sasuke tiene novia, ¿recuerdas madre? -dijo divertido.

—Claro que no, Karin no es su novia, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun? -sonrió con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

—Bueno, siempre es lo que tú dices. -respondió serio.

—Sí. Y como siempre es lo que yo digo, digo que vayas a la cena, hables con Sakura-chan y luego te cases con ella. -dijo levantando cada vez más la voz.

—Ya, ya, lo que digas. -contestó el menor.

—Sí Sasuke, ya necesitas una pareja estable. -habló su hermano.

—Claro. -dijo la mujer con sarcasmo-. Tú no eres el más ideal para decir eso Itachi. -lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no estamos hablando de mí. -advirtió.

—Pues ahora lo estamos haciendo, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ir de mujer en mujer, Itachi? -lo cuestionó su madre.

— ¡Shh! Papá está en la cocina. -dijo Itachi en voz baja.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que se entere que su hijo perfecto no es taan perfecto después de todo. -habló el menor de los Uchiha reflejando un poco de envidia.

— ¡Sasuke! No digas eso. -lo regañó su madre.

—No lo voy a discutir. -dijo levantándose y caminó a su habitación.

—No tiene remedio. -suspiró su hermano.

—Ni tú. -le dijo la mujer.

—Si tanto te molesta que no tenga novia, tal vez yo debería salir con Sakura y no Sasuke. -respondió.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres casi diez años mayor que ella! -gritó asustada.

—Sasuke es cuatro mayor. -replicó.

—No es tanto. Consíguete una de tu edad.

—Lo hago. -la miró.

—Una estable. -añadió con los brazos en la cintura.

—Ya, ya. -dijo sonriendo y continuó mirando la televisión.

* * *

Más tarde la pelirosa entró a su habitación, sacó abrió una de sus maletas y sacó el vestido que su madre le había comprado. Uno demasiado largo para su gusto, pero el color rojo hacía que no se viera tan mal, venía junto con un par de guantes del mismo color que le llegaban al codo. Se veía bien dentro de él, debía admitirlo, pero ella quería verse provocativa, en aquella cena estarían tantos hijos de empresarios que no podría contarlos, y al menos uno de ellos tenía que ser guapo, uno a parte de Sasuke, claro.  
Suspiró y se tiró en la cama, iba a poner el dolor de su pie como pretexto pero ya no le dolía, luego pensó en decir que no traía zapatillas rojas, pero recordó que su madre siempre traía zapatos de cualquier color.

'Mierda', pensó. Ahora tendría que ir y 'disculparse' con el sexy Uchiha, aunque quizás después podría tirárselo, ¿no? No era tan mayor si recordaba con los que se había acostado antes. Una sonrisa pervertida se formó en su rostro, hacía un rato que no dormía con nadie, todo porque sus padres ya no confiaban tanto en ella desde que una vez había llegado borracha a casa alegando que le habían dado algo de tomar y que no se había dado cuenta que era alcohol, claro que no le creyeron y la mandaron inmediatamente a dormir sin avisarle de la horrible resaca que tendría al otro día. Por suerte lo aprendió después, salía a supuestas reuniones donde -ella junto con sus amigos- tomaban casi hasta morir; luego, antes de regresar a casa, tomaban mucho café y pastillas efervescentes para despertarse, entonces llegaba a casa como si nada, dormía temprano pero pretextaba que la escuela la tenía cansada, y como todo padre creyeron en eso.

—Supongo que tendré que ir. -soltó un suspiro resignada-. Pero antes tengo que arreglar esto. -dijo buscando unas tijeras y miró el largo vestido.

Sin duda se lo tiraría.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche cuando aquella aburrida fiesta/cena comenzó, la madre de la pelirosa había preferido llegar diez minutos antes para ver todo y a todos. La pequeña ojijade yacía de pie imitando a su madre, solo veía entra y salir gente con vestidos y trajes muy elegantes, otros bastante feos y finalmente unos muy sugerentes. A su vestido solo le había hecho un corte de triángulo delgado, es decir, cortó un lado del vestido desde abajo hasta lo último del muslo, para que cuando se sentase el corte se abriera y pudieran percibir su delgada, blanca y firme pierna; si lo comparaba con el de otras mujeres el suyo no era nada provocativo, pero tampoco llegaba a ser vulgar.

Pronto una rubia se acercó, usaba un vestido color lila que era muy elegante, no muy escotado y para nada provocativo. Usaba un peinado alto al igual que ella pero mucho más hermoso.

—Está súper aburrida, ¿no? -dijo refiriéndose a la fiesta.

—Demasiado aburrida, y no veo a ningún chico lindo. -se quejó la pelirosa.

—Ah, ¿vienes a conseguir novio?

— ¿Qué? -la miró sorprendida-. No, bueno... algo así.

—Ya ve. -rió-. ¿Sabes? Los Inuzuka tienen un hijo lindo, también los Uzumaki, ¿lo conoces? -preguntó mirándola.

—No. -contestó mirando el suelo.

—Bueno... Aún así los más atractivos son los Uchiha. -dijo casi suspirando.

— ¿Uchiha? -pensó-. Conozco a su hijo.

— ¿En serio?, ¿a cuál de los dos?

— ¡¿Dos?! -gritó sorprendida-. Yo solo conozco a uno... Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke? -suspiró-. Qué afortunada, yo quería salir con él hace mucho tiempo, pero conocí a alguien mejor. -dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Alguien mejor que Sasuke? -le preguntó indiscreta.

—Claro. -rió-. Esos Uchiha sienten que tienen a todos a sus pies. -le dijo en voz baja-. Sobre todo Sasuke, siente que ni el suelo lo merece. -pensó-. Itachi es mejor, en todos los aspectos.

— ¿Itachi? -preguntó intrigada.

—Itachi es el otro hijo, es el hermano mayor de Sasuke. -le explicó la rubia.

—No lo conozco. -dijo casi con la cabeza agachada.

—Pues te digo que es mejor que Sasuke. -repitió.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Te has acostado con los dos? -preguntó divertida.

— ¡Hey! Qué directa eres. -sonrió-. Pero no, solo fue con Itachi.

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes que es mejor? -frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad no conoces a los Uchiha? -suspiró-. Sasuke lleva años saliendo con una chica, así que no se le acerca a ninguna otra, ni deja que se le acerque nadie más.

— ¿Y...?

—Bueno, solo digo que quizás Itachi sea mucho mejor que Sasuke. Tú misma deberías probarlo. -le sugirió.

— ¿Yo? -preguntó algo asustada-. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

— ¿De cuántos me veo? -le contestó con otra pregunta.

—No sé... -pensó-. Veinte.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy tan vieja!

— ¿Um? ¿Entonces cuántos tienes?

—Diecisiete... -contestó cabizbaja.

— ¿De verdad? -dijo riendo un poco-. Lo siento, te ves mayor. Tal vez... debas probar a Sasuke en lugar de su hermano.

— ¿Es muy mayor? -preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Tiene veintiséis. -afirmó.

— ¿Veintiséis? Bueno... por una noche no me pasará nada.

—Eres muy joven, ¿no crees? -dijo mirándola.

— ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

—... veintitrés, pero no se lo digas a nadie. -le pidió.

— ¿Porqué? -la miró con intriga.

—A veces es bueno que la gente te vea más grande, y a veces más pequeña. -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya veo. -sonrió.

—Me llamo Ino.

—Sakura. -habló.

— ¿De qué familia vienes? Yo soy de los Yamanaka.

—Haruno.

— ¿Haruno?, ¿de Kisashi Haruno?

—Sí. -asintió sonriendo.

—Vaya, eso es genial. Los Yamanaka solo tienen florerías por todo el maldito mundo. -explicó como cansada.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? -preguntó confundida.

—Bueno, hay empresas que hacen cosas mejores, como la de tu padre. O el mejor ejemplo, los Uchiha. -suspiró-. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan buenos en todo?

— ¿Realmente es tan bueno en la cama? -preguntó divertida.

—Deberías comprobarlo tú misma, Sakura. -sonrió y se despidió para dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres.

Escuchó a su madre gritar y caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba esta, casi de inmediato pudo distinguir a la familia que estaba en frente, seguro eran unos de los tantos Uchiha que existían en todo el jodido planeta. Entonces recordó a su nueva y rubia amiga, ¿no había ducho algo sobre un hermano? Y repasó a las personas que se encontraban ahí: la mujer obvio que era la madre, el hombre más grande el padre, luego se fijó en Sasuke, lucía espectacular con ese traje negro y entallado, casi se mordió el labio; y casi se revienta el labio al posar sus ojos en el último integrante de la pequeña familia, era casi idéntico a Sasuke, con excepción de que tenía el cabello más largo y lo sujetaba en una coleta, además de unas extrañas líneas que se deslizaban por los lados de su nariz, ¿pero cómo no iba a ser mejor que Sasuke? Estaba hecho un dios, estaba tan perfecto, tan delicioso…

—Uchiha Itachi, un placer, -la sacó de sus pensamientos aquella voz tan sensual, la más sensual que jamás hubiese escuchado, lo miró sonreír de manera extraña, no malévola, no de felicidad… una sonrisa llena de perversión.

—Sakura Haruno, el placer es mío. –contestó tratando de que su voz sonara discretamente provocadora.

'Nueve años mayor', pensó,… 'Después de todo no es tan grande.'

_**Claro que el placer sería suyo.**_

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? a mi me encantó obvio xD**

**Creo que hubo un problema con los espacios entre los diálogos, ¿son muy grandes? ¿o se ve todo junto? xD**

**aun no logro solucionar eso jaja**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :33**

**¿Pueden dejar review o un comentario porfiiiiiii? xD**

**Gracias y esperen la conti :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola chicas :DD**

**Les traigo la conti hoy porque seguramente mañana estaré super ocupada DD: -estúpida escuela xD-**

**Gracias a las que me han dejado comentarios :33**

**Y también a los que leen y no comentan xD yo también lo hago no se preocupen jaja**

**Espero que les guste este cap, -creo que en el que sigue hay lemon 7u7 xD-**

**En fin, l s dejo leer, cuídense y gracias :33**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Durante la noche, la cena parecía ser normal, a excepción de las miradas de complicidad que cierta pelirosa recibía del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha y que este recibía de ella, todo con discreción y tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque alguien realmente pudo notar aquella conexión que ambos hicieron, y no era otra persona más que Sasuke Uchiha, el que parecía olvidado en la mesa, porque cordialmente, Mikoto había invitado a la familia Haruno a una mesa mucho más grande, una donde se encontraban ambas familias y aun estaban esperando a unos más de los Uchiha.

—Eres muy obvio, ¿lo sabes, no? -le dijo el menor a su hermano.

— ¿De verdad? Solo quería que ella lo notase. -contestó algo preocupado.

—Creo que también lo está notando mamá. -advirtió.

—No. Está más que entretenida platicando con Mebuki, al igual que papá con Kisashi. Así que dime Sasuke, ¿la quieres tú? -preguntó como con impaciencia.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -dijo algo molesto.

—Solo te pregunto si vas a quererla o no, dime.

—No la quiero. Y aunque la quisiera tú solo la usarás una noche, no sería gran problema. -cerró los ojos.

—Eso es cierto. -pensó-. Pero puede que esta sea la correcta, y no quiero robarle la novia a mi hermano menor. -sonrió.

—Eso es estúpido.

—No lo es, me preocupo por ti Sasuke, y todos sabemos que Karin es... -miró el techo como buscando una respuesta.

—Ya sé. Pero no voy a salir con una niña, te verás como un idiota saliendo con ella, le llevas una década. -le recordó.

— ¿Y qué? Papá le lleva como siete años a mamá, y nadie dijo nada. -hizo un puchero.

—En ellos es diferente, tú solo vas a usarla cuando se te antoje y...

— ¡Owww Sasuke! -dijo en tono cursi e hizo que algunos en la mesa voltearan a verlos-. Te gusta.

—Claro que no. -negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí. -le afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Eso es estúpido, Itachi.

—'Eso es estúpido, Itachi' -lo imitó.

—Qué infantil. -cruzó los brazos.

—Solo admítelo, si no te gustara no te preocuparías tanto. -le explicó.

—No me preocupo.

— ¿No? Me pones pretextos y pretextos para que no salga con ella.

—No son pretextos. -dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. Sal con ella y tíratela las veces que quieras, eso realmente me tiene sin cuidado.

—No levantes la voz Sasuke... -le recordó su hermano.

—Tsk, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

—Consiguiendo novia. -dijo divertido.

—Cállate.

Para mientras, la ojijade había estado tomándole fotos a ambos hermanos intentando compararlos; Sasuke era atractivo al igual que Itachi, pero algo en este último lo hacía más interesante, tan solo sentir cómo la miraba la hacía estremecerse, y eso era algo que no muchos hombres conseguían. La voz de Itachi era mucho más grave que la de Sasuke, y eso le encantaba. Las manos de Itachi eran más grandes que las de Sasuke, y aquello la hacía imaginar muchas cosas. Sin darse cuenta se sonrojó al notar que había estado mirando al mayor de los hermanos con bastante indiscreción y que este le había devuelto la mirada.

—Es una lindura, ¿no es una lindura, Sasuke? -le dijo al ver cómo las mejillas de la chica tomaban un color rosado.

—No me hables de ella.

—Vamos Sasuke. Solo di que es linda. -le insistió.

—Soy lo suficientemente hombre como para reconocer lo que es lindo y no, y ella no lo es. -contestó con seriedad.

—Nunca cambiarás. -dijo después de suspirar con resignación.

—Lo mismo puedo decir...

—Ne, ne, Sasuke. -lo interrumpió la dulce voz de su madre-. ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Sakura-chan? -le sugirió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué debería? -preguntó algo molesto, ya lo estaban sacando de sus casillas hablando solo de ella.

—Porque eso hacen los chicos lindos, y tu eres uno, ¿no? -dijo sin dejar de sonreír pero era algo que en el fondo hacía para no sacar la fiera que llevaba dentro.

—No lo sé. Meda igual...

—Yo bailaré con ella. -habló de pronto su hermano.

— ¡Qué bien! Qué lindo eres Itachi. -de nuevo sonrió pero le echó una mirada como diciendo 'sé lo que intentas'.

— ¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Me concederías esta pieza? -dijo levantándose para extenderle la mano a la Haruno invitándola a bailar.

—Por supuesto. -sonrió casi con amabilidad y tomó la mano del Uchiha para ponerse de pie.

Al tocarse sintieron como una pequeña descarga, nada sentimental claro, ambos sabían lo que querían, más bien lo que deseaban, lo que deseaban que sucediera entre los dos.  
Caminaron a la pista donde se unieron a otras parejas, el pelinegro colocó una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra la entrelazó con la de la pelirosa, mientras que esta utilizó su mano libre para ponerla sobre el hombro -más bien el pecho- del pelinegro.

—Creo que es el momento de confesar... que no sé bailar. -habló la pelirosa tratando de moverse al ritmo de la música.

—No importa. -sonrió de lado y la ojijade sintió derretirse-. Ambos sabemos que es como un pretexto, ¿o me equivoco?

—Un muy buen pretexto. -contestó sonriendo de manera sensual.

—Ojalá pudiera sentirte más cerca. -le susurró el Uchiha.

—Lo mismo digo. -contestó relamiéndose los labios con discreción.

—Quizás más tarde, hay mucha gente y cualquier movimiento puede desatar miles de comentarios. -dijo astutamente.

—Lo sé. Dime, ¿quién falta en la mesa? -preguntó curiosa.

—Solo un par de tíos, pero el más importante es Madara, has escuchado su nombre ¿no?

—Creo que sí. -pensó.

—Pero no hablemos de eso.

—Bien.-sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Mi madre sabe lo que planeo hacer contigo. -dijo sonriendo con picardía.

— ¿Tu madre? -preguntó avergonzada.

—Está bien. Puede vernos coquetear pero no debe saber lo que vamos a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. -sonrió de nuevo.

—Ahora ríe. Como si habláramos de algo divertido. -dijo dándole una vuelta pues la canción del baile había terminado.

Ambos rieron fingiendo que la habían pasado bien -y no es que no la hubieran pasado bien, pero no a la manera que los demás querían-, caminaron de regreso a la mesa pero esta vez el Uchiha le pidió a la pelirosa que se sentara a su lado para platicar -quizá- más cómodamente, aunque era obvio que alguien no disfrutaría muy bien el momento, y ese era Sasuke.

El mayor de los hermanos se recorrió para que la ojijade se sentase en medio de él y de su pequeño hermano, entonces la chica se acercó a la mejilla de este último para darle un suave beso como saludo.

— ¿Porqué no me saludaste, Sasuke? -preguntó tratando de no sonar con burla.

—No lo vi necesario. -le contestó con indiferencia.

—Espero que no te moleste que hable con tu lindo hermano. -dijo con una sonrisa casi malvada.

— ¿Porqué me molestaría?

—No sé, creí que te había gustado, Sa-su-ke-kun. -le dijo con una voz discretamente sensual mientras suavemente colocaba su mano en la pierna del Uchiha menor.

—Hmp. -sonrió de lado-. ¿No es impropio actuar de esa manera?

— ¿Impropio? -repitió y soltó una pequeña risa-. ¿De qué manera?

—Así, coqueteando con nosotros dos. -le informó.

— ¿Coqueteando? ¿Crees que estoy coqueteando contigo?

—Si no es eso, ¿entonces qué es?

—Tú deberías saberlo. -lo miró como tiernamente y luego se volteó para hablar con Itachi soltando la pierna del otro-. Tu hermano es un encanto. -se dirigió al de cabellos largos.

— ¿De verdad? Es muy serio y extraño... aunque de vez en cuando es divertido. -admitió el pelinegro.

—Conmigo fue muy amable, y también divertido. -sonrió.

— ¿Ya lo conocías? -preguntó recordando que su hermano le había hablado un poco sobre ella.

— ¿No te contó? Ayer me ayudó en la playa. Fue muy lindo. -sonrió forzando un sonrojo, claro que también quería provocar a Itachi.

—Ya veo, puedo ser igual de lindo contigo si quieres. -le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿En serio? Eso me gustaría mucho. -entrecerró los ojos de manera extraña y colocó su mano en la pierna del pelinegro.

—Y a mí. -hizo una pausa y luego siguió-. En cuanto Madara y los demás lleguen se olvidarán de nosotros.

— ¿Tardará mucho? -preguntó impaciente.

—No lo sé, a ese hombre le encanta hacerse notar, seguramente llegará amedia noche. -suspiró.

— ¿A media noche? -dijo haciendo un puchero-. No creo aguantar tanto...

—Solo espera ¿si? -la calmó y la imitó poniendo su mano en la suave pierna dela ojijade dándole delicadas caricias.

— ¿Cómo quieres que espere si me tocas así? -dijo en voz muy baja.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga, Sakura? -le preguntó también en voz baja pero sensual

.  
—No. -rió-. ¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo? -dijo divertida.

— ¿Con la hija de los Haruno? -contestó con el mismo tono de diversión.

—También. -sonrió.

—Ya sé que eres menor de edad. -dijo como de manera tierna-. Pero creo que eso nos tiene sin cuidado.

—Exacto. -se mordió el labio.

— ¿Sabes? También comienzo a impacientarme, ¿quieres ir al jardín? -le propuso.

— ¿Podemos? -preguntó quizás con miedo.

—Sí. Vamos. -dijo levantándose y de nuevo le extendió la mano a la pelirosa-. Saldremos al jardín.

— ¿Sasuke no va con ustedes? -preguntó la madre de los Uchiha.

—No. -contestó Itachi-. Prefiere esperar aquí al tío Obito, y a Madara también.

— ¡Ah! De acuerdo, no se tarden mucho, seguro que tus tíos llegan pronto. -le sugirió la mujer.

—No tardaremos. -sonrió y salió con la pelirosa tomando con suavidad su mano.

Ambos caminaron entre la gente y mesas, salieron por una gran puerta que llevaba a un hermoso jardín, lleno de arbustos y grandes árboles, unas cuantas fuentes iluminadas y algunas bancas bastante elegantes. El Uchiha la guió a una de estas que se encontraba algo alejada de la entrada, ahí era más difícil que los viesen.

Le indicó que se sentara para luego él hacerlo, se sentó a la derecha de la pelirosa y se miraron un momento a los ojos, luego la chica apartó la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

—Alguien me dijo quelos Uchiha son muy buenos en todo. -dijo la ojijade con una sonrisa extraña.

—Pues no te mintieron. -le contestó mientras pasaba sus dedos por los rosados cabellos de la Haruno.

—También me dijeron que debo comprobarlo. -lo miró por lo bajo.

— ¿Y quieres comprobarlo?

—Solo si tú quieres. -se mordió el labio.

—Me encantaría comprobártelo. -sonrió de lado y se acercó al lóbulo izquierdo de la chica para morderlo suavemente, luego deslizó su lengua por aquel delicado cuello-. Hueles delicioso. -le confesó luego de alejarse-. ¿Dónde crees que podamos hacerlo?

—He estado pensando en eso, pero aún no lo sé. -contestó la ojijade.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir a otro hotel. -pensó.

— ¿No crees que nos puedan reconocer? En especial a ti, Uchiha. -dijo divertida.

—Qué astuta, Haruno. -la imitó.

— ¿Entonces...?

—En la playa.

— ¡¿En la playa?! -gritó con un poco de vergüenza.

—Era broma. -dijo riendo.

—No fue gracioso. -hizo un puchero.

—Si mis padres no duermen en el hotel podemos hacerlo ahí. -le informó.

— ¿Y Sasuke? -preguntó nerviosa.

—Seguro se irá con mis tíos, también está involucrado en asuntos de negocios.

— ¿Trabaja?

—No, pero después lo hará, y toda la familia le propone trabajar con ellos, pero no hablemos de eso, ¿si? -dijo algo molesto.

—De acuerdo.

—Podemos ir a un hotel lejano, así quizá no nos descubran. –le recomendó.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si, ¿te importa mucho que te vean con un Uchiha? –levantó una ceja.

—No… -pensó en Sasuke-. Está bien. –sonrió.

—Espero que no seas tan inocente como aparentas. –dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Ya verás. –sonrió con picardía y antes de levantarse de aquella banca, apretó discreta y suavemente el miembro del Uchiha.

Inocente era una palabra que la describía muy bien por fuera, pero realmente pocas personas la conocían en su interior.

Entró de nuevo al salón y se dirigió a su mesa, se sentó al lado derecho del menor de los Uchiha y lo tomó de la mano son suavidad, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió tiernamente.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun. –dijo un poco temblorosa.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó confundido.

—Por lo que voy a hacer. –miró hacia abajo.

—No tengo idea de qué me hablas. –contestó algo molesto.

—Después seremos muy felices, te lo aseguro. –dijo con una sonrisa y sin importar quién los viera se acercó a sus labios para besarlos dulcemente, casi de inmediato se separó y lo miró-. ¿De acuerdo?

El Uchiha solo pudo mirar a otro lado sin saber qué decir, nadie los había visto, nadie lo iba a saber… ¿a saber qué? Si solo había sido un beso.

Un beso.

_**El primero de much**__**os.**_

* * *

**¿Y? xD**

**Una cosita, me podrían decir qué tal se ven las separaciones entre cada diálogo? según yo están bien y todo, pero cuando vuelvo a editar el documento se quitan :C xD**

**Bueno, nos leemos lueguito :33**

**p.D: por ahora fue mucho diálogo pero ya verán el que sigue 7u7 xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas :DD**

**O chicos 7u7**

**xD**

**Aquí les traigo este nuevo cap :33**

**Que tiene lemon 7u7 jaja**

**Espero que les guste, a mi me pareció divertido 7u7 jaja obviamente xD**

**Díganme qué les parece va? :33**

**Gracias por sus lecturass y reviews los amooo :DD**

**3**

**P.D: Para lucysh que comentó hace poco, precisamente por eso se disculó, porque sabía lo que iba a hacer con Itachi, espero que te haya quedado medio calro xD C:**

**ADVERTENCIA No sé si tenga que poner esto o cambiar la categoría, pero en este capítulo hay lemon, y aunque no lo considero fuerte creo que tengo que advertirles a los que leen y son pequeños :33**

* * *

Pasaban de las once de la noche cuando al fabuloso Madara Uchiha se le ocurrió aparecer. Mucha gente guardó silencio y muchas otras aplaudían, cuando se acercó a la mesa a penas y saludó, luego Fugaku y Obito -que había llegado hacía poco- lo llenaron de preguntas, sobre el viaje, negocios, su hermano...

Mientras, Itachi y la pelirosa terminaban de idear el plan para pasar un poco la noche juntos, Sakura sonrió cuando el Uchiha le puso una mano en la pierna, a pesar de desearlo, de querer ser tomada por él, había algo que simplemente no la dejaba en paz, y el mayor de los hermanos comenzaba a notarlo.

— ¿Hay algo que te molesta? -le preguntó el pelinegro en voz baja.

—No. -sonrió-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Desde que regresamos del jardín estás un poco diferente.

— ¿Ah sí? No lo noté, pero estoy bien, aunque estaré mejor más tarde. -lo miró con perversión.

—Y yo. Solo espera un rato más y nos iremos de aquí.

— ¿De verdad? Genial. -gritó en voz baja.

—Pero quizás Sasuke deba acompañarnos.

— ¿Eh? -abrió los ojos cual platos.

—Al bar, para que mamá no sospeche nada, ¿si? -la miró con complicidad.

—Bueno... -pensó-. ¿Y él no dirá nada? -preguntó solo para evitar estar con ambos hermanos.

—No, no le interesa esto entre nosotros, no te preocupes linda, nadie lo sabrá. -le susurró al oído mientras fingía acomodarle el cabello.

—Eso espero. -se mordió el labio.

'No', fue lo primero que escuchó venir de su padre cuando le pidió permiso para salir con Itachi y Sasuke, su madre en cambio, casi gritaba de la emoción, pues ansiaba -al igual que Mikoto- que su pequeña pelirosa saliera con el menor de los Uchiha.

—Papá ya casi soy mayor de edad, además no voy sola. -le replicaba la ojijade.

— ¿Mayor de edad? Tiene poco que cumpliste los diecisiete Sakura, no me supliques más. -le dijo con firmeza.

—Vamos Kisashi-san. -habló la Uchiha-. No seas tan duro con Sakura-chan, con Itachi y Sasuke estará bien, además no tomará nada, ¿verdad pequeña? -sonrió dirigiéndose a la pelirosa.

— ¡Exacto! Sabes que prometí no hacerlo de nuevo, y no les he fallado. -mintió-. Además me aburriré en esta cena de negocios y...

—Deja que vaya ya Kisashi. -le dijo casi como orden Madara, que hasta ahora solo había escuchado la pequeña discusión de los Haruno-. Me está sacando de mis casillas, Itachi cuidará de ella.

—Lo haré. -confirmó el mencionado.

—... -el de cabello rosado miró a los que habían hablado, luego a su mujer y al final a Sakura, suspiró resignado-. De acuerdo, pero si no llegas a dormir...

— ¡Llegaré! -gritó emocionada y abrazó a su padre-. ¡Gracias!

—Anda ve Sakura. -le dijo su padre.

—Sasuke-kun. -lo llamó su madre.

— ¿Qué pasa? -se acercó sin ganas.

—Cuida mucho a Sakura-chan, ya sabes las feas intenciones que Itachi tiene con ella. -le pidió.

—Como sea. -dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¡Diviértanse! ¡Y recuerden llevar a Sakura-chan hasta su hotel! -les gritó su madre cuando los tres se alejaban.

Los hermanos junto con la pelirosa salieron del salón y caminaron hasta pedir un taxi, justo antes de subir uno de ellos habló.

—Me voy. -dijo el menor de los hermanos.

— ¿Por qué? -le preguntó el mayor.

—Así te facilito las cosas, ¿no?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Mamá me pidió que la cuidara por las 'feas intenciones que tienes con ella' -repitió las palabras de la Uchiha-. Pero igual lo vas a hacer.

—Sasuke... -lo miró la chica.

—Oye, Sasuke. -lo tomó por el hombro y se alejaron un poco de la pelirosa-. Solo iremos a tomar un par de tragos, ¿de verdad crees que me la tiraría? -le dijo al oído-. Tú lo dijiste, es una niña, y no voy a desvirgarla. -mintió.

—... -el menor lo miró con sorpresa, quizás era cierto y no haría nada malo con ella-. Trataré de creerte. -cerró los ojos.

—Créeme Sasuke. -sonrió.

—Pero igual no voy a ir. -afirmó.

— ¿Por qué no? -preguntó fingiendo.

—Sabes que no me gustan esos lugares. Iré al hotel.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si. -asintió.

—No llegaré tarde Sasuke. -sonrió.

—Qué más da. -contestó y se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso al hotel.

—Listo. -dijo el pelinegro y se acercó de nuevo a la pelirosa.

— ¿No viene? -preguntó con alivio.

—No, mejor para nosotros.

—Sí. -se relamió los labios.

— ¿Vamos al bar? ¿O directo al hotel? -sonrió de lado.

—Vayamos al hotel. -lo tomó de la mano y entraron al taxi.

Se dirigieron a una zona de la ciudad lejos del mar y la playa, a una en específico donde se encontraban muchos hoteles. Caminaron un par de minutos hasta elegir uno que les gustara. Ambos en entraron en un hotel de cinco estrellas, bastante grande y elegante. La pelirosa entró con la cabeza agachada para que no pudieran reconocerla.  
El Uchiha se acercó a la recepcionista y la miró con provocación.

—Una habitación. -le pidió.

—Como guste. -sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Una cosa, no nos viste entrar aquí, ¿bien? -dijo pasándose la lengua entre los labios.

—S-si... -contestó entregándole una llave y el Uchiha firmó un papel en el que colocó otro nombre.

—Hasta mañana. -sonrió divertido y se alejó.

El pelinegro la miró por última vez y caminó hacia la ojijade, sonrió casi con felicidad y entraron en el ascensor, la habitación quedaba en el tercer piso por lo que no tardaron en llegar. Los dos entraron con cautela como si alguien los pudiese ver o encontrar.

La pelirosa se tiró de inmediato en la cama y se quitó las molestas zapatillas, suspiró; estaba cansada pero aún así quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo, le excitaba el hecho de pensar que lo haría con alguien casi diez años mayor que ella, y que según su rubia amiga, era el mejor en eso.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? -le preguntó mientras buscaba copas en la pequeña cantina que había dentro de la habitación.

—Whisky. -pidió con seriedad.

—Ya voy. -habló sirviendo whisky en dos copas, luego caminó hacia la cama y le entregó una de las copas a la chica.

—Gracias. -dijo sentándose y sonrió para luego beber la copa entera.

—No me vas a hacer esperar, ¿verdad? -preguntó el pelinegro sentándose al lado de la pelirosa.

—Por supuesto que no. -le contestó recostando al pelinegro en la cama mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre su miembro.

—Eso me gusta. -sonrió de lado.

—Y te va a gustar más.

La ojijade se acercó a sus labios y sin pensarlo los besó con pasión, el Uchiha correspondió de inmediato haciendo entrar en acción su lengua y dientes; se levantó un poco solo para poder quitarse el saco y aflojar la corbata, también se deshizo de los guantes rojos que usaba la pelirosa.

Estiró sus manos hasta levantar el vestido de la chica y tocar por detrás sus muslos. Casi llegaba a su trasero cuando esta se detuvo, lo miró y lo recargó en la cabecera de la cama, luego volvió a besarlo con brusquedad y pasión quitándole la camisa y la corbata. ¡Por Dios! Tenía un cuerpo tan exquisito, hacía tiempo que no veía uno así, por lo que decidió apartarse de su boca para dirigirse a su cuello y hombros, estaba excitada, demasiado.  
Depositó besos húmedos en su clavícula y comenzó a bajar por su pecho acariciándolo, también, con ambas manos. El Uchiha solo se limitaba a disfrutar y a pensar lo que la hija de los Haruno era capaz de provocarle.

Sin querer hacerlo se mordió el labio cuando sintió que las manos de la pelirosa bajaban el cierre de su pantalón y daba pequeños besos en las líneas en forma de 'V' que tenía en el abdomen. La chica lo miró, estaba casi desnudo, solo faltaban esos molestos pero sexys bóxers ajustados que dejaban notar perfectamente la enorme erección del pelinegro, pero antes de quitarlos quería hacerlo sufrir un poco; se sentó y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca para deshacer el nudo que tenía su vestido para sostenerlo, dejó caer la parte de arriba de su vestimenta solo para que el Uchiha pudiera ver sus pechos, que no eran tan pequeños pero tampoco tan grandes, Itachi la miró con lujuria y con deseo de tocarla.

Aún con el vestido cubriéndola de la cintura hacia abajo, se sentó sobre el miembro del azabache, sintiendo ese caliente bulto apretando su intimidad, ambos se quejaron de placer y entonces la pelirosa comenzó a moverse hacia el frente y hacia atrás, restregándose así con la erección de Itachi; este solo suspiraba de la excitación y con ambas manos apretó los pechos de la ojijade, pasando la punta de los pulgares por sus rosados pezones.  
No pasó mucho para que Sakura sintiera el primer orgasmo venir y fue cuando decidió detenerse para por fin quitarle los bóxers, los tiró al suelo y miró como con atención la gran erección del Uchiha, se relamió los labios y con una mano comenzó a acariciarlo lenta y sensualmente, el pelinegro suspiró y gimió ronco al sentir la mano de la adolescente tocarlo como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Entonces sonrió de lado al imaginarse con qué clase de chica se estaba metiendo.

Apretó los ojos lleno de excitación cuando sintió que su miembro estaba húmedo, miró hacia abajo y pudo observar a la pelirosa metiendo y sacando su erección de la boca, lento y luego rápido, sin usar la lengua y después usándola, pasando suavemente sus dientes por aquella piel deliciosa.

—Sakura... -pronunció su nombre con dificultad pues casi podía sentir un orgasmo llegar.

— ¿Me detengo? -levantó la cabeza y lo miró con inocencia.

—Si. -contestó con la respiración entre cortada.

— ¿No te gustó? ¿Lo hice mal? -preguntó alarmada-. Tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y yo...

—No es eso. -dijo sentándose frente a ella-. Es todo lo contrario.

—Hagámoslo de una vez. -le dijo la pelirosa como exigiéndoselo.

—No tan pronto. Me toca hacerte esperar. -la miró con una sonrisa pícara y la acostó en la cama sentándose cerca de ella.

Se acercó a sus labios para darles un rápido beso y luego comenzó a bajar pasando su lengua por cada parte que se encontraba, sus hombros, cuello, pechos, vientre, ombligo...  
Se detuvo solo para quitarle por completo el vestido y pudo apreciarla en bragas negras, las apartó rápidamente y se agachó hasta quedar frente a la intimidad de la pelirosa.

Casi dio un suspiro luego de aspirar aquel aroma que -de alguna manera- le excitaba aún más, separó un poco más sus suaves piernas y comenzó con su trabajo, después de todo tenía que devolverle el favor. La ojijade gimió en el momento que sintió aquella traviesa lengua en su intimidad, esas lamidas que caían directamente en su clítoris, entonces se dio cuenta de que la Yamanaka tenía razón: era perfecto, simplemente perfecto en todo.  
Apretó las sábanas con ambas manos sin parar de gemir, era una sensación extraordinaria y lo supo al sentir su segundo orgasmo, el Uchiha lo notó y pareció dar un par de besos húmedos en su entrepierna.

—Ya estamos a mano. -dijo divertido y acarició su miembro dándole a entender que era el momento de hacerlo.

—Algo así. -sonrió la pelirosa.

— ¿Dónde está mi cartera?

— ¿Tu cartera? ¿Para que la quieres ahora? -preguntó algo molesta.

—Necesito un condón...

—No. -dijo firmemente.

—Claro que sí, no voy a hacerlo contigo sin uno. -le advirtió.

—Tomaré la pastilla, mamá tiene muchas en su bolso.

—... -Itachi la miró con confusión, ¿acaso ya no era virgen? Y él pensando que desvirgaría a una adolescente-. De acuerdo.

El azabache se posicionó entre ella y sin pensarlo ni avisar la penetró, la chica arqueó la espalda en señal de gozo y las embestidas rápidas no se hicieron esperar; al confirmar que ya no era virgen no tuvo compasión y la penetró con fuerza, pasión y rudeza mientras le acariciaba los pechos. La pelirosa solo podía gemir del placer, cerró los ojos pensando en que lo estaba haciendo con Itachi Uchiha, aquel alto y atractivo pelinegro casi diez años mayor que ella, eso era lo que lo hacía más excitante aún.  
Una vez más pudo sentir ese delicioso espasmo, su respiración se calmó y el Uchiha se detuvo un momento para mirarla como satisfecha, separó sus piernas que por instinto se habían juntado y siguió con las embestidas cada vez más fuertes. La pelirosa también continuó gimiendo, no podía creer que lo estaba haciendo con él, con él y no con Sasuke...

**¡Sasuke!**, pensó, y en ese momento dejó de gemir y gritar, el pelinegro la miró desconcertado y se detuvo.

— ¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó preocupado.

—No... -bajó la mirada y se maldijo por haber pensado en Sasuke justo en ese momento-. Bésame. -le pidió y el Uchiha obedeció.

Se agachó hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los de la pelirosa, aún estaba dentro de ella pero sin moverse, pronto la chica comenzó a soltarse de nuevo y lo tomó de la cintura moviéndolo hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, indicándole que continuara con aquel delicioso vaivén.  
El azabache se separó de su boca y se acercó a su cuello mara mordisquearlo dejándole así unas pequeñas marcas entre rojas y moradas, intentó levantarse pero la pelirosa le apretó la espalda, justo en esa posición lo sentía cada vez más dentro y eso le gustaba, le arañó la espalda con pasión y este dirigió su mano derecha hacia lo que era el pequeño y frágil clítoris de la chica y lo masajeó mientras seguía penetrándola, la Haruno arqueó de nuevo la espalda al sentir aquello, así se sentía mejor, así se estaba sacando al otro de la cabeza, y se esfumó completamente cuando sintió un nuevo orgasmo que fue mejor que los anteriores juntos.

El Uchiha sacó su miembro y en un descuido la ojijade lo acostó en la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se introdujo su erección, comenzando así a subir y bajar sintiendo nuevas sensaciones, recargó sus manos en el perfecto y marcado pecho del pelinegro para apoyarse; no pasó mucho cuando un celular comenzó a sonar, uno que no era de la pelirosa, por suerte estaba en la cama a un lado de ellos, Itachi lo tomó y vio en la pantalla el número de su madre.

—No contestes. -le pidió la pelirosa siguiendo con lo suyo.

—Es mi madre. -la miró.

—... contesta. -dijo sin detenerse.

— ¿No te vas a...? -comenzó.

—No, contesta Itachi. -gimió al decir su nombre.

—... -el pelinegro contestó la llamada escuchando la voz de su madre del otro lado y sintiendo muy apretada a Sakura-. Madre.

—Itachi, ¿dónde estás?

—Bueno... -intentó decir pero la Haruno se agachó a besarlo en los labios y luego en el cuello.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué me contestas?! -le gritó al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo.

—Tenía que contestarte.

—Itachi... -suspiró-. Solo hablo para decirte que mañana desayunaremos con los Haruno y con otros socios de tu padre.

—Bien... -contestó con la respiración agitada.

— ¡Itachi! -dijo como regaño su madre y el mencionado rió-. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Sakura-chan y Sasuke?

— ¿Eh? Ah... -pensó-. Se quedó en el bar.

— ¿Con Sakura-chan?

—Ajá.

—Ojalá se lleven muy bien, dile que no llegue tarde, y que acompañe a Sakura-chan al hotel.

—Si. -contestó indiferente.

—Itachi, ¿estás en nuestra habitación? -preguntó con vergüenza.

—Claro que no. Conocí a una chica en el bar y vinimos a otro hotel. -le explicó.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, solo espero que no sea hija de alguno de los socios de tu padre.

—No... -gruñó al sentir cómo la pelirosa subía y bajaba con mayor rapidez, la tomó del cabello y la besó con la intención de que su madre terminara la llamada.

—... -suspiró-. Avísale a Sasuke de mañana, es a las diez y dile que no se quede mucho en el bar.

—Si madre. -contestó cuando terminó de besar a la chica.

— ¡Y ya deja de hacerlo con esa chica! -gritó molesta pero con un tono divertido.

—No estarás gritando en medio de la cena, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, salí para llamarte.

—Tengo que colgar. -suspiró.

—No llegues tarde al desayuno. -dijo para después terminar la llamada.

—Tu mamá es graciosa. -le dijo levantando el torso.

—No lo es.

—Sí. -sonrió y continuó con los rápidos sentones sobre el miembro del Uchiha.

Ambos aumentaron el ritmo desesperados por llegar al orgasmo, el azabache le apretó los pechos y pezones con la intención de excitarse más. Pronto la ojijade gritó anunciando que había tenido el último orgasmo de la noche, luego sintió ese líquido caliente y espeso dentro de ella, Itachi gruñó excitado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por la agitación.

La Haruno se acostó sobre el pecho del pelinegro y después de un momento levantó el trasero para dejar fuera la erección -que ya comenzaba a bajar- del chico.

—Eso estuvo... genial. -dijo Sakura con la respiración agitada.

—Lo sé. -contestó extendiendo los brazos sobre la cama.

— ¿Me tengo que dormir como lo hacen en todas las películas después de tener sexo? -preguntó divertida.

—Si, tienes que levantarte temprano mañana. -le informó.

— ¿Porqué? -se sentó a su lado tapándose con una cobija.

—Desayunaremos mañana.

— ¿Eh? -lo miró confundida.

—No tú y yo. -dijo y la pelirosa suspiró como de alivio-. Nuestras familias.

— ¡Ah! Pero no quiero irme ahora. -hizo un puchero y se acostó de nuevo abrazándolo.

—Entonces tendrás que levantarte aún más temprano mañana.

—Está bien. -sonrió.

—Tengo que llamar a Sasuke.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó alarmada-

—Para decirle sobre eso de mañana.

—Pero… bueno, yo tengo su celular… es una larga historia.- sonrió como cuando un niño acaba de hacer una broma.

—Ya veo. –pensó mirando el techo-. ¿Vas a dormir? –le dijo cambiando el terma.

— ¿O quieres hacerlo de nuevo? -preguntó apretándolo.

—No hoy.

—De acuerdo.

Sakura jaló la cobija para tapar también a Itachi solo de la cintura para abajo, quería apreciar, abrazar y tocar toda la noche ese pecho tan trabajado, tan espectacular. Como si fueran una pareja que recién había terminado de hacer el amor, la pelirosa se acomodó para abrazarlo mejor, el Uchiha ni siquiera la rodeó con los brazos pues aún los tenía extendidos sobre la cama; pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir y sonrió como con arrogancia, por supuesto que lo repetiría, si su hermano no la quería él iba a aprovecharla al máximo, después de todo no era una santa como aparentaba, todo lo contrario, una experta de solo diecisiete años que lo hacía de maravilla. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y decidió dormir junto con la pelirosa.

* * *

La mañana era cálida aunque apenas y se podían notar unos rayos de sol, pasaban de las siete de la mañana y el Uchiha ya estaba saliendo de la ducha, observó a la pelirosa aún durmiendo, sonrió tontamente al pensar lo joven que era, porque era casi una pequeña niña.

—Sakura. -le habló con la intención de despertarla pero esta solo se acomodó más en las cobijas-. Tienes que levantarte, recuerda que no estás en tu habitación.

— ¿Eh? -murmuró aún medio dormida.

—Más tarde tendremos el desayuno con las familias, así que debes regresar ya al hotel. -le informó mientras se ponía de nuevo el traje de la noche anterior.

—Es cierto... -dijo tallándose los ojos con pesadez-. ¿Qué hora es?

—Siete y media.

— ¡Mierda! -gritó alarmada y se sentó rápidamente-. No llegaré a tiempo.

—Vístete, iremos de regreso, allá puedes arreglarte.

—Sí. -contestó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para buscar su ropa.

—Te espero abajo, tengo que asegurarme de que la recepcionista no diga nada, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña sala de la habitación.

— ¡Si! -gritó colocándose las bragas y luego escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Se levantó estirándose completamente, bostezó un par de veces y recogió su vestido del suelo para ponérselo, luego metió los pies en los tacones y se arregló un poco el cabello, tomó su pequeño bolso y salió de la habitación entrando al ascensor para así bajar.  
Ya en la recepción encontró a Itachi medio coqueteando con la chica que entregaba y recibía las llaves de las habitaciones, cuando este se percató de su presencia se despidió de la chica y caminó junto a la pelirosa, ambos salieron del hotel y tomaron un taxi que los llevara cerca de la playa.

—Gracias por traerme. -le sonrió la ojijade mientras bajaban del taxi.

—No es nada. -la miró y caminó hacia los hoteles.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

—Sí. -contestó caminando delante de ella.

La pelirosa caminó en dirección casi contraria y pronto, aunque a paso lento, llegó al hotel y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación; abrió con mucho cuidado y caminó en silencio al recordar que su padre le había puesto la condición de llegar a dormir, cosa que -obviamente- no había hecho.

Dentro se quitó los tacones y cerró la puerta con lentitud, aventó los zapatos al sofá y comenzó a caminar de la pequeña sala hasta su habitación, pero en el camino se encontró con su madre.

— ¿Sakura? -la miró.

—Madre. -sonrió tratando de no verse fingida y ocultó sus manos detrás para que no notara el bolso.

— ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Y porqué aún usas el vestido?

—Tocaron para servicio a la habitación. -inventó rápidamente-. Pero les dije que vinieran más tarde.

— ¡Ah! Ya veo. -sonrió.

—Llegué cansada y no me quise quitar el vestido.

—Ay Sakura. -suspiró la rubia-. No tomaste, ¿cierto?

—No. Itachi me invitó un trago pero tuve que rechazarlo.

—Qué bueno. Vuelve a dormir, tendremos el desayuno más tarde con otros socios de tu padre. -le informó.

— ¿A qué hora? -preguntó fingiendo no saber.

—A las diez, así que aún puedes dormir un rato.

— ¡Qué bien! Los veo más tarde. -sonrió y corrió a su habitación.

* * *

—Ahh… -suspiró Itachi estirándose y recordando un poco lo de la noche anterior.

—Deja de suspirar tanto, me aburres. –le dijo molesto su hermano.

—Tú también suspirarías así si… -pensó-. Olvídalo.

—Qué asco. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme con quién lo habrás hecho.

—Fue con una chica linda.

—¿Lo hiciste con Sakura? –preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Sakura? –meditó como intentando recordar el nombre.

—No finjas, la hija de los Haruno. –lo miró.

—¡Ah! Sakura. –repitió-. ¿Por qué pensaste en ella?

—No pensé en ella, solo…

—Lo que digas pequeño e ingenuo Sasuke. –lo interrumpió burlándose.

—Qué molesto. –cerró los ojos.

—Mira, justo viene allí.

El mayor de los hermanos señaló con la mirada a la pelirosa que llegaba junto con su familia, tenía una mirada extraña en el rostro, como si algo le molestara.

¡Y como no! Si llevaba como una hora intentando ocultar esas feas y moradas marcas que el Uchiha le había dejado, las odiaba, pareciera que la marcaba como a una vaca indicando que era suya. Había estado intentando con diferentes tipos de ropa y pañuelos para el cuello, pero finalmente había optado por acomodarse todo el cabello del lado izquierdo para así taparlas.

—Hola. –saludó con una sonrisa.

—Sasuke me estaba hablando sobre ti. –le dijo Itachi de inmediato.

—¿En serio? –miró al menor.

—No. –negó rotundamente.

—¿No? –dijo cabizbaja.

—… -suspiró-. No y sí.

—¿Y qué decías de mí? –le preguntó sonriendo.

—Nada.

—¡Sasuke! -le replicó la chica.

—¡Sasuke! –escucharon un grito chillón y los tres miraron la entrada del restaurante.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? –dijo como shock el menor de los Uchiha.

—No. –sonrió divertido su hermano.

—¿Quién es esa? –preguntó molesta la pelirosa cuando una chica de cabellos rojos se acercaba corriendo a Sasuke para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Karin. –dijo en voz baja Itachi.

_¿Karin?,_ pensó la pelirosa.

—¿Es tu novia, Sasuke? ¿La que dices que es una molestia? –preguntó divertida la ojijade.

Por supuesto que no le iban a quitar a Sasuke.

**A su Sasuke.**

* * *

**:DD**

**¿Les gustó? xD**

**Pueden decírmelo en comentarios, ya saben e.e **

**jaja**

**Gracias a los lectores, de verdad me hacen muy feliz :33**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa chicas o chicos :33**

**Volví con la conti que por cierto me costpo mucho trabajo :c jaja**

**Me ayudaron dos chicas en el face, así que aunque crean que su idea no estpa en el fic, me liberó de mi bloqueo mental :DD**

**Son: Mylitzi y a Klu Robles gracias chicas :33**

**En fin, tengo un review algo extraño?**

**Realmente jamás he vivido de reviews ni favoritos o followers, ya no pondré más nada para que no malinterpreten, jamás las he obligado a comentar y no se los pido por inbox, si quieren, Y SOLO SI QUIEREN, pueden dejar un comentario y yo estaré muy agradecida con ustedes, de verdad n.n pero aclaro que no exijo nada de eso :3**

**Ok, aquí les dejo la conti y gracias por sus lecturas, de verdad me hacen muy feliz :DD**

**Gracias y a leer :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

_Un beso._

Un beso bastó para que a la pelirosa se le rompiera el corazón en mil y un pedazos, ¿y por qué? Si después de todo no eran nada, si apenas ayer lo había conocido ¡y ni eso! Porque entonces conocía mucho mejor a Itachi, y claro que no se arrepentía 'Porque jamás te debes arrepentir de las cosas que disfrutaste' le había dicho su madre, y no precisamente refiriéndose al sexo.

Aquel beso era nada más y nada menos que entre Karin y Sasuke, un beso lleno de... ¿amor? No, no, no… ¿pasión? ¡Quién sabe! Pero era un beso, uno extraño quizás, porque Sasuke no parecía disfrutarlo, y aun así, cuando la pelirosa le tomó la mano, este la apartó solo para tomar de la mejilla a Karin y acercarla más a él. ¿No se supone que no la quería? Lo había leído en sus whatsapp, entonces por qué…

—Sakura. –le habló Itachi al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba la ojijade, como en shock, como si no respirara…

Pronto el beso terminó, y al separarse Karin sonrió como triunfante, claro que era su novio después de todo, pero hacerlo y haber provocado a la pelirosa era satisfactorio, Sasuke solo se aclaró la garganta y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la ojijade lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló fuera del jardín del restaurante donde se encontraban, por suerte sus padres no la habían notado pasar o habrían armado un escándalo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? -le preguntó el pelinegro algo molesto ya cuando estaban afuera y se soltó del agarre de la ojijade.

— ¿Qué crees que haces tú Sasuke? -dijo casi como en un grito.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

— ¿No sabes? -lo miró molesta pero sus ojos comenzaban a mirarse brillosos-. De ese estúpido beso con tu estúpida novia.

—Y... -la miró con seriedad.

— ¿Qué hay con lo nuestro? -preguntó desesperada.

—Lo nuestro -repitió y no pudo evitar reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -dijo acomodándose el cabello para no dejar ver aquellas marcas.

—Lo que dices. -le informó.

—No es gracioso.

—Lo es. ¿De verdad crees que saldría con alguien como tú? -la miró como examinándola.

—... ¿qué hay de malo conmigo? -preguntó con tristeza.

— ¿Tengo que contestar? -dijo con seriedad, todo este asunto lo molestaba demasiado.

— ¡Si! -le exigió-. ¿Qué hay de malo?

—Que eres una niña.

— ¡Y eso qué!

—Tendría que estar loco para salir con una niña...

— ¡Pero...! -lo interrumpió.

—... que además de todo se acostó con mi hermano. -dijo para terminar.

—... -la pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estaba como en shock, tanto así que incluso sus lágrimas se detuvieron-. No quise hacerlo... -murmuró.

—Me da igual. -dijo con indiferencia.

—Sasuke.

— ¿Podemos terminar con esto? -preguntó cansado.

—No entiendes... es que... -tomó aire-. Tú y yo...

—Tú eres la que no entiende, -la interrumpió-. Entre tú y yo no hay nada, ni siquiera tendría que estar hablando ahora contigo.

—Tú me gustas. -le confesó.

—Es suficiente. -dijo en una risa.

— ¡Es cierto! -aseguró.

—Me conociste ayer. Es más, ni siquiera me conoces...

—No me importa, a mí me gustas. –insistió.

—Y también Itachi. -dijo como pregunta pero casi podía asegurarlo.

— ¿Eh? No, no me interesa Itachi, él solo...

—Sakura. -le habló por su nombre para callarla-. Karin es mi novia, no tú; y no lo serás, ten eso en mente.

—Pero Sasuke... yo sé que Karin y tú...

—No te gusta cuando te dicen que aún eres una niña, deja de actuar como una entonces. -le sugirió.

—Sasuke... -lo tomó de la playera y de nuevo unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

— ¿Dejarás de molestarme?

—... Sasuke-kun...

— ¡Kushina! -gritó alegre su madre acercándose junto con su esposo a la entrada del jardín, donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, pero también el resto de los Uchiha y Uzumaki, que venían entrando.

—Sakura, basta. -dijo el pelinegro para terminar pues comenzaba a haber más gente.

— ¿Sakura? –se detuvo su madre frente a ella al notar que lágrimas caían por su pequeño rostro-. ¿Qué...?

—Quiero irme a casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero porqué? -preguntó su madre.

— ¡Quiero ir a casa! -gritó entre molesta y triste.

— ¡Sasuke! -gritó esta vez la Uchiha-. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

—Nada. -dijo indiferente.

— ¡Quiero irme! -repitió la pelirosa y salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Sakura! -gritó alarmada su madre.

— ¿Qué esperas Sasuke? Ve con ella. -le ordenó Mikoto.

—Yo iré con Sakura-chan. -sonrió el rubio hijo de los Uzumaki.

—Cuídala Naruto. -le sonrió de igual manera su peliroja madre.

— ¡Si! -gritó entusiasmado y corrió en dirección hacia la pelirosa.

— ¿Porqué a Sakura no le gusta tu hijo? -dijo divertida Mebuki a Kushina.

—No, no, no. -negó Mikoto con el mismo tono de diversión-. Sakura-chan debe salir con Sasuke.

— ¡Pero si él la ha hecho llorar! -habló Minato y todos rieron menos Sasuke.

—Tsk. -murmuró el menor de los Uchiha y caminó en dirección a la playa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Sasuke? -habló su padre.

—No sé, solo... lejos de aquí.

—De ninguna manera, tu novia está allí adentro. -le informó.

—Lo sé. -contestó sin dejar de caminar.

—Déjalo Fugaku. -le pidió su esposa.

—Este niño nunca va a entender el mundo de los adultos, no como Itachi.

—Pregúntale con quién estuvo anoche. -le dijo casi como orden Sasuke, que había alcanzado a escuchar a su padre.

— ¿Podemos entrar ya? Hace un poco de hambre. -dijo Kisashi con diversión.

—Vamos. -rió Kushina y jaló del brazo a su esposo.

La pelirosa había llegado a la playa, casi en el lugar exacto donde conoció al Uchiha. Se acostó en la arena tapándose los ojos con el brazo derecho, inhaló y exhaló fuerte, intentaba relajarse. Realmente se había comportado como una niña al hacerle esa escenita a Sasuke, y más al llorar sin razón frente a los amigos/socios de su padre, ¡y encima gritar que quería ir a casa! Como una niña de cinco años gritaría.

Sonrió con amargura al recordar lo que Sasuke le había dicho, ¿por qué estaba tan seguro de que no saldría con ella? ¡Ya hasta se habían besado!  
Bueno...

— ¡Sakura-chan! -gritó con alegría Naruto.

— ¿Naruto? -preguntó sentándose para verlo.

—Aquí estás. -sonrió acercándose a ella.

— ¿Porqué viniste? -lo miró.

—No te iba a dejar sola en ese estado. -se sentó frente a ella.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—Claro que sí. Eres mi amiga. -le tocó el hombro.

— ¿Porqué esa chica viene con ustedes? -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

— ¿Qué chica? -miró a los lados.

—No aquí. La... -se encogió de hombros- fea peliroja en el restaurante.

— ¡Ah! -gritó entendiendo y soltó una carcajada-. ¿Karin? Es una prima.

— ¿Prima? -abrió los ojos-. Tu prima...

—Pero no hablemos de eso Sakura-chan, ¿porqué estabas llorando así? ¿Te hizo algo Sasuke?

—No. Fue... fue una tontería Naruto. -fingió una sonrisa.

—No creo que haya sido una tontería. -dijo serio.

—Naruto. -lo miró.

— ¿Um?  
— ¿Tú crees... tú crees que aún soy una niña? -preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Eh? Claro que sí. -sonrió-. Pero una muy linda.

—... pero... -dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas-. Pero ya casi cumplo dieciocho.

—Aún así seguirías siendo una niña. -sonrió.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque así es. A veces siento que yo aun soy un crío de quince años. -dijo divertido.

— ¡Pero no lo eres!

— ¿Por eso estabas llorando?

—... -miró la arena-. Bueno...

—No entiendo muy bien Sakura-chan. -pensó.

—Te digo que es una tontería, no te preocupes tanto. -sonrió para calmarlo.

—Me preocupo porque me importas. -la tomó de la mejilla.

—Naruto... ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

— ¿Eh? -abrió los ojos como sorprendido.

— ¿Te has enamorado de alguien... que no te corresponde? -miró a otro lado.

—... ah... bueno... -la soltó y la miró con nostalgia, luego miró la arena-. Si...

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Nada. -levantó la mirada con una sonrisa.

— ¿Nada? -arqueó una ceja.

—Temo... que ella y yo nunca seremos algo más que amigos.

— ¿Porqué? Seguramente le gustas también. -sonrió.

— ¿Tú crees? -la miró-. ¿A ti te gusta alguien que no te corresponde?

—... sí.

— ¿Lo ves? No le gusto.

—... -lo miró confundida con los ojos muy abiertos-. No... no entiendo.

—Es mejor así Sakura-chan. -forzó una sonrisa.

—Naruto, tú...

— ¿Y quién es? -preguntó repentinamente.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Quién es ese chico que te gusta? O chica... -pensó y la pelirosa rió.

—Es un chico. -le aseguró.

— ¿Lo conociste aquí?

—... si te digo que sí... ¿vas a decirme que no me puede gustar?

—No. Aunque es verdad que tienes poco tiempo aquí.

—Bueno...

— ¡Ya sé! ¿Es Itachi? Por eso estabas con Sasuke ¿no?

— ¿Itachi? -pensó-. No realmente.

— ¿Entonces es Sasuke? -le preguntó casi con tristeza.

—... algo así. -dijo haciendo una mueca como de disgusto.

— ¿Porqué a todas les gusta Sasuke? -preguntó como para sí mismo con amargura-. A Karin le gusta Sasuke, a Ino le gustaba Sasuke, a ti te gusta Sasuke...

— ¿Y a Sasuke?

— ¿Que?

— ¿A Sasuke le gusta alguien?

—... supongo que Karin.

—No. -negó rotundamente.

—Eso mismo pensé. -rió.

— ¿Hace cuánto que salen?

—Umm... -pensó-. Quizás un poco más de medio año.

—Es muy poco tiempo...

—Pero Karin lo ama desde que lo conoció.

— ¿Desde que lo conoció?

—Como tú. -sonrió-. Nunca creí que a Sasuke le molestara tanto la edad.

— ¿A ti te molesta?

—Para nada. -la miró con una sonrisa tierna.

—Tal vez debería fijarme en alguien como tú.

—Bueno... seguramente lo que sientes por Sasuke es pasajero.

—Ya lo creo. Después de todo aún soy una adolescente, y este tipo de cosas me pasan siempre. -sonrió.

— ¡Así es! -sonrió rascándose la nuca.

—Hice mucho berrinche por nada. -admitió-. Además lo hice con Itachi y así no tendría derecho a reclamarle...

— ¿Qué? -preguntó en shock.

— ¿Eh? -lo miró-. No, nada.

—No, está bien... bueno no está bien... quiero decir... no está mal solo que... ¡Por Dios, ¿con Itachi?! -decía alterado.

— ¡Lo siento! No debí decirlo... ni hacerlo. -pensó.

—No, yo... está bien... bueno no diré si estuvo bien o mal.

—Estuvo bien. -recordó.

— ¡No me refería a eso Sakura-chan! -gritó asustado.

—Naruto. -dijo después de reír-. Gracias.

— ¿Porqué?

—Por ayudarme con esto, sería un desastre sin ti. -sonrió y puso su mano sobre la del rubio.

—Y yo sin ti. -dijo sin pensar.

— ¿Lluvia? -preguntó confundida al sentir una gota caer en su hombro-. No debería llover en la playa. -se quejó.

—Estamos en verano, llueve hasta en el desierto Sakura-chan. -dijo divertido.

—Odio la lluvia.

—Entonces vayámonos de aquí antes de que se convierta en tormenta. -miró el cielo que comenzaba a ponerse de un tono gris.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se levantaron de la arena que comenzaba a humedecerse, caminaron los primeros metros hasta que la predicción del rubio se cumplió y la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta, entonces comenzaron a correr con cuidado de no caerse; la pelirosa rió con diversión, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía libre...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que le gustaba ser una niña, que seguramente cuando tuviera sesenta años no iba a ser tan divertido correr en la playa bajo la lluvia, que esto que le estaba ocurriendo con respecto a Sasuke era una estupidez, siempre le pasaba, conocía a alguien y decía que le gustaba, hablaban y finalmente terminaban en la cama… Bueno, quizás con Sasuke era diferente, pero era cierto, alguien como él jamás podría salir con una tonta adolescente, para eso estaba Karin ¿no? Para complacerlo, para hacerlo feliz.

Le gustaba ser joven, le gustaba ser joven y cometer miles de errores, no iba a desperdiciar su juventud solo porque un apuesto Uchiha no le hacía caso, definitivamente no. Se detuvo de golpe y le sonrió al cielo, sintió la lluvia en su rostro, sus brazos y piernas... el rubio se percató de que corría solo y entonces regresó con su amiga.

—Sakura-chan, ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó alarmado.

—Nunca me sentí mejor. -lo miró y sonrió.

—Eso me gusta. -le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Caminemos. -le pidió.

—Si quieres.

— ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó la pelirosa comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo mucha hambre... -dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

—Entonces vayamos a desayunar. –rió.

— ¡Genial! Yo invito. -gritó emocionado-. ¿Qué se te antoja Sakura-chan?

—'Sasuke' -pensó-. Lo que tú quieras.

—Me gustaría tanto comer ramen. -imaginó el platillo.

—Aquí no venden ramen. -le recordó.

—Ya sé. -dijo fingiendo tristeza.

—Quiero hotcakes. -se le ocurrió.

—Entonces que sean muchos hotcakes. -sonrió el rubio.

'Estúpida lluvia', pensó el pelinegro que también se encontraba en la playa y aún así caminó sin prisa hacia el hotel. Por enésima vez recordó porqué se había largado del restaurante y sonrió sin querer hacerlo; por un lado no quería estar con Karin, por algo había decidido acompañar a sus padres en el viaje, para no verle la cara todos los malditos días de vacaciones. Por otro estaba Sakura, a quien menos quería ver, y entonces recordó a una tercera persona que por una extraña razón tampoco quería ver, Itachi, por último pensó en su padre... ¿Por qué la gente no entendía que lo hacían sentir mal cuando lo comparaban con su hermano? No saben lo mal que lo pasaba cuando hablaban sobre lo bueno que era Itachi en todo y que probablemente ni Sasuke lo podría superar. ¿En qué estaban pensando? Arruinaban su autoestima, siempre lo hacían sin darse cuenta, en especial su padre; toda la vida hablando de lo buen hijo que es Itachi y que Sasuke... bueno, no va tan mal.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, le molestaba, le molestaba demasiado, encima venía Karin a arruinarle las vacaciones, y para rematar estaba Sakura... que quién sabe de dónde había salido y que quién sabe porqué se le había cruzado en el camino. Maldita sea la hora en que se le había ocurrido no ir con Itachi.  
'Mierda', pensó y rió con amargura, también estaba él, que además de ser el hijo favorito se había tirado a la pelirosa sin si quiera decírselo. ¿Y qué tanto le importaba eso? No era la gran cosa, haberse tirado a una adolescente era como...  
Bueno, al menos era más que lo que había conseguido él.

Miró el camino, pues hasta ahora había caminado cabizbajo, notó que no faltaba mucho para llegar al hotel y apresuró un poco el paso. No pasó mucho para que entrara en la recepción de este, entró al ascensor y oprimió el botón con el número 6, en un instante llegó y caminó hacia la habitación donde se hospedaban; una vez dentro se echó en el sofá con la intención de dormirse, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantar. Caminó con pesadez y abrió la blanca puerta, encontrándose del otro lado con un mojado y sonriente rubio.

— ¡Sasuke! -gritó alegre.

—Naruto. -lo miró sin ganas.

— ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó abrazándose a sí mismo, comenzaba a sentir frío.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? -ignoró su pregunta.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan y yo vamos a desayunar. -sonrió-. Pero no nos dejarán entrar al restaurante estando mojados.

—Entonces ve a tu habitación y no me molestes. -dijo cerrando la puerta.

— ¡No espera! -lo detuvo-. El hotel donde me hospedo queda más lejos... Y ambos ya estamos muy mojados, ¿puedes prestarme algo de ropa?

— ¿Dónde está? -asomó la cabeza para mirar el pasillo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Ah, no quiso subir, me está esperando en la recepción. -sonrió.

—Tsk. -cerró los ojos-. Entra.

—Gracias. -dijo amable cerrando la puerta detrás de sí-. Con una playera es suficiente.

—Ajá. -murmuró el Uchiha mientras buscaba en sus maletas algo 'adecuado' para el rubio.

—También deberías cambiarte Sasuke, puedes enfermar. -le sugirió.

—Da igual. -contestó aventándole una playera azul oscuro al rostro.

—Genial. -sonrió agradecido y se quitó su mojada playera para vestirse con la de Sasuke-. ¿Has subido de peso? Me queda enorme. -dijo divertido estirando los lados de la playera.

—No. Pero tú estás demasiado desnutrido.

— ¡Tengo músculos! -se defendió.

—Claro. -dijo con tono sarcástico.

—Tengo más que tú. -lo retó.

—No lo creo. -contestó algo divertido y se levantó la playera dejando ver su pecho marcado.

— ¡Eso no es real! -gritó alarmado.

—Sabes que sí. -sonrió divertido bajando su playera.

—Como sea. -hizo un puchero-. Gracias por la playera Sasuke, te la devolveré mañana.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Quieres ir a desayunar con nosotros? -lo invitó.

— ¿Con Sakura? No gracias. -se sentó en el sofá.

—Es divertida. -sonrió.

—Es... estúpida.

—No la llames así, tú le gustas. -le recordó.

— ¿También te creíste eso? -sonrió de lado.

—Es cierto.

—Se acostó con Itachi. Es una zorra. -cruzó los brazos tras su nuca.

— ¡No lo es! ¿Porqué no puedes ser solo un poco amable con Sakura-chan? -lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo fui, tuve una charla con ella, con eso fue suficiente.

—Sasuke. -le regañó.

—Es una niña, no voy a salir con una niña, no sé qué es lo que a Itachi y a ti les atrae de ella. -dijo casi gritando.

—No eres tan mayor...

— ¿Ella te mandó a hablar conmigo? -preguntó molesto.

— ¡No! Sakura-chan no quiere verte más, por eso no quiso subir.

— ¿No quiere verme más? -rió-. Un peso menos. -suspiró cansado.

— ¿De verdad te molesta?

—Mucho. -dijo serio.

—Ni siquiera la conoces...

—Tú eres el que no la conoce, en medio de la cena de anoche me besó, luego se fue a no sé dónde con Itachi para cojer y ahora viene a reclamarme porqué besé a Karin, ¡está loca!

— ¿Te besó? -dijo divertido.

—No es gracioso.

— ¿Y qué tal?

— ¿Qué? -lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Te gustó?

—Esto es estúpido.

—Te gustó. -le afirmó.

—No. -negó rotundamente.

— ¿Quién besa mejor? ¿Karin o Sakura-chan? -preguntaba con diversión.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Fue un beso...! Extraño. -recordó.

— ¿Ves? Te gustó. -sonrió como satisfecho.

—Esto es ridículo Naruto.

—No lo es, solo di que te gustó.

—Ni siquiera... lo sentí. Fue rápido y... no cerré los ojos. -admitió.

— ¡¿No los cerraste?! -preguntó alarmado como si de un pecado se tratase.

—No grites. Fue solo un beso, uno estúpido.

—Sus labios son suaves. -habló el rubio.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Deja de hablar de eso idiota! –gritó abrumado.

—Ven, vayamos a desayunar teme.

—Solo si tú invitas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos-dattebayo! -gritó emocionado.

—Por cierto, -dijo levantándose del sofá y entrando a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa mojada-, ¿cómo sabes que tiene los labios suaves?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Yo solo lo dije… para que lo admitieras. –sonrió nervioso.

— ¿La besaste? –preguntó casi afirmándolo.

—Creo… que tengo que contarte un par de cosas. –dijo mirando a otro lado.

—Salgamos en la noche.

—Sin Karin. –le advirtió.

—Sin Karin. –sonrió de lado y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Bajaron en el ascensor y caminaron a la recepción, ahí estaba la pelirosa de pie… y acompañada.

— ¿No te lo dije? Es una zorra. –le susurró el Uchiha al rubio mientras se acercaban.

—Shh, debe ser un amigo.

—Naruto. –sonrió la pelirosa al verlo y se sonrojó al notar que Sasuke también estaba ahí.

—Traje a Sasuke, espero que no te moleste. –le dijo el rubio.

—No… Ah, el es Kiba. –dijo la pelirosa señalando a su acompañante-. Es un amigo de la escuela, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Qué hay. –saludo el castaño.

—Claro. –sonrió Naruto-. Hola, él es Sasuke, un amigo nuestro.

—Espero que no me estés engañando con ninguno de ellos dos Sakura. -dijo divertido Kiba.

—¿Eh? No. –sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno… vamos a desayunar, ¿nos acompañas Kiba? –lo invitó el ojiazul.

—Gracias, pero quedé con alguien para desayunar. –se disculpó y rió al ver cómo la pelirosa hacía un puchero-. No te preocupes mi rosadita, no es más importante que tú. –dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—Te creeré. –sonrió.

—Te veré más tarde. –le dijo acercándose a darle un beso en los labios-. Nos vemos. –se despidió de Naruto y Sasuke y salió del hotel.

—Zooooorra. –volvió a susurrar el Uchiha para Naruto.

—Shh. Hey Sakura-chan, ¿vamos ya? –dijo alegre.

—No. –habló Sasuke y ambos lo miraron- No te dejarán entrar así al restaurante.

—Ya sé pero…

—Te prestaré algo, ven. –le indicó con la mano.

—No. –negó molesta.

—Sakura-chan… Sasuke solo intenta ser amable.

— ¿Amable? –rió burlándose-. Gracias, pero no. –dijo mirando al Uchiha y después se dirigió a Naruto- ¿Porqué no se adelantan? Iré al hotel a cambiarme y los veré allá.

— ¿Estás segura? Puedo prestarte mi playera.

—Es de él. –señaló a Sasuke.

—Estoy harto. –suspiró el pelinegro cansado-. Te veo más tarde Naruto, no pienso salir con ella. –dijo dándose la vuelta.

— ¡No, espera! –lo jaló la pelirosa-. Desayuna conmigo… ¿si? –le pidió agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Porqué debería desayunar con una chica tan molesta, malcriada y aburrida como tú? –le pregunto en tono serio pero no estaba molesto.

—No me llamaste niña. –sonrió divertida.

—Ya sé. –dijo haciendo una mueca extraña.

—Préstame una playera. –dijo como orden.

—Vamos. –caminó delante para subir de nuevo a su habitación.

Ambos subieron al ascensor y dentro la pelirosa se acercó al Uchiha para abrazarlo, él la alejó divertido y le dijo algo como: 'Espacio personal'. Cuando entraron a la habitación la pelirosa se sentó en el suelo de la sala esperando a que Sasuke le llevara alguna playera que pudiera utilizar, unos minutos más tarde apareció con una playera de manga larga de color negro, se colocó en cuclillas frente a Sakura y se la entregó.

—Creo que es lo más pequeño que tengo.

—Y aún así me quedará enorme. –dijo divertida quitándose su blusa mojada, antes de que sintiera más frío se puso la playera con rapidez y miró las mangas que le quedaban muy grandes- ¿Ves? –sonrió.

—Te ves mejor así. –le confesó.

—Sasuke… -lo tomó de la mejilla con la mano derecha.

— ¿Que? –la miró alejándole la mano.

—Lamento lo de hace rato… esa escenita que armé… -dijo cabizbaja.

—Hagamos como que no pasó. –suspiró.

—Pero no pienso darme por vencida. –levantó la mirada.

—Ah. Aquí vamos otra vez. –bufó cansado.

—Me gustas. –le confesó de nuevo y se acercó a darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—No hagas eso. –pidió sin saber qué era lo que quería.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? –preguntó sonrojada.

—Es obvio que no, el amor… –dijo molesto.

—Entonces… -lo interrumpió-. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesito para enamorarte?

—¿Qué dices? –la miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no te gusto? ¿Por qué te gusta Karin?

—No metas a Karin en esto. –le dijo en tono serio.

—Quiéreme a mí. –le pidió y de nuevo se acercó a besarlo.

—Sakura…

—Por favor. –dijo con ternura y una vez más lo besó.

—Hey…

—Cerraste los ojos. –dijo divertida.- Significa que quieres.

—No, Sakura... –intentó decir.

—Solo uno más. –comenzó a acercarse.

—Besaste a Itachi, y seguramente no solo en los labios.

—Es diferente. –dijo sacudiéndole el cabello húmedo.

—Besaste a tú amigo, el de allá abajo. –le recordó.

—Es… diferente. .repitió con diversión.

—Y creo que a Naruto también. –dudó.

—Eso fue… hace mucho tiempo. –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—No me gustas, ni siquiera… eres linda.

—No me importa. –le susurró en los labios.

—Apenas te conocí ayer y la impresión que me has dado es… que eres una zorra. –le confesó y sintió un peso menos en la espalda.

—Lo soy. Pero a ti te gusta Karin, que es una zorra, quizás también te guste yo.

—No menciones a Karin. –dijo con seriedad.

—Hagamos un trato, si no te gusta mi beso puedes regresármelo.

—¿Y si me gusta? –preguntó inconscientemente.

—Te daré otro. –le mordió el labio inferior.

—Eso es trampa… -dijo como pudo.

—Entonces hagamos trampa, Sasuke.

Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a ser atraído por la singular pelirosa.

**_'Sí son suaves',_** pensó el Uchiha mientras la besaba.

* * *

**Qué opinan?**

**sé que es mucho diálogo pero estoy mejorando en eso, soy una amateur no me peguen :CC**

**xD**

**Gracias por leer y si comentan gracias también por eso.**

**Nos vemos el próximo lunes :DD**

**P.D: No, no me enojé por el review ese xD de hecho ni lo borré y no, tampoco estoy desesperada por comentarios C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas :DD**

**Perdón por tardar tanto hoy, tuve muchas cosas que hacer porqué regresé a la escuela :c**

**Pero bueno, incluso el capítulo de hoy es relativamente corto, sin embargo me pareció bueno, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra :33**

**Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, el que ya tengo algunos capítulos así que si pueden buscar en mi perfil la verán, se titula 'Amour Jeu', está lindo a mi parecer jeje y hoy subiré dos capítulos así que espero que compense éste que es un poco corto.**

**En fin, espero les agrade, y me gustaría saberlo de verdad en especial en este capítulo por lo mismo de que es corto.**

**Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, me hacen el día :DD**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Poco más de cinco minutos era el tiempo que el Uchiha y la pelirosa llevaban besándose.  
Sakura no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella con Sasuke, ¡por Dios se estaban besando! ¡El pelinegro había accedido a besarla! Se sentía feliz, tanto que de ves en cuando sonreía sobre sus labios; por el contrario, el jóven azabache pensaba... en nada, realmente no quería pensar en nada pues usualmente solía razonar demiaasdo las cosas y si eso hacía en ese momento todo se acabaría. No es como que le gustara, pero tampoco le disgustaba ese beso.

Mordidas, pequeñas succiones de labio, juego de lenguas y leves quejidos de placer era lo que había en la habitación de los Uchiha y que pronto acabaría, pues no contaban con que un desesperado rubio subiera a interrumpirlos.  
Como si fuera su casa, abrió la puerta con total descaro gritando cual niño pequeño cuando ha perdido a sus padres.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Podrían darse prisa? Muero de ha... -comenzó a decir y calló en seco al notar aquella escena entre su mejor amigo y su amor de toda la vida.

Un pequeño tic en su ojo se hizo presente, las manos le temblaron un poco, incluso tenía la boca abierta, ¡con razón se estaban tardando! ¡Si ahí dentro se estaban comiendo!  
Los mencionados por el rubio se separaron de inmediato, el Uchiha lo miró como asustado, Sakura sonrió como si hubiera sido solo una broma.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? -les preguntó con seriedad pero quiso sonar divertido.

—Naruto, es solo... un beso. -contestó la ojijade con la misma sonrisa.

—Sasuke. -lo miró y pronunció su nombre como en tono de regaño.

—Ya sé. -dijo pasando sus manos por su negra cabellera revolviéndola un poco.

—¡Me dijiste que te acostaste con Itachi! -gritoneó el rubio.

—Sí, pero esto es diferente... -intentó defenderse y pensó que aún no tomaba la pastilla del día después.

—¿Diferente? Seguramente piensas hacer lo mismo con Sasuke. -dijo algo molesto.

—¡No! ... bueno, si Sasuke quiere...

—Ni lo pienses. -habló el pelinegro.

—Sakura-chan... -dijo Naruto en tono triste.

—Vayamos a desayunar. -sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Pero...

—Tengo que hacer algo antes, pero los veo en el restaurante. El de ventanas rojas, ¿verdad? -preguntó cuando se puso de pie frente a Naruto.

—Sí, pero Sakura-chan, creo que debemos... -intentó decir.

—No tardo Naruto. -volvió a sonreír y salió casi corriendo del hotel.

—Naruto. -dijo de inmediato el pelinegro-. Necesitamos hablar.

—Lo sé. -agachó la cabeza pero luego levantó la mirada y sonrió igual que la pelirosa-. Pero tengo hambre, así que vayamos a desayunar.

Ambos salieron del hotel y caminaron bajo la pequeña brisa que la tormenta había dejado. El restaurante -que no era ni elegante ni uno de mala muerte- quedaba solo a unos pocos metros y entraron para reservar una mesa de tres, dentro se sentaron y casi de inmediato ordenaron su desayuno pues casi eran las once y no había probado ni un solo bocado.

Mientras, la pelirosa corría a su habitación a sacar de una bolsa un frasco que desde hacía un tiempo había llenado de pastillas del día siguiente y que siempre ocultaba de su madre. Sacó una y la tomó sin necesidad de agua, antes de salir se paró frente al espejo y tocó su cuello mirando las tontas marcas que el sensual Uchiha le había dejado, hizo una mueca de molestia y salió corriendo para llegar de nuevo con Naruto y Sasuke.  
En la entrada del restaurante dijo que venía con dos chicos que ya estaban dentro y accedió, se sentó con ellos y pidió muchos, muchos hotcakes junto con jugo de naranja, hacía rato que no desayunaba algo así y ese día tenía mucho apetito.

Durante el desayuno -ya que todos tenían sus platillos-, la pelirosa solo se dedicó a mirar a Sasuke y dedicarle sonrisas llenas de ternura, él solo la miraba como con disgusto y la ignoraba, hablando con Naruto quién sabe de qué cosa.  
Cuando aquel tema de conversación terminó, y nadie más dijo nada, Naruto pudo notar que el ambiente entre sus dos amigos se estaba poniendo un poco denso, tanto como Sakura como el azabache se miraban sin poder descifrar de qué manera o porqué lo hacían.

—Eh... iré al baño. -dijo levantándose-. Un buen rato. -continuó y los dos que estaban sentados lo miraron con confusión-. Digo, por si tienen cosas qué arreglar. -termino y se alejó a paso lento.

—Sasuke. -habló rápidamente la ojijade.

—¿Ahora qué? -preguntó algo molesto mientras con el tenedor tomaba un poco de su ensalada.

—¿Qué sentiste? -lo miró como concentrada y él solo arqueó una ceja con duda-. Hace rato, cuando...

—Nada. -dijo serio.

—Mentiroso.

—Es cierto. -la miró.

—Te gustó, yo lo sé, ¿porqué no le dijiste a Naruto que estaba bien lo que hacíamos? -le cuestionó.

—Hmp. -rió-. Porque no está bien.

—¿Y porqué no? Tú no quieres a Karin y...

—No metas a Karin en esto.

—¿Porqué? ¿Porqué la defiendes tanto? ¡Tú me dijiste que es molesta, en tus mensajes lo dices también!

—Tsk. No dejé de besarte... porque me gustó. -admitió y pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirosa-. Pero estuvo mal.

—¡No! ¡¿Porqué?! -gritó sin importar mucho que la escucharan.

—No hagas esto frente a todos.

—¡Dime porqué!

—Porque Karin es mi novia, no tú.

—Pero no la quieres, Sasuke... -hizo un puchero.

—Sakura. Nunca vas a entender porqué salgo con ella, jamás. -dijo ya algo cansado y se levantó para sacar dinero de su billetera.

—¡Ten tu estúpida cosa! -volvió a gritar aventando su celular a la mesa-. Supongo que no hace falta que me encargue de esa situación si ya no te molesta.

—Tienes razón. -sonrió divertido ante la reacción de la chica y tomó su celular después de haber dejado el dinero de lo que consumió en la mesa.

—Sasuke... ¿a dónde vas? -le preguntó cabizbaja al darse cuenta que de verdad se iba.

—Lejos tí Sakura. -contestó cuando comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Afuera el sol comenzaba a asomarse de entre las nubes grises, el azabache caminó sin prisa por la arena, ¿ya les había dicho que le encantaba la playa?, ¿no? Bueno, pues le encantaba, por el hecho de ser tan tranquila, el mar lo relajaba, el calor lo hacía sentir bien. Pensó un poco en Karin, realmente le entristecía el hecho de no soportarla aún siendo su novia, porque, todo chico con una novia se siente feliz, completo, enamorado... Pero él no lo estaba, y Karin parecía saberlo, al igual que todos. Comenzaba a darse cuenta del daño que le hacía: jamás salían a una cita o algo parecido, para su cumpleaños Sasuke solo le compraba algo que ella pedía mucho, algo sin valor sentimental, podían ser zapatos, ropa, bolsas... Nunca una cena romántica, o una noche a solas. En realidad eran contadas las veces que habían dormido juntos, siete.

Siete en medio año de relación... ¿qué clase de relación enferma sostenía con la peliroja? Maldito el día en que había escuchado a su padre hablar sobre... eso, y maldito el día en que decidió decirle a Karin que sí, sin saber que no lo hacía por otra cosa que no fuera tener contento a su padre.

Suspiró cansado, a veces le mortificaba pensar tanto en Karin, porque a pesar de no sentir mucho por ella sí que pensaba demasiado. Después de todo era su novia y tenía que pensar en ella, ¿no?  
Estaba cerca del mar, por lo que decidió acostarse dejando los pies al alcance de la pequeña marea que provocaba este. Sonrió casi inconscientemente, realmente amaba la playa, quizás era lo único que amaba, después de su madre claro. Sin saber porqué, dejó de pensar en Karin cuando el recuerdo de la pelirosa sonriendo llegó a su mente.

Malditas mujeres. ¿No podía estar un segundo sin dejar de pensar en ellas?

Sacudió la cabeza con la intención de alejar el pensamiento de Sakura, pero casi podía sentir aquel beso de nuevo. Beso del que se arrepentía, porque a pesar de haberle gustado no estaba bien, había engañado a Karin y es no lo hacía un hombre como él. Una vez más maldijo mentalmente el día anterior, estúpida ética y moral que lo había hecho ir a ayudar a Sakura de no ahogarse.  
El cielo comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo... no, no era el cielo, eran sus ojos, cansados, hambrientos de sueño. Y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo pudo ver en su cabeza a Karin y Sakura sonriendo.

_Quizás ser gay no era mala idea._

El esto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, Sakura había pasado todo el día con sus padres, al igual que Naruto con los suyos. Karin había decidio salir de compras para rellenar sus maletas, y los Uchiha se encargaban de trabajo todo el día, todos los días, incluyendo un poco a Itachi.

Más noche, el menor de los Uchiha y Naruto se pusieron de acuerdo para salir a un bar al que poca gente acudía, ya que a Sasuke no le agradaban mucho ese tipo de lugares concurridos. Avisaron a sus madres que llegarían tarde y ambos salieron de sus respectivos hoteles para caminar por la -aún más- tranquila playa, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando entraron al pequeño bar, dentro caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa que tenía por asiento dos pequeños sillones.

Después de acomodarse y pedir un par de tragos -que Naruto tuvo que convencer al Uchiha sobre eso-, el primero comenzaba a hablar pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió con una afirmación bastante segura.

—No intento nada con Sakura.

—Ajá. -contestó como sin importancia.

—¿Porqué crees que saldría con ella? Ya te lo dije...

—Amo a Sakura-chan, lo sabes. -dijo con seriedad y el pelinegro abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es Sakura, de la que te hablé mil y un veces antes. -recordó mientras bebía su vaso con vodka entero.

—¿Sakura? -pensó y luego rió sin querer-. Sakura, ¿por la que tenías esa sonrisa estúpida todos los días? ¿De verdad?

—Es en serio. -lo miró a los ojos.

—Es una broma. -dijo divertido y volvió a reír, no entendía porqué le causaba tanta gracia.

—Sasuke, hablo en serio.

—¿Porqué? No entiendo qué es lo que...

—Yo tampoco sé qué le ves a mi prima. -bebió del vaso de Sasuke.

—Es diferente. -dijo quitándole el vaso y terminó de beberlo él.

—¿Porqué? -lo miró atento.

—Solo lo es.

—Sasuke. -le reprochó-. Karin... ella te quiere.

—Lo sé, pero nuestra relación es algo que no te importa.

—Me importa porque te estás metiendo con Sakura-chan. -le recordó.

—Ella se está metiendo conmigo, estoy con Karin, no voy a dejarla.

—Suenas muy seguro.

—Lo estoy, no voy a dejarla en mucho tiempo, Sakura... eso fue estúpido y voy a contárselo a Karin. Así que deja de meterte en esto, y ve por Sakura.

—¿Eh? -lo miró desconcertado.

—¿No dices que la amas? Solo encárgate de que no salga ni se acueste con otros. -le sugirió mientras tomaba entero otro vaso de whisky.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Pero tú y Sakura-chan... -dijo asombrado.

—No hay nada, ¿cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? -preguntó algo molesto y se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? No llevamos aquí ni diez minutos. -se quejó.

—Tengo que hablar con Karin, y ya sabes que no me gustan estos lugares.

—¡Teme!

—Y como no me gustan y tú me invitaste, tú pagas mis tragos. ¿También vas a ir a París? Allá podemos hablar sobre tu -hizo énfasis en aquella palabra- Sakura. -sonrió divertido y salió del escandaloso lugar.

Apenas saliendo -y con la fortuna de ya tener su celular de vuelta- le envió un mensaje a Karin preguntándole dónde se encontraba.

'Cerca de la playa, ¿dónde estás tú amor?' -le contestó.

'También, necesitamos vernos, ahora' -le escribió como orden.

'¡Claro que sí Sasuke-kun! Tus padres y mis tíos saldrán a cenar, vamos a tu hotel'

'No, en la playa' -le pidió pues se sentía más relajado allí.

'Te veo frente al faro, ¿si?'

'Ya casi estoy ahí' -contestó de inmediato y era cierto que ya estaba muy cerca.

Caminó un poco más hasta que llegó frente al faro -que en realidad se encontraba mucho muy lejos pero se podía ver desde ese lado de la playa-, tuvo que esperar algunos diez minutos hasta que vio a la peliroja acercarse, se sentó frente a él en la arena y lo miró con alegría.

—Es lindo que me hayas pedido vernos. -sonrió y lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

—Tenemos que hablar. -la miró.

—¿Es importante? -dijo casi con los ojos brillosos.

—Si pero... no... no te voy a pedir matrimonio. -le confesó algo sonrojado sin mirarla.

—Umm... -pensó divertida imaginándose de blanco y al Uchiha esperándolo en el altar-. ¿Entonces qué es?

—Sakura me besó. -dijo sin rodeos.

—¡¿Hizo qué?! -gritó molesta-. ¡Voy a...!

—Karin. -la detuvo-. Nos besamos.

—¿Qué? -se quedó como en shock.

—No diré que no quise porque... bueno... también fue mi culpa.

—Sasuke-kun. -lo miró con los ojos brillosos, a pesar de que todos la tachaban de zorra y malcriada realmente no lo era, amaba a Sasuke y le dolía que le hubiera hecho eso.

-... entiendo si no quieres salir más conmigo. -le dijo de nuevo sin mirarla, no es que le doliera terminar con ella, es solo que...

—Bueno... ya me has hecho daño saliendo conmigo. -habló seria y el Uchiha la miró sorprendido-. Lo supe una vez mientras discutías con tu hermano.

—Iba a decírtelo.

—Puedes decírmelo, no entendí muy bien. -sonrió nostálgica.

—No es que no te quiera, aunque tampoco... -hizo una mueca extraña-. Eres... me gusta que estés conmigo. -admitió.

—Eso es mentira. -rió co amargura.

—No. Bueno... es egoísta. Es por mi padre, Itachi siempre es tan perfecto en todo menos en las relaciones y yo... -comenzó a decir y frunció el ceño, luego se relajó y su tono de voz cambió-. ¿Tengo que decirlo?

—No. -volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de verdadera felicidad-. No me importa que salgas conmigo solo por eso, yo te amo Sasuke-kun. -se acercó a besarlo profundamente.

—Siento no poder decir lo mismo. -le dijo luego de separarse.

—Está bien. -le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo-. Solo... terminamos, ¿si?

—¿Qué?

—Sigamos saliendo, como amigos, como antes. -le recordó-. Y que tu padre siga pensando que aún somos novios, después de todo...

—No voy a cortar contigo. -la interrumpió-. Y no solo por mi padre. Llevamos saliendo medio año, no voy a... dejarte solo porque sí. Lamento lo de Sakura, es obvio que no volverá a pasar.

—Sasuke... -se sonrojó al escucharlo hablar así y lo miró como con esperanzas.

—No termines conmigo. -dijo como pidiéndoselo.

—Jamás. -se acercó a su rostro y volvió a besarlo con ternura, el Uchiha correspondió apretando más la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de la peliroja.

**'Si tan solo Sakura fuera tan madura como otras...', pensó de nuevo mientras besaba a su novia, a Karin, a quien no quería.**

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? Realmente es muy corto, lo sé, pero creo que quedó muy específico todo, Sakura no hizo mucho de las suyas en este capítulo pero en los próximos sí, Kiba anda por ahí no crean que me olvidé de él xD**

**Perdonen si tiene algún error ortográfico, odio las laptops -.- xD**

**De nuevo gracias por sus lecutras y háganme saber si les gustó n.n**

**Nos leemos en el que sigue :DD**

**P.D: Recuerden mi otro fic, Amou Jeu, está en mi perfil :33**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas :DD**

**Bueno, les tengo una buena noticia y otra mala :I **

**La buena es que aquí está la conti de... pues este fic xD**

**La mala es que para quienes esperaban la conti de Amour Jeu tengo que decirles que aun no la tengo, la escuela me pesa mucho :c más ahora que ya voy a salir, me tratan como un esclavo. Espero que me entiendan con eso, trataré de subirla el viernes, se los juro, y las que son pacientes y me esperan gracias :33**

**A las que no, lo siento, pero también tengo muchas cosas que hacer tanto en casa como en la escuela, así que lo siento :CC**

**En fin, aquí ay una MINI ADVERTENCIA, este capitulo contiene algo, un mínimo así super poquito de NaruSaku, es nada, de verdad, leanlo para que lo vean con sus propios ojitos, si ya desde aquí no quieren leerlo pos... bueno :c jaja pero dense cuenta que necesitaba ese momento NaruSaku para que al final de cap hubiera SasuSaku, espero que me entiendan :33**

**Ojalá les guste el cap, soy feliz con sus lecturas y reviews de verdad n.n POR CIERTO ABAJITO LES CONTESTO SUS REVIEWS CHICAS :33**

**Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Terrible.

Esa palabra bastaba para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento. Tosió un par de veces y se volvió a recargar en el escusado, a pesar de seguir casi inconsciente los recuerdos -que por ahora no quería tener en mente- vinieron uno a uno en su cabeza...

Luego de esa pequeña 'discusión' con Sasuke en el restaurante se sintió destrozada, quería verlo y que le explicara todo sobre su relación con Karin, porque nada concordaba según ella. Entonces contactó a Kiba, aquel amigo que hacía poco había encontrado en la recepción del hotel, y que le dijo que estaba de vacaciones ahí un par de días, por lo que podían verse en cualquier momento; y así lo hicieron, mas noche, salió con él a un bar a tomar hasta morir, bueno, no hasta morir, hasta cojer, porque parecía que con Itachi no le había sido suficiente.  
Si bien Sasuke le había dicho que era una zorra y le había dolido escucharlo, no le importaba esa noche, y mucho menos si era para 'olvidar' un momento todo aquello.

Pero el exceso de alcohol y sexo la había dejado casi muerta, por lo que se arrastró hasta llegar a su celular que quién sabe en qué momento se había caído al suelo, intentó escribir un mensaje pero -por razones más que obvias- le fue imposible, así que optó por solo buscar en su agenda de contactos el nombre 'Naruto', y esperando haber acertado picó el botón de llamar. Unos segundos después -y sí, había acertado llamando a Naruto y no a otra persona- este contestó, rápidamente se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amiga -amor de toda la puta vida- y de donde fuera que estaba salió corriendo para ir por la pelirosa -que sí, estaba con Kiba en quién sabe qué hotel y él por suerte estaba profundamente dormido, ya saben, típico-.

No pasó mucho cuando el rubio tocó con desesperación la puerta, la ojijade alcanzó a gritar que estaba abierto y de inmediato el chico entró. Por suerte su amiga estaba toda envuelta en una sábana, pues no era el momento adecuado para deleitarse con su cuerpo, el que siempre había querido ver así y tenerlo casi así en su cama, solo que más consiente.

—Sakura-chan. -dijo el rubio preocupado y se agachó para tomarla en brazos.

—Naruto... ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó desconcertada.

—Me llamaste para que viniera.

— ¿Y cómo... sabías que estaba aquí?

—Ya sabes, esa aplicación que te dice todo... -contestó con una sonrisa algo tierna.- Vamos, te llevaré conmigo.

— ¿A dónde?

—Pedí una habitación. No te llevaré con tus padres así Sakura-chan. -le informó.

— ¿De verdad? Gracias. -dijo esta vez con una sonrisa ebria en su rostro.

—A veces no entiendo cómo es que alguien como tú puede beber tanto, no deberías hacerlo. -le dijo como regaño.

—Llévame contigo. -ignoró las palabras del rubio.

—Recogeré tu ropa. -le comentó y así lo hizo, toda la ropa de Sakura se encontraba en el suelo, dudó un poco antes de tomar las bragas y el brasier -que no era tan grande como imaginaba, aunque no es como que la hubiese imaginado... bueno...- pero tuvo que recogerlas, envolvió aquellas prendas en la demás ropa, que no era mas que un short y la playera que Sasuke le había prestado esa tarde, tomó también sus sandalias, todo con una mano. Luego se acercó de nuevo a la pelirosa y -de alguna manera- consiguió subirla en su espalda, la acomodó y luego se levantó.- Listo.  
—Eres... un buen amigo Naruto, deberíamos brindar por eso. -sugirió.

—No más alcohol Sakura-chan, verás cómo vas a odiarlo mañana.

— ¿Tú crees? -preguntó cerca de su oído y esto le provocó un pequeño escalofrío a Naruto.

—Ya lo creo. -contestó mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación y sin cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la de al lado, que había pedido en la recepción para pasar la noche con Sakura.

Dentro, la recostó en la cama y dejó su ropa en el suelo, se sentó a su lado y la miró con ternura, era tan pequeña y linda, tan graciosa y divertida... ¿Porqué se arruinaba con el alcohol? A penas tenías diecisiete años, ¿qué iba a ser de ella en unos cuantos más?  
La pelirosa la miró con una sonrisa llena de inocencia, parecía no sentir o notar lo ebria que estaba, se talló los ojos como con sueño y con un gran esfuerzo logró sentarse para mirar mejor a Naruto.

—Gracias. -dijo acercándose a abrazarlo.

—Sabes que no es nada Sakura-chan. -contestó alejándola un poco.

— ¿Y Sasuke? -preguntó repentinamente.

— ¿Sasuke? Debe estar durmiendo ahora, es algo tarde.

—Ya veo. -recargó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio-. Naruto, tú sí me quieres, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que te quiero Sakura-chan. -le dijo mientras acariciaba su rosado cabello.

—Naruto. -repitió-. Sal conmigo.

— ¿Qué? -dijo en shock.

—Quizás... quizás así Sasuke se ponga celoso y...

—Sakura-chan. -la alejó para mirarla a los ojos-. Sasuke... no creo que... ya sabes... le gustes o algo parecido.

—Pero nos besamos. -sonrió intentando recordar.

—Eso no basta para gustarle a alguien.

— ¿Ah no? -se encogió de hombros.

—No. Mira... besaste a Itachi ¿no?

—Ajá. -asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y te gusta? -arqueó una ceja.

—Es bueno en la cama. -pensó.

—... hablo sentimentalmente.

— ¡Ah! No. -rió.

—Y también besaste a... tu amigo, Kiba. ¿Te gusta?

— ¡No! -gritó como avergonzada.

— ¿Entonces...?

— ¿Podemos besarnos? -le preguntó como cuando una niña pequeña le pregunta a su padre si le compra aquella muñeca, o si pueden ir al circo.

— ¿Eh? No. -reaccionó nervioso.

— ¿Por qué no? Somos amigos.

—Sakura-chan... estás ebria. -le recordó.

—No importa. -sonrió-. Anda.

—No. -negó con la cabeza.

—Ya nos hemos besado antes.

—Fue hace mucho. -intentó no recordar, pero era inevitable pensar en sus labios suaves presionando los suyos, con dulzura, con pasión y...

—Por favor. -le pidió con ojos de perro hambriento.

—Sakura-chan, no puedo...

—Yo cerraré los ojos, ¿bien? -dijo haciéndolo.

—No lo haré. -le advirtió.

—Naruto. -abrió los ojos e hizo un puchero.

—No es correcto.

—Entonces me iré. -dijo como amenazándolo e intentó levantarse pero un mareo invadió su cabeza y cayó al pie de la cama.

— ¡Sakura-chan! -gritó asustado y corrió a verla. Ella estaba bien, solo tenía un pequeño ataque de risa.

—Estoy bien. -sonrió divertida y se recargó en el hombro del rubio.

—Deberías dormir ya. -le sugirió.

—Después de que me beses. -levantó la cabeza y se acercó a su rostro.

—Sakura-chan no...

—Por favor. -dijo dándole un beso húmedo en el cuello.

— ¡Sakura! -gritó bajito y le apartó.

—No me llamaste 'Sakura-chan'.

—Ni lo haré si sigues con eso de... de besarnos. -se sonrojó, claro que quería, ¡lo deseaba más que nada! Se habían besado hacía dos años y había sido algo tan pequeño que ahora le daban ganas de devorarla, y no solo de eso...

—Na-ru-to-kun. -dijo casi con ternura mientras se sentaba sobre él aún sosteniendo con ambas manos la sábana que la cubría.

—Sakura. Está mal, tú quieres a Sasuke ¿no? Tú y yo... solo somos amigos. -recordó tratando de ocultar la tristeza.

—Pero Sasuke es un idiota y tú no. -sonrió y se acercó a sus labios-. Así que bésame.

—Estás ebria, no está bien... -intentó decir pero los sus labios fueron atrapados lenta y dulcemente por los de su pelirosa amiga-. Sakura... -habló durante el beso.

—Está bien. -le contestó sin dejar de besarlo y el rubio aceleró el paso del beso. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso justo a él? Sakura estaba ebria y seguramente no recordaría ni una cuarta parte de todo lo que estaba pasando... ¿entonces sí estaba bien?

Aquel beso comenzaba a ser demasiado para el rubio. Se sentía bien, tan endemoniadamente bien, tan suaves como los recordaba pero quizás con un poco más de experiencia, no le importaba tanto el sabor a alcohol y quizá tabaco, le encantaba sentirla así, sentir a su Sakura...  
La tomó del cuello para acercarla más a él, Sakura le tomó la otra mano que tenía libre y la dirigió a su pecho izquierdo, el chico se sobresaltó un poco y mucho más al sentir cómo la pelirosa apretaba su mano para que así también apretara su pecho. Ambos soltaron un pequeño gemido de placer... aunque de Sakura se escuchó algo más que un gemido.

—Sasuke... -murmuró y el rubio la escuchó.

—Sakura-chan. -se separó de inmediato y alejó ambas manos de su cuerpo.

— ¡Lo siento! -gritó sonando casi arrepentida-. Sigamos ¿sí? -cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo al rubio.

— ¿Sabes? -la apartó-. Tengo algo de sueño Sakura-chan. -dijo cabizbajo.

—Bien. -sonó algo molesta e intentó subir a la cama, pero los efectos de todo lo que había tomado aún no desaparecían y necesitó de la ayuda de Naruto, quien la cargó solo un momento hasta que se acostó en la cama.

—Le mandé un mensaje a mis padres, le avisarán a los tuyos que estamos juntos. -le informó mientras se acostaba del otro lado de la cama procurando estar lo más lejos posible de Sakura, no quería cometer una estupidez por la noche.

—Gracias Naruto. -sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla-. Gracias por ser mi amigo. -terminó y luego se acomodó tapándose con la cobija y se colocó en posición fetal.

El rubio la miró mientras intentaba dormir. Quizás era cierto que su amiga era una zorra, como Sasuke le había repetido esa tarde, pero también era cierto que la seguía amando como antes o incluso hasta más. Aunque había una cosa más que era cierta: que Sakura estaba extrañamente enamorada de Sasuke y que él no podría ocultar esos sentimientos por mucho tiempo.

'Estúpido amor', pensó y luego rió al darse cuenta que sonaba como un adolescente.  
'Pinche amor', dijo mentalmente la pelirosa y sin saber porqué comenzó a llorar solo un poco antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

—Es mentira... -habló Sakura levantándose del suelo y se miró en el espejo del baño-. Mierda, no puede ser... -se tocó los labios y se enjuagó la boca con bastante agua para sacar ese asqueroso sabor de ahí.  
Bajó la palanca del escusado y salió corriendo hacia la cama donde se encontró a su amigo aún durmiendo.

— ¡Naruto! -gritó y se tomó la cabeza con una mano, maldita resaca-. ¡Naruto! -repitió esta vez más fuerte y lo sacudió un poco.

—Sakura-chan... -murmuró con sueño a penas abriendo los ojos.

—Naruto, despierta ya. -dijo como orden.

— ¿Qué pasa? -se talló los ojos mientras bostezaba y luego se sentó. Solo después de un rato se dio cuenta de que su amiga se encontraba frente a él igual que la noche anterior... pero sobria-. ¡Ah! ¿Te sientes mejor Sakura-chan?

—Sí... solo necesito una pastilla, y un baño. -se miró asqueada.

—Qué bien que estés mejor. -sonrió.

—Gracias a ti. Siento haberte llamado tan tarde, pero no sabía qué hacer. -se disculpó.

—Está bien. Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Sí. Te pagaré lo del hotel. -le informó.

—No te preocupes por eso Sakura-chan. -se estiró y se puso de pie.

—Pero...

— ¿Quieres desayunar? -la interrumpió.

—No... gracias. Tomaré una ducha, ¿sí?

—Sí. Tu ropa... está en el suelo. -la señaló.

—Ah sí. No tardo. -dijo recogiendo su ropa y entró rápidamente al baño.

Naruto la miró extrañado, ¿no recordaba nada? Bueno... al menos había recordado que lo llamó muy tarde, pero ¿no recordaba nada sobre Kiba?, ¿o sobre su beso?  
Suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en la cama. Realmente Sakura era complicada, pero quizás era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella, ¿o era su cabello rosado?, ¿o sus hermosos ojos color jade? O sus labios... sí, sus labios, definitivamente era eso lo que más le gustaba.

Estúpido beso. Aunque había sido exquisito, sentirla así de nuevo, tan suya por un momento. ¿Debía recordárselo? No. Seguramente no podría mirarla de nuevo a la cara si se lo decía, ¡y menos aún si le decía que le había agarrado un pecho! ¿Porqué le estaba pasando eso a él?, ¿Porqué con Sakura? Su mejor amiga, su amor de toda la vida, la dueña de sus sonrisas estúpidos y desvelos en la universidad...

La puerta se abrió y de ahí salió la pelirosa que se miraba igual que el día anterior, parecía que nada hubiese ocurrido en la noche, como si hubiera sido un simple sueño.

—Creo que tengo que cambiarme de ropa. -rió con un poco de vergüenza, era un reverendo asco tener que usar las mismas bragas del día anterior.

—Quizás. -contestó divertido.

—Y devolver esto. -se estiró la playera y la olió casi sin querer-. Aún huele a Sasuke. -suspiró y recordó lo de en la noche, que mientras besaba a Naruto aquel otro nombre había salido de sus labios.

—Te acompañaré a tu hotel. -dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Gracias. -sonrió y buscó algo con la mirada-. ¿Viste mi celular?

—No, creo... -pensó-. Creo que lo dejaste en la habitación de al lado, ya sabes.

—Ah sí... -agachó la mirada-. Creo que también tengo que cambiar de celular. -rió con inocencia.

— ¿Lo dejarás ahí, Sakura-chan?

—Es temprano, seguramente Kiba sigue ahí y no quiero verlo. -suspiró-. Así que vámonos, ¿sí?

—Vamos Sakura-chan. -sonrió y ambos salieron de la habitación

El rubio se acercó al escritorio en la recepción solo para pagar con su tarjeta la habitación que habían ocupado, la recepcionista le echó una mirada extraña a la pelirosa, ¡claro! Si la había visto entrar con uno y ahora salir con otro.  
Luego de que le devolviera la tarjeta y Naruto le dedicara una amable sonrisa, salieron del hotel caminando por la playa para dirigirse con sus padres. Hubo un enorme e incómodo silencio y ya que la caminata era lenta, el ojiazul decidió hablar.

—Sakura-chan... ¿realmente te gusta Sasuke? -le preguntó sin mirarla y siguió su paso lento.

— ¿Porqué preguntas eso? -contestó algo nerviosa.

—Solo quiero saberlo, ya sabes, tú y él... son mis amigos. -sonrió con nostalgia mientras se detenía.

—Ah... ¿sabes? -habló poniéndose frente a su amigo- De verdad tengo que cambiarme. -dijo cambiando el tema y señaló su ropa.

—Claro. -fingió una sonrisa entendiendo que Sakura no quería hablar sobre eso.

—Gracias por todo lo de ayer. -lo tomó de las manos.

—No fue nada Sakura-chan, solo... no bebas tanto. -le aconsejó.

—Tú y yo deberíamos salir a beber un buen día. -ignoró sus palabras.

—No creo que sea buena idea. -rió nervioso imaginándose todo aquello que harían si ambos se encontraran ebrios.

—Tienes razón. -imitó su risa-. Naruto, en París... salgamos.

— ¿Eh? -abrió los ojos cual platos.

—Sí, tú, yo...

—Y Sasuke. -terminó el rubio con la mirada molesta.

— ¡Sí! -sonrió emocionada-. París es la ciudad del amor y...

—Entiendo. -sonrió con amargura.

— ¡Genial! Tengo que cambiarme, nos veremos luego, ¿sí? -gritó mientras se alejaba y después de mirar al rubio asentir, corrió hacia su hotel.

Pero pronto comenzó a caminar de nuevo con lentitud. Se sentía un asco de persona, seguramente Naruto también pensaba que era una zorra y eso estaba mal, porque, que un amigo te diga que eres una zorra no era lindo. Se maridó el labio, las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes, pero no debía, siempre lloraba por estupideces como esa.

Tomó aire y caminó más tranquila, Sasuke tenía razón, era una tonta adolescente que no sabía lo que quería.

Sasuke.

¡Ah! Era feliz tan solo pensando en su nombre, en sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, sus labios… Mierda sus labios. Eran tan sensuales, besaba tan delicioso. Ahora que recordaba, después de la pequeña pelea en el restaurante no se había podido detener a pensar en el beso con Sasuke, tan maravilloso, pasional, incomparable. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordarlo todo y otro más la invadió al imaginar qué hubiera pasado si el idiota de Naruto no hubiese llegado en ese momento, se lo habría tirado por supuesto. Le habría quitado la playera y con sus manos recorrería su cuerpo húmedo por la lluvia, le besaría el cuello, los hombros el pecho… Se lo hubiese llevado a la cama de inmediato, se colocaría sobre él y se hubiera quitado la playera junto con el brasier, le tomaría las manos para ponerlas sobre sus pechos –que desgraciadamente no eran tan grandes-, diría 'Sasuke' en un gemido para provocarlo a que le hiciera tantas cosas como quisiera…

—Qué idiota. –se dijo a sí misma cuando por ir imaginando todo eso tropezó con una caracola y cayó al suelo.

— A ti te estaba buscando. –escuchó su voz, era Sasuke, estaba ahí.

— ¿A mí? –preguntó aún en el suelo pero volteó a verlo.

— ¿No vas a levantarte? –arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que me lastimé el pie. ¿Podrías cargarme hasta mi hotel? –dijo divertida haciéndole recordar el Uchiha el día en que se habían conocido, que por cierto no tenía mucho.

—No estoy para bromas. –le dijo en tono serio.

—No tienes que ser tan rudo conmigo. –lo miró molesta y se levanto para, casi, encararlo-. Pudiste haberme ayuda…

—No quiero que me busques más. –la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? –lo miró confundida.

— No me busques, no me hables ni me mires, ni andes diciendo por ahí mi nombre. Estoy cansado de tener que lidiar contigo, suficiente tengo con Karin como para tener que soportar tus niñerías. –dijo como desesperado.

—No entiendo Sasuke.

—Es la última vez que hablo contigo. Sé que seguiremos viéndonos por los viajes de negocios pero eso no implica que debamos llevarnos bien o algo parecido. Estoy harto de ti Sakura.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Tú me tienes hasta la mierda con Karin! –gritó molesta-. ¿Te gusta o no? Es tu novia, ¡por Dios! No entiendo qué haces saliendo con ella.

—Eres la única que persona que me ha hecho esto en toda la puta vida. –dijo como resignado.

— ¿Hacerte qué? Responde lo que te digo, idiota. –le ordenó.

—Eres… una maldita bruja.

—Sasuke. –rio divertida, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

—No quiero verte de nuevo, solo entiende eso.

—Suenas como si estuvieras despidiéndote. –repitió con el mismo tono de diversión.

— Lo estoy.

— ¿Por qué? –lo miró a los ojos.

—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas. –dijo molesto.

— ¡Pero es que no entiendo lo que…!

— ¡Mierda, bésame de una maldita vez! –gritó de nuevo en tono desesperado.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó en shock.

— ¿No vas a hacerlo? Bien. –dijo decidido y se acercó con rapidez a la pelirosa tomándola con ambas manos del rostro para besarla con pasión y lujuria, en frente de quien pasara, en medio de la playa. Un beso húmedo y rápido, sus labios se sentían calientes por la fricción que provocaban ambos, las mordidas y el juego de lenguas no se hicieron esperar, la pelirosa gimió en varias ocasiones, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo con Sasuke? El pelinegro abrió más la boca solo para tomar aire y seguir con el beso, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Bueno, claro que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y también sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Comprobó entonces, que le gustaban más los besos de Sakura, que le gustaba más sentirla a ella que a Karin, que por alguna inexplicable y estúpida razón le gustaba más escucharla, verla, tenerla cerca.

No estaba enamorado de Sakura, ¿cierto? Era demasiado pronto, ¿no? No podía.

—Sakura-chan. –escucharon la voz de un singular rubio y ambos se detuvieron con la respiración agitada.

—Naruto. –habló el Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo pudiste idiota? –gritó con rabia-. Te dije. –se acercó a él y lo empujó-. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que la amaba y me dijiste que no intentabas nada con ella! –gritó de nuevo casi perdiendo el control.

—No entiendes. –le contestó sin intenciones de pelear.

—Claro que entiendo Sasuke. –dijo con la voz quebrada y soltó el primer golpe a puño cerrado en la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro.

— ¡Naruto! –gritó la pelirosa con miedo y fue lo último que el rubio y el Uchiha escucharon ates de comenzar una (se podría decir, ridícula) pelea.

**Tan solo en la playa ya eran Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto…**

**Realmente era una zorra, y eso les hacía daño a otros.**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Casi no era nada NS o sí? xD**

**Me gustaría saber su oínión sobre este capítulo por lo NS que metí, les juro que el fic es completamente SasuSaku, no se me espanten chicas, de hecho la parte entre Naruto y Sakura fue algo muy complicado de escribir porque no podía imaginármelo D: jaja**

**Chicas, aquí contesto sus reviews :33**

**Yk2895: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia n.n Eres cruel con Karin :c jaja en mi fic la que es mas zorra es Sakura, pero solo por el momento, después cambian un poco de rol. Y descuida, en cuanto Sasuke se enamore de Sakura, Karin sufrirá muchísimo.**

**Camila: Amiga, debes crearte una cuenta xDD No es cierto así está bien jaja. Igual gracias por tu lectura y tu review C: A mí tampoco me agrada mucho la Sakura zorra xD pero vas a ver que se le quita cuando ande con Sasuke, no falta tanto para eso. Y por lo de tus relaciones, bueno, yo estaba igual cuando tenía novio -pero era una chquilla xD- La maduréz es algo que nos llega con el tiempo y experiencias, así que no te preocupes por es mi querida Cami n.n**

**Lucysh: Sasuke está bastante loco, lo refleja en este capítulo no? xD Gracias por leer, de verdad me hacen bien feliz :D Hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quiere, pero con el tiempo lo sabrá. No se desesperen chicas, de que hay SasuSaku, hay, y mucho n.n**

**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, me hacen el día, de verdad C:**

**Gracias por leer este cap, y nos leemos en el que sigue.**

**Bonita semana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis queridos lectores :D**

**Hoy vengo aquí a dejarles la continuación de este hermoso fic e.e xD**

**Noté que mi otro fic 'Amour Jeu' tiene más visitas que este y eso me pone feliz :33 jaja bueno, yo sé que a muchos les gustan más los fics medio cursis y más cuando son escolares o así jeje Pero debo mencionar que de entre estos dos, este es mi favorito, sobre todo por la trama, que aunque es algo extensa vale la pena para que entiendan algunos aspectos de la historia.**

**Como este capítulo, es diferente, espero que entiendan la narración. Al principio narra Sasuke como en el prólogo, -y de hecho es como una continuación del mismo prólogo- y después de la línea que aparece se narra como normalmente lo he hecho xD**

**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews y lecturas n.n**

**Y recuerden que abajito los contesto. No les quito más su tiempo guap s**

**A leer :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Después de aquella pelea muchas cosas pasaron.

Naruto y yo 'terminamos' nuestra amistad por un largo tiempo, Karin cambió bastante de actitud al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido: más berrinches, más celos, más molesta... Mi padre y el de Naruto habían tenido una pequeña discusión, pero nada que nuestras madres no pudieran solucionar.  
En cuanto a Sakura...  
Lo primero que Naruto hizo, luego de que algunos que pasaban por la playa lograran separarnos, fue declararle su profundo amor, la tomó por sorpresa y realmente no supo cómo reaccionar, él había decidido irse para darle tiempo de pensar las cosas. Cuando Sakura me pidió que le explicara a qué me refería sobre todo lo que le dije y el porqué la había besado no supe qué contestar, nunca tuve muy claro por qué lo había hecho, ni siquiera yo sabía por qué le había dicho todas esas cosas. Solo sé que después de llegar a París no nos dirigimos ni una sola palabra, de hecho esa semana ahí había sido tranquila e incómoda, incluso Sakura tomó un viaje para llegar antes a Italia y no vernos tanto.

Extrañamente la relación entre Itachi y yo había cambiado para bien. Luego de haber platicado sobre Sakura y lo zorra que creíamos que era, entendimos lo que nos había pasado, no le expliqué por qué salía con Karin ni tampoco por qué no aceptaba el querer salir con Sakura.  
Porque -creía que- salir con ella implicaba arriesgar todo aquello que había logrado hasta el momento, arriesgar lo que había ganado y lo más o menos orgulloso que mi padre se sentía de mí.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos. Con pesadez me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la entrada, cuando abro la puerta me encuentro nada más y nada menos que con Naruto, ¿no tenía suficiente llenándome el celular de mensajes?  
Luego de cruzar las miradas por unos segundos parece que decide hablar.

— ¿Por qué no contestas el celular, eh Sasuke? -me dice en un tono casi desesperado.

— ¿No es obvio? Porque no quiero. -contesto con indiferencia y ni siquiera me molesto en invitarlo a pasar.

—Deja de actuar como un niño pequeño y afronta las cosas. -dice serio e incluso su ceño está fruncido.

— ¿Y qué más te da que actúe así? Tú y mis padres me tienen cansado con todo este asunto. -le confieso en tono molesto.

—Es Sakura, tu novia. -me recuerda.

—No se puede ser novio de alguien que está... -titubeo pues después de un año y a pesar de ya no importarme, aun me cuesta trabajo mencionar el estado en el que se encuentra Sakura-. Ella y yo terminamos antes de que todo esto comenzara, así que no tiene que ver conmigo.

—Terminaste con ella porque sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo, y no querías problemas.

—No tengo porqué discutir esto contigo Naruto. No iré y no voy a cambiar de opinión. -le digo pasándome una mano por la cabeza y me dispongo a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Sakura despierte? Nunca quieres hablar sobre ella. -dice empujando la puerta para entrar y luego la azota.

—Ya te lo dije. No tengo porqué hablar contigo. -repito mientras camino a mi habitación y me acuesto en la cama cerrando los ojos.

—Sasuke. -habla viendo el suelo y yo ya no sé de qué manera decirle que se largue, que no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero recordarla, no más.

—Tengo cosas por hacer. -miento para que decida dejarme en paz.

—A veces... -ríe como con nostalgia y parece agarrar fuerzas para continuar-. Me gustaría entrar en tu mente, para saber todo lo que piensas sobre esto.

—No lo entenderías. -le digo moviéndome en la cama para darle la espalda-. Ni yo lo entiendo...

— ¿Son tuyos? -me interrumpe aventándome cerca del rostro una cajetilla de cigarros.

—No te metas. -le digo arrojándola de nuevo al suelo.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Hace cuánto que... fumas eso, Sasuke? -pregunta preocupado. Y qué tanto le importa si fumo o no.

—No sé. Un año quizás. -contesto con indiferencia. Me siento más que irritado y cansado, detesto que la gente pregunte tantas cosas estúpidas.

— ¿Desde lo de Sakura-chan? -vuelve a cuestionarme pero esta vez lo siento acercarse.

—... no sé. -digo con la voz un tanto temblorosa. Ya dije que no quiero hablar de ella, ¿no?

—Sé cómo te sientes. -dice y su tono de voz cambia a lo que parece ser tristeza.

—No, no sabes. -lo contradigo y tomo una almohada de detrás mío para ponerla sobre mi cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Al menos Sakura-chan sigue... viva. -dice con dificultad-. No sé si has sufrido más que yo, pero cuando papá murió... -continua hablando y me sobresalto un poco al recordar aquello.  
Hacía no mucho que Minato había muerto, había sido algo injusto. Regresaba del trabajo a la casa y pasó por el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado; un par de ladrones dispararon al aire y una de las balas cayó en su hombro atravesándolo por dentro hasta rasgar el corazón. En el hospital hubo de todo, terminando en llanto claro, al percatarse de que no había nada más qué hacer.

A pesar de todo eso, Naruto nunca pasó por esa etapa tan deprimente que todos sienten al perder a alguien. Se aisló solo por un par de días y después regresó a su vida cotidiana, o sea, yendo al hospital a ver a Sakura casi diario. Como los amigos que somos, lo invité a mi departamento por si quería hablar y desahogarse, y aunque me contó todo con lujo de detalle no derramó ni una sola lágrima, supongo que era algo así como que su padre le pidió siempre ser fuerte; y lo sabía ahora más que nunca pues era el único hombre -junto con Nagato, su primo- que quedaba entre los Uzumaki.

—Está bien. -lo detengo y me siento en la cama para mirarlo-. Sabes que no tienes que hablar de eso.

—Me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de lo afortunado que eres, Sasuke. -me dice como si de un consejo se tratase.

— ¿Afortunado? -digo levantando una ceja y no puedo evitar soltar una risita-. No creo que se trate de eso.

—Deberías pensar un poco más en Sakura-chan, en sus padres, y por último en ti. -sugiere.

—... lo hago. -confieso y de nuevo me acuesto en la cama tapándome el rostro con un brazo, mi voz comienza a escucharse extrañamente temblorosa y quebrada-. Más de lo que crees, más de lo que debería.

— ¿De verdad piensas en Sakura-chan? -me pregunta con sorpresa.

—Mucho. -asiento con la cabeza y escucho a Naruto reír un poco, seguramente porque vio mis labios temblando.

—Mamá habla mucho de ti, ¿sabes? Dice que no tienes porqué guardarte todo ese dolor, no... no tienes que cargar con todo esto tú solo Sasuke. -me aconseja mientras se sienta en la cama a mi lado.

—Lo sé, es solo que... no sé cómo. -admito tallándome los ojos con el brazo para evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan más.

—Realmente nunca quisiste hablar sobre esta situación, con nadie Sasuke. -dice de manera seria y presiento que es el momento para decirlo todo, para hablar sobre lo que pienso y siento sobre Sakura.

—Dejé... dejé de ir al hospital cuando me di cuenta que si le había ocurrido eso, era por su culpa. -comienzo a hablar y decido sentarme sosteniéndome con las manos.

—Todos sabemos que fue su culpa, pero no entiendo...

— ¿Crees... que algún día ella despierte? -le pregunto sin mirarlo pues en realidad temo que opine lo mismo que yo.

—... creo que si Sakura-chan sigue... así, es porque aún no remedia sus errores. -me explica y abro los ojos con sorpresa-. Ya sabes, está en ese limbo extraño meditando las cosas que ha hecho, las cosas buenas y malas. Y seguramente también está pensando en ti. -termina y me sonríe amistosamente.

— ¿Y mientras... qué se supone que debo hacer? -le cuestiono de nuevo mientras intento tranquilizar mi respiración.

—Esperar. -me asegura con la misma sonrisa-. Si aún piensas en ella es porque todavía la quieres.

—La amo. -admito con la misma seguridad que me habla Naruto y vuelvo a tallarme los ojos, me siento aturdido, con ganas de gritar, llorar y golpear algo, pero mis emociones aún no están totalmente claras.

—Estoy seguro de que Sakura-chan también te ama, demasiado. -me dice y pone su mano en mi hombro en manera de apoyo.

—No quiero ir hoy, ni nunca, no quiero verla así, me... me destroza verla conectada a esas máquinas y con esa máscara en la cara, yo...

—No entiendo Sasuke. -me mira a los ojos-. Creí que estabas molesto con Sakura-chan, pero ahora me dices que no quieres verla porque te da miedo. -me dice en tono de pregunta.

—Nunca voy a entender porqué lo hizo. Nunca me explicó nada ni nunca me di cuenta del daño que nos hacíamos al seguir juntos. Ya no éramos felices. -le digo con amargura-. Pero ambos estábamos aferrados a no separarnos. Además... nunca estuve muy seguro del amor que Sakura sentía por mí. -confieso de una vez por todas, pues es algo que solo me dije a mí mismo todos los días.

— ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? -dice con una risa extraña-. Sakura te amó desde un principio, y te repito que aún te ama, ¿cómo puedes dudar de eso, Sasuke? -me pregunta quizás algo molesto.

—Tú la conoces. Nunca fue... ¿recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

—No.

—Exacto. Porque no existió, Sakura no recordó que la invité a salir y...

— ¡Claro! Ese día salimos tú y yo, ¿fue por eso? -pregunta curioso y yo asiento con la cabeza.

—Y el día que nos veríamos en ese bar, la encontré en el baño con Itachi. -digo de nuevo una confesión y Naruto abre los ojos con sorpresa, esa es otra cosa que jamás le había dicho a alguien.

—Pero Sakura-chan y tú...

—Yo no podía reclamarle si la veía con otros, pero ella a mí sí. -hablo de nuestra relación llena de defectos, de mentiras y engaños, y entonces recuerdo lo molesto que estoy con ella.

—Sakura... cuando iba a visitarme o nos veíamos... ella solo hablaba de ti, de lo mucho que te quería y... -se queda como meditando y decide continuar-. Sakura-chan esperaba que le pidieras matrimonio. -me informa con la cabeza agachada y siento en mi interior como si algo se rompiera lenta y dolorosamente.

—No es cierto... -digo en estado de shock pues soy incapaz de articular alguna otra palabra, Sakura y yo casados... en realidad nunca se me había cruzado por la mente.

—No debí decírtelo. Lo siento Sasuke. -se disculpa con sinceridad e intenta cambiar el tema pero ya estamos hablando de eso.

— ¿Qué te dijo? -pregunto con una enorme curiosidad, porque Sakura nunca me mencionó nada respecto a formalizar nuestra relación.

—Nada solo... -vuelve a pensar qué decir y suspira para continuar-. A veces me enseñaba algunos vestidos de boda... y después me contaba cómo se imaginaba que se lo pedirías...

— ¡¿Cómo?! -grito desesperado y de inmediato me pongo de pie-. ¡¿Cómo podía pensar en casarse si se metía todas esas porquerías?! ¡¿Cómo siquiera se le pudo cruzar por la cabeza que nos casaríamos?! -digo desquiciado, enfadado, aturdido, tengo unas terribles ganas de golpear a alguien una y otra, y otra vez.

—Creí que sonaba bien. Yo pensé que a ti te gustaría casarte con Sakura-chan. -me dice en un tono de nostalgia.

— ¡¿Cómo?! -repito igual de molesto-. ¿Tú te casarías con alguien como Sakura?

—Bueno yo... -intenta decir pero lo interrumpo.

—Piénsalo un momento Naruto. -le digo ya más calmado y de nuevo me siento junto a él-. ¿Podrías casarte con alguien que tiene ese tipo de... problemas?¿Podrías casarte sabiendo que vas a pasar toda tu vida cuidando de alguien que sigue haciéndose daño?

—... quizás sea cierto. -dice dándome un poco la razón-. Pero Sakura-chan...

—No intentes defenderla. -le pido casi como una súplica, estoy harto de que todas le echen la culpa a lo que sea menos a Sakura.

—Tu relación con Sakura-chan era... -dice de nuevo pero tengo que callarlo.

—Sakura cambió nuestro destino el día que decidió seguirse drogando. -digo con la mirada perdida-. Después de eso ocurrieron tantas cosas... malas en nuestra relación, hay momentos que desearía borrar de mi mente...

—Pero seguramente antes de eso hay otros momentos que te gustarían repetir, ¿no? -me interrumpe dándome a entender que nuestra relación tuvo muchas cosas malas pero también muchas buenas.

—Sí. -afirmo con la cabeza-. Como esos días en los que aparentábamos que nada ocurría entre nosotros... -le digo con nostalgia y puedo sentir los recuerdos invadiendo mi cabeza.

_**Aún me acuerdo cuando comencé a enamorarme de Sakura...**_

* * *

Las calles eran frías y oscuras, la gente se hacía notar. Debajo de un faro y cerca de una cómoda banca se encontraba cierto pelinegro esperando a Sakura, que lo había citado allí quién sabe para qué cosa, pero llevaba más de quince minutos esperándola y comenzaba a desesperarse, ella lo había citado, se supone que tenía que llegar temprano, ¿no?  
Cada país al que viajaban era diferente, pero sobre todo lo era Inglaterra, parecía tener toda la magia que en París no había. Pues desde que habían llegado a la gran ciudad británica algo había hecho cambiar la perspectiva de todos, hasta la de Itachi; no pasó mucho tiempo para que la pelirosa decidiera acosar de nuevo al menor de los Uchiha como en un principio y sin importarle el hecho de que Karin también estuviera allí, por cierto, que la peliroja –si bien no dejaba de ser celosa- había aprendido a controlarse.

Mientras se frotaba las manos –porque Londres, sin duda, era hasta ahora la ciudad más fría que habían visitado, y si Sasuke Uchiha odiaba algo era cambiar tan repentinamente de clima-, pudo observar a lo lejos aquel largo y rosado cabello, era Sakura que por fin llegaba. La chica se acercó con lentitud y luego se sentó en la banca indicándole que también lo hiciera.

— ¿Realmente tenemos que estar aquí? –le preguntó el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros-. Hace demasiado frío, ¿sabes?

—Me gusta el frío. –le contestó la ojijade con una enorme sonrisa-. ¿No sientes como magia? Como si algo hubiese cambiado en nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros? –arqueó una ceja y meditó un poco-. ¿Tú y yo?

—Ajá. –asintió con alegría-. Me alegra que hayas aceptado salir conmigo Sasuke-kun.

—Sakura. –dijo llamando su atención y pudo ver en sus pequeños orbes verdes una extraña luz que de pronto lo hizo sentir como en casa-. Después de aquello en la playa tú y yo…

— No sé por qué lo hiciste. –lo interrumpió-. Pero me gustaría repetirlo. Excepto la parte de la pelea entre tú y Naruto. –dijo con una risilla.

—Tú… -la miró de nuevo, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de hacerlo. Recordó lo que estaba a punto de decir y entonces decidió apartar la mirada-. ¿Qué le dijiste a Naruto?

— ¿A Naruto? –pensó un poco y después reaccionó-. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué te interesa, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Qué molesta. –cerró los ojos avergonzado por su pregunta.

— ¿Me vas a besar de nuevo? –dijo como suplicando y el pelinegro la miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—Claro. –sonó sarcástico-. Tú no me hablas durante todo París e Italia ¿y de pronto quieres que yo te bese?

—Tú tampoco me hablaste. –le reclamó-. ¿Me vas a decir que no extrañaste mis labios? –dijo en un tono casi sensual.

— No es eso, pero yo aún…

—Ah ya, es por Karin, ¿no?

—Al menos ya lo entendiste. –dijo en un suspiro.

—Claro que te entiendo. También me es difícil… querer estar contigo pero estar con otra persona. –agachó la cabeza quizás con tristeza.

— ¿Qué dices? –preguntó y parecía estar molesto.

—Es… difícil de explicar. –comenzó-. Solo digamos que ahora entiendo lo extraño que se siente salir con alguien y… querer besar a otro. –miró a los lados como si estuviese buscando algo.

—Estás saliendo con alguien. –le afirmó aunque sonaba como una pregunta y sintió un extraño vacío en su interior, en su estómago y su pecho.

—No es nada serio. –sonrió-. Además…

— ¿Es Naruto? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Por supuesto que no. –dijo con sinceridad la pelirosa-. Naruto y yo… terminamos siendo amigos.

— ¿Entonces quién es ese chico con el que sales?

—… fue en Italia. Se llama Sasori y…

—No suena italiano. –la interrumpió, pues a pesar de querer saber qué era lo que ocurría con Sakura no quería escucharla hablar de otros hombres.

— No. Él estaba ahí por una exposición de arte de su abuela, y bueno… ya sabes cómo son las cosas cuando…

—No lo quieres. –volvió a interrumpirla con total seguridad de lo que decía.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó ya algo molesta por el hecho de interrumpirla cada vez que trataba de explicarle las cosas.

—Porque me quieres a mí. –afirmó con la misma seguridad anterior, y es que nunca se había sentido tan seguro de sus palabras.

—Sí pero… tú a mí no.

— ¡No puedes enamorarte de alguien en una estúpida exposición! –subió su tono de voz-. Fue solo una semana, no se puede. –dijo intentado relajarse al darse cuenta de la clase de cosas que estaba diciendo.

—Sasuke-kun. –sonrió-. Me enamoré de ti casi desde el primer instante que te vi.

— Entonces no dejes de quererme.

—No lo estoy haciendo, idiota. Lo mío con Sasori es solo…

— No digas su nombre de nuevo. No… no hables de otros. –pidió y sonaba desesperado.

—Pero Sasuke-kun si me dejaras explicarte… -dijo tomándole la mano.

— No hagas esto de nuevo Sakura. No me cites casi a media noche aquí para hablarme de otros hombres, no lo necesito. –le explicó soltándose de su agarre y de inmediato se levantó.

— ¿Vas a dejarme aquí? –preguntó sin levantarse.

—Necesito estar solo. –dijo con total seriedad y sin decir una sola palabra más caminó de nuevo por las calles hacía donde fuera.

¿Qué es eso que sentía dentro?

¿Qué clase de sentimiento extraño estaba experimentando?

* * *

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Este capítulo lo escribí creo que en tiempo record xD menos de dos días, para muchos otrso me tardo más, sé que a veces de eso depende la calidad de narración y diálogos, pero sé que estoy mejorando -si no pregúntenle a mis otros fics, son una aberración xD**

**Espero que hayan entendido el cap, y si no, ya saben que cualquier duda en un inbox o como sea xD o en un comentario n.n**

**Y contesto sus reviews:**

**Yk2895: Opino igual con lo del NaruSaku, siento que sirve para fortaleces los sentimiento de Sasuke y que salgan a flote. Mi idea era continuar en la parte de la playa pero se me secó el cerebro xD Así que espero te haya gustado este cap n.n Y sí, estas niñas loquillas de ahora disfrutan mucho de su juventud D: xD Gracias por tu lectura nena :3**

**stefania: Hola guapa e.e xD No entendí lo de atrayente y final felíz :c jaja Pero sí tiene un final felíz, te lo juro. La historia da un giro muy extraño pero al final todo tiene sentido y como la cursi que soy, hago que la historia termine en un final feliz . Gracias por leer y comentar, lo aprecio mucho n.n**

**lucysh: Jajajaja Sakura es una loca, pero ya se le pasartá, y efectivamente Sasuke será el que termine loco por ella 3 jajaja Igual muchas gracias por tu comentario :DD**

**Y bueno, ya saben, cualquier duda aquí estoy para responderla :D**

**Cuídense mucho, buen inicio de semana.**

**Nos leemos el lunes y el viernes en mi otro fic n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey hey :DD**

**Actualizando super tarde jajaja, igual que mi otro fic Amour Jeu, si pasan a leer ese sabrán qué onda con mi vida :c**

**Es que me da flojera escribir aquí todo otra vez e.e**

**Así que aquí esta la conti de Liebe oder Sucht, a muchas les gusta a mi imo-chan también :33**

**Y a mi igual jaja, gracias por leer, se los agradezco muchísimo, y por comentar tambien n.n**

**Espero que el capítulo les agrade y haganmelo saber en comentarios o invox :33**

**Abajo les respondo a las guapas 7u7 xD**

**Sin más, espero lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El año casi terminaba.

Diciembre estaba llegando a sus últimos días y todos lo sabían.  
Más exactamente, era un viernes 30 de Diciembre, a las cinco de la tarde, la pelirosa se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería esperando a cierto Uchiha que le había pedido casi una cita, pues supuestamente tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Ella había aceptado con la condición de que no le dijera nada a Sasuke, pues recientemente le había atacado una ola de celos, bastante extraña pero a la vez linda.

Se frotó las manos para calentarlas, llevaba puestas dos chamarras y una bufanda, un pantalón bastante caliente, botas largas e incluso un gorro, pero había olvidado los guantes, y es que se decía que era el peor de los inviernos en bastantes años. Sonrió al ver a lo lejos a Itachi, que venía igual o más abrigado que ella, pero aún así se veía tan... antojable. ¿Qué? Por más que lo intentaba no podía negar el atractivo de los Uchiha.

— ¿Tienes mucho rato esperando? -le preguntó el pelinegro sentándose frente a ella.

—Solo diré que tendrás que pagar todo el café que he pedido. -dijo divertida.

—No hay problema. -sonrió-. Te tengo un regalo de año nuevo.

— ¿De verdad? -lo miró alegre.

—Sí. Seguro te encantará.

—Lo siento, yo no tengo nada para darte. -dijo algo apenada.

—Con un beso basta. -le quitó el cabello de la frente.

—Solo porque es año nuevo. -sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿Realmente lo harás? -preguntó sorprendido-. Genial.

—Sí. ¿No pedirás nada? -señaló el menú que había en la mesa.

—Pide tú y me das de eso.

—No, es... infantil lo que quiero pedir. -se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, te recuerdo que aún no pasas de los dieciocho. -dijo divertido.

—Qué gracioso. -sonó sarcástica-. Quiero pastel de chocolate.

—Entonces pídelo.

—No te vayas, eh. -le dijo mientras se levantaba.

—No lo haré.

Sakura caminó hacia una vitrina donde no había más que postres, y entre esos unos pasteles que parecían deliciosos. Se agachó un poco para verlos mejor y luego miró a la chica detrás de la vitrina que probablemente estaba esperando a atenderla. Se levantó de nuevo y dudó un poco antes de pedir.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -preguntó con amabilidad la chica de cabellos castaños.

—Hola. -saludó la pelirosa-. Quiero una rebanada de este. -dijo señalando un pastel de chocolate con fresas dentro.

—Por supuesto, en seguida la llevo a tu mesa. Es donde está el chico apuesto, ¿no? -preguntó directa.

— ¿Um? -volteó y recordó que en su mesa estaba Itachi-. Ah, sí. -sonrió divertida.

—Ya te la llevo.

—Gracias. -dio la vuelta y caminó a la mesa para sentarse frente al pelinegro.

— ¿Y tu pastel? -arqueó una ceja.

—Una chica lo traerá, creo que le gustaste. -le picó la nariz con dulzura.

—Linda, yo le gusto a muchas. -dijo con aires de superioridad y le besó la mano con delicadeza.

—Creí que venía con Itachi no con Don ego por las alturas. -lo miró divertida.

—Así somos los Uchiha, te lo digo porque Sasuke también tiene ese lado de orgullo y egocentrismo. -le informó.

—Claro que no. -lo contradijo y rió.

—Aquí tienes. -los interrumpió la voz de la chica castaña que le entregaba una rebanada enorme de pastel de chocolate.

—Gracias linda. -habló el pelinegro regalándole una sonrisa que casi la derretía y la chica se retiró-. Eso es enorme, no deberías comerlo tú sola. -le dijo como en tono de regaño y con el tenedor tomó un trozo para comerlo.

— ¡Hey! Es mío. -gritó divertida y esta vez ella tomó un trozo.

—Está delicioso.

—Lo sé. -dijo aún con el pastel en la boca-.Y bien, ¿cuándo me darás mi regalo?

—Cuando tú me des el mío.

—Eso no es justo. -reprochó.

—Dijiste que lo harías. -le recordó.

—Sí pero... ahora ya comí y...

—Nunca te lo había dicho, pero me encanta el chocolate. -sonrió divertido.

—Tramposo. -hizo una mueca y se acercó para besarlo, casi de inmediato intentó separarse.

—No tan rápido. -habló entre el beso y la atrajo tomándola de la mejilla.

Mierda, se había olvidado de lo fabuloso que era Itachi para todo, realmente para todo. También se había olvidado de lo pasionales que podían ser sus besos, porque bueno, en realidad solo lo había besado aquella noche llena de lujuria que nunca se había vuelto a repetir, porque a pesar de adorar a Sasuke, no podía negar lo mucho que le atraía Itachi, de cualquier manera menos sentimentalmente claro. La pelirosa le mordió el labio inferior y se separó lentamente, lo miró con una sonrisa como de triunfador en el rostro, ah, Uchihas, nadie podía cambiarlos.

— ¿Sabes cuántas noches pedí que perdieras el control para que lo hiciéramos de nuevo? -le preguntó con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

—Por favor. -se burló Sakura-. No volviste a buscarme después de eso.

—Ni tú a mí. -le recordó-. En fin, ahora me toca a mí.

—No vas a besarme, ¿cierto?

—No. -rió-. Así que puedes seguir comiendo tu pastel.

—Genial. -sonrió y de nuevo tomó un trozo de pastel para llevárselo a la boca.

—Te contaré... porqué Sasuke sale con Karin. -la miró con seriedad.

— ¿Eh? -abrió la boca con sorpresa.

— ¿No quieres saberlo?

— ¡Sí! -gritó casi exigiéndoselo.

—Te contaré, pero no debes decírselo, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió.

—No lo diré. -aseguró.

—Y no lo veas hoy, está algo cansado. –meditó.

—Sí, sí, lo juro. -levantó el dedo meñique de su mano derecha.

—Bien, -rió-. Es un lindo regalo, ¿no crees?

— ¡Dime Itachi! -gritó desesperada.

—De acuerdo. -sonrió-. Es sencillo.

* * *

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche, Sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando el techo. Gracias a lo que Itachi le había dicho, ahora estaba segura de que -aunque no lo dijera- Sasuke realmente la quería, y ahora tenían más posibilidades de salir, solo sobraba Karin. Pero por Dios, ¿cómo es que Karin salía con él aún sabiéndolo todo?  
Ah, es cierto, el maldito poder que tienen los Uchiha de atraer a todas como si fueran un imán. Quería salir corriendo hacia su casa, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, y quizás luego hacerle el amor.

Se mordió el labio. Eso era algo que ansiaba desde hace tanto, pero a pesar de a veces verse a escondidas, lo más lejos que habían llegado era quitarse las playeras, y eso ya parecía extremo para el Uchiha. Rió, Sasuke era tan tierno sin siquiera darse cuenta, eso era algo que le gustaba todavía más de él, que siendo mayor que ella fuera tan inocente.  
Miró el reloj, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que miró el reloj cuando llegó a casa. Se sentía como cuando no puedes dormir un día antes de Navidad por los nervios de saber qué es lo que trajo Santa Claus, era algo así pero diferente, quería decirle a Sasuke que lo sabía, recordarle lo mucho que lo quería, pues ya hacía una semana que no se veían.

Estiró la mano hasta alcanzar su celular que se encontraba en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, buscó en la agenda de contactos el nombre 'Sasuke' al que le había puesto el símbolo '3' seguido se su nombre. Volvió a reír, qué estupidez, solo a ella se le ocurría hacer esas tonterías. Pensó una vez más sobre lo que Itachi le había dicho, ¡claro que había sido un muy buen regalo de año nuevo! Quizás el mejor en mucho tiempo. Sin darse cuenta oprimió el botón de llamar, aquel bip sonó dos veces y decidió colgar, lo mejor sería hablar con él otro día.  
Pero no, casi de inmediato su celular sonó, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre 'Sasuke 3', ¿le estaba devolviendo la llamada?  
Lo hizo esperar un poco y luego contestó pero sin decir nada, quería escucharlo decir su nombre, sí, eso la enloquecía.

—Sakura. -habló del otro lado el Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun. -sonrió aún sabiendo que no podía verla.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Lo siento, oprimí el botón sin querer...

—Está bien. -la interrumpió.

—Oye... ¿harás algo mañana? -preguntó nerviosa.

— ¿Mañana? Mamá me invitó a la cena que hará en casa. -le informó.

—Ah... ah, bueno... -sonrió con tristeza. Qué tonta, claro que Mikoto haría una cena y claro que querría ver a Sasuke, que desde que habían llegado de nuevo a Japón se había mudado a un departamento que su tío Madara le regaló.

—Creí que te había invitado.

— ¿Eh? Mamá y papá no me han dicho nada. -pensó.

—Estoy seguro que los invitó, te veré allá ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí... -contestó como resignada.

— ¿Estás bien? Suenas extraña.

—... sí. -repitió y sintió algo oprimirle el pecho, ¿ese era Sasuke preocupándose por ella?

—Estoy algo cansado, ¿hablamos mañana?

—Sasuke. -dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó algo confundido al no escuchar el común 'Sasuke-kun' de parte de la pelirosa.

—Yo... bueno, te había hablado para... -pensó y luego soltó el aire que estaba guardando-. Olvídalo, descansa, ¿sí?

—Dime qué pasa.

—Nada es... era una tontería. Pero quizás mañana no pueda ir a la cena de año nuevo, ya sabes...

— ¿Porqué no iras? -preguntó algo alarmado.

—Es... aburrido, estar con mis padres y bueno... tal vez salga con alguien más.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? -se quejó.

—Simplemente no.

—Eres injusto Sasuke. -le reclamó.

— ¿Injusto?

—No quieres que salga contigo pero tampoco quieres que salga con alguien más, ¿qué es lo que ocurre contigo? -pregunto irritada.

—Nunca me pediste salir contigo.

— ¡Para eso llamaba!

— ¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo?

—Mierda. ¿Sabes qué? Descansa, seguramente estás muuy cansado de quién sabe qué cosas. Pasaré el año nuevo con alguien más.

—No, Sakura... -dijo molesto.

—Buenas noches. -colgó enfadada y se cruzó de brazos.

Esos Uchiha la estaban volviendo loca, uno solo la quería para satisfacer sus fantasías, el otro ni siquiera sabía que quería con ella. Sasuke era tan idiota.  
De nuevo el tono de su celular, era Sasuke, ¿y ahora qué diablos quería? Ah, seguro remediar su error, ¿no?

— ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

—Ni creas que voy a disculparme por esto. -le advirtió.

—Tú eres el que está llamando.

— ¿Con quién vas a salir? -preguntó molesto.

—No te importa.

—Claro que sí.

—Y si te importa, ¿por qué no me invitas a salir? -gritoneó enojada.

— ¿Quieres que te invite a salir?

—Ay... no, que va Sasuke. -dijo con sarcasmo-. Me encanta la idea de pasar toda la noche con nuestros padres.

—... ya entendí.

—Pero si aún así quieres que salga con Itachi o...

—Paso por ti a las once, y no te tardes en salir. -le dijo con seriedad.

—Te quiero. -contestó.

—No tengo que decirlo, ¿cierto? -preguntó nervioso.

—No hoy. -sonrió.

—Como sea. -dijo en un suspiro-. Déjame dormir ahora.

—Ojalá pudiera dormir a tu lado Sasuke-kun. -se abrazó a sí misma.

—No hoy. -la imitó y esperó un momento antes de colgar.

* * *

Sábado 31, 10:30 de la noche. Después de haberle mentido a su madre con que la regla se le había adelantado y que tenía unos cólicos horribles, por fin la habían dejado quedarse sola en casa, le dijeron que no llegarían tan tarde para no dejarla sola y la pelirosa había accedido.

Terminaba de darse los últimos toques en el cabello y en el poco maquillaje que llevaba. Quería usar vestido, algo elegante y lindo para Sasuke, pero el frío se lo impedía, realmente no podía andar por ahí vestida como si afuera fuera primavera. Asó que optó por usar un short no tan corto y unas medias bastante largas, además calentadores en las piernas y en los brazos y las mismas botas que había utilizado el día anterior, una blusa grande y un suéter todavía más grande, encima una chamarra abrigadora, sin bufanda para no verse tan repleta de ropa, y también sin guantes pero sí usando un gorro.

Se miró en el gran espejo que tenía en su cuarto y sonrió, seguramente le encantaría a Sasuke, y él se vería igual de exquisito que Itachi el día anterior.

Bajó las escaleras y encendió el televisor, en todos los canales se podían observar reporteros en restaurantes, en el hogar del presidente, en los templos y otros en la nieve… ¡Nieve! Si Sasuke no tenía planes ella quería ir a la nieve y jugar con él como si fuesen niños pequeños, como ese amor de adolescentes…. Aunque bueno, ella era una adolescente. Caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un café, sí, era adicta al café, y faltaba un poco para que Sasuke llegara, además incluso adentro hacía frío. Sirvió agua en una cafetera y la puso a hervir, unos cinco minutos después la sirvió en una taza y agregó café además de azúcar, de nuevo caminó al sofá y continuó viendo la tele mientras bebía su delicioso café.

Un rato después el timbre de la puerta sonó, de inmediato se levantó dejando la taza en la mesa de centro y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Sasuke casi helado, rió un poco y lo invitó a entrar.

— ¿Hace frío afuera, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó divertida.

—Qué graciosa.-dijo con sarcasmo.

—Te ves tan lindo todo abrigado. –sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Como sea. –correspondió al abrazo-. ¿A dónde iremos?

—A la nieve. –lo apretó.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? Allá afuera estamos a no sé cuántos grados bajo cero, no voy a…

—Por favor… -lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—No hagas eso. –dijo sin mirarla.

—Me gusta la nieve, ¿a ti no? –lo soltó para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Sí, pero ahora…

—Vamos, es para festejar el año nuevo. Además estaremos juntos, ¿no te agrada la idea?

—Si enfermo tú tendrás que pagarme los medicamentos, y cuidarme día con día. –le advirtió divertido.

—No me molestaría.

—Hmp. –sonrió de lado-. Entonces vamos.

— ¡Sí! –gritó con alegría y lo tomó de la mano para salir de casa.

Ambos salieron a las calles inundadas de nieve, caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a un parque, que también estaba cubierto por la blanca y suave nieve. La pelirosa soltó su mano y corrió entre el ahora pasto blanco, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, parecía aún más pequeña de lo que ya era. Llevaban más o menos un mes 'saliendo', su novia aún era Karin y no pensaba dejarla, aunque sabía que le estaba haciendo mucho daño, por otro lado Sakura era la que en realidad le gustaba, la que le provocaba dolores de cabeza de tantas veces que gritoneaba su nombre. Nadie –a excepción de Itachi- sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos, y quizás nunca nadie lo iba a saber, porque ni siquiera ahora estaba seguro de qué pasaría con Sakura. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar aquellos pensamientos para después y la siguió a paso lento mientras ella se agachaba a recoger algo de nieve entre sus manos hasta formar una bola de nieve, entonces el Uchiha sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

— ¿Sabes? No creo que sea una buena idea… -intentó decir pero una bola de nieve le cayó en el pecho.

—Ne, Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres jugar un rato? –preguntó divertida haciendo otra bola para aventarla.

—La verdad, no. Quería ir a cenar o algo.

—Sasuke. –reprochó y corrió hacia él-. Lo importante es que estemos juntos hoy, tal vez sea el primer de muchos años nuevos que pasemos juntos, ¿no crees? –lo miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tal vez. –la tomó de la mejilla y se acercó a sus labios para darles un suave beso.

—Todavía recuerdo el primer día que te vi. –sonrió de nuevo.

—No son buenos recuerdos…

—Entonces creemos nuevos y mejores recuerdos, ¿sí? –dijo echándose a la nieve como si de una cama se tratase.

—Sakura, ¿qué haces? –preguntó mirándola desde arriba.

—Si tienes frío solo acuéstate sobre mí. –le extendió los brazos.

—Esto es una locura. –le dijo mientras se arrodillaba en la nieve y comenzaba a tirar su cuerpo sobre el de la pelirosa, recargándose un poco en sus brazos para no aplastarla por completo-. Te enfermarás.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí? –le acarició los lacios cabellos.

—Desde siempre. –confesó de manera cursi y bajó su cabeza para juntar sus labios-. Te dije que eras una bruja.

—Claro. –rió-. Te hechicé con mi pócima del amor para que cayeras rendido ante mí. –sonrió divertida y lo besó con ternura.

—Lo sabía. –contestó divertido y le quitó el gorro para ponérselo él.

—No te ves bien con gorro. –le dijo en una carcajada.

—Tú tampoco. –la miró con seriedad.

—Hey. –hizo un puchero.

—Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo.-pensó.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para haberte alejado de Itachi y Naruto, y todos esos tipos con los que estuviste, para que solo hubieses estado conmigo desde un principio.

—Ah, no conocía el lado cursi de los Uchiha. –sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

—No todos lo tienen –dijo devolviéndole el beso.

—Bésame otra vez. –le dijo y el Uchiha obedeció-. Y otra, y otra, y muchas veces más, y cuando te canses entonces yo te besaré.

—Jamás me cansaría. –contestó antes de volver a besarla.

Tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos para sentirla más cerca, la pelirosa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas, el frío ya no se sentía tan fuerte como antes. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, cansadas, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar como tampoco el juego de lenguas en sus bocas. El Uchiha decidió acostarse en la nieve para sentir a Sakura encima y poderle rodear la cintura que tanto le encantaba.

'Mierda', murmuró al sentir la helada nieve bajo sus espalda, pero poco le importó al sentir el liviano cuerpo de la ojijade sobre el de é, la abrazó por la cintura para sentirla cada vez más cerca. Aún no podía creer el tiempo que le había costado admitir lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que le había gustado casi desde un principio; ese beso se sentía diferente a los que en muchas otras ocasiones se habían dado, ya no eran por mero placer, ni solo por probar otros labios que no fueran los de Karin. No, en realidad le gustaba, Sakura Haruno le gustaba tanto o más que la playa, tanto o más que –extrañamente- los tomates, Sakura era otro nivel que apenas comenzaba a probar, y que le estaba gustando, quizás de más.

—Sakura. –intentó decir pero la pelirosa no paraba de besarlo-. Creo que… jamás te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas, -terminó de decir y entonces la chica se detuvo.

—Es la primera vez que lo escucho salir de tus labios. –dijo con ternura y le dio un corto beso.

—Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, tú… eres realmente maravillosa. –le confesó y regresó a devorar sus labios con total pasión.

— ¿Maravillosa? -preguntó con una sonrisa separándose de él.

—Perfecta. –la tomó de la mejilla.

—Quiero sentir tus manos. –dijo quitándole el guante que usaba y tocó su mano fría-. Me gustan tus manos. –comenzó a besar cada uno de sus dedos con dulzura-. Me gustan tus labios, y tu cabello…

—Me gustas, toda tú me gustas. –la interrumpió-. No existe nada ni nadie que me guste más que tú, Sakura. Nunca me dejes, o yo… me volvería loco.

—Nunca te dejaré Sasuke-kun. –sonrió llena de felicidad.

—Júramelo.

—Jamás te dejaré solo, te lo juro.

**_— ¿Cuántas veces me mentiste Sakura? –le pregunto a una foto suya que acabo de sacar del cajón que se encuentra bajo mi cama-. No, no quiero saberlo. .sonrío con amargura y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con la intención de dormir._**

Pero los recuerdos de nosotros juntos no dejan de invadirme…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Últimamente he estado actualizando desde una tablet -las odios- y no sé muy bien cuánto espacio abarca hasta que lo publico, así que si los quieren más largos, o mas cortos -que no creo xD- solo díganmelo y yo haré mi mayor esfuerzo :33**

**Les contesto :DD**

**Yk2895: Gracias y pues ven a besarme :33 xDD Ok no jajaja Estaría super padre que algún día escribiéramos algo juntas, no crees? :D Y sí, yo también odio ese tipo de relaciones en realidad ._. pero como esto es pura ficción pues le pongo lo que caiga xD De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar n.n**

**Guest: Muchas gracias chica :D ojalá puedas seguir la historia cada semana y darte cuenta de lo que pasa en sus alrededores, creo, segun yo, que este es el fic más elaborado que he tenido jeje Gracias por comentar, leer y todito, un abrazo n.n P.D: me encantó lo de que es 'raro', jaja suena genial n.n**

**Camila: Gracias, has comentado muchito y me agrada :D See, estúpidos amores complicados T.T jajaja Igual gracias por leer, lo aprecio muchísimo. :33**

**Y bueno, espero sus críticas chicas D: jaja todo para mejorar, sé que me falta mucho pero creo que voy en buen camino :D**

**Muy lindo inicio de semana para todas y pues buenas noches o madrugadas o días depende de a qué hora leas esto xD**

**Nos vemos la próxima semanita, no se olviden de mi otro fic.**

**Gracias chicas n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas :D**

**De nuevo actualizo tarde :33**

**Y bueno, si ya leyeron mi fic Amour Jeu, sabrán la noticia, si no pues pásense por ahí xD**

**Igual les explicaré rápido. En poca palabras necesito estudiar.**

**Quiero entrar a la universidad xD por lo que tengo que hacer un examen y eso, mis señores padres ahuevo quieren que estudie una guía que acabo de comprar xD Por lo que no me dejarán interactuar con el mundo de la tecnología hasta después de las nueve de la noche. Ybueno, entre este, el otro fic y algo nuevo en lo que estoy trabajando, no me dará tiempo de actualizar, por lo que les pido -a las que siguen la historia- que sean pacientes, tardaré al menos un mes en todo esto. Igual ya sé que estudiando un mes ni me quedo o quién sabe, es cosa de suerte, pero a mis padres se les aloca y bueno, quieren que haga lo que ellos quieren 7.7 xD**

**En fin, que este es el último capítulo por ahora. Después regresaré y trataré de apresurar las cosas en el fic, para que conozcan más sobre la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura :D**

**Así que las dejo leer, y espero que les agrade :3**

**Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Se sentía caliente, tan caliente que podían cocinar algo sobre su cuerpo, tan caliente que al apenas tocarlo se quemarían. Y por un lado se sentía bien, porque al menos ya no se estaba congelando como hacía un rato, pero por el otro sentía que... que iba a explotar en cualquier momento; la sangre le hervía, más en una zona en especial. Eso era lo que comenzaba a inquietarlo.  
No recordaba que sus pantalones le quedaran tan apretados, casi sentía dolor y eso solo lo había experimentado una vez no hacía mucho y con la misma persona: Sakura Haruno.

A la pelirosa se le había ocurrido la genial idea de pasar la noche de año nuevo en un hotel. Al principio no había problema, porque bueno, ¿qué problema podría haber entre un par de enamorados en un hotel? Pero luego de estar un buen rato allí -acostados en la suave y tibia cama-, a Sakura se le habían alborotado las hormonas. Primero era un simple juego que constaba de besos y caricias, algo que muy a menudo hacían aunque al pelinegro le costaba trabajo aceptar lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse así; pero en ese momento no.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama y entre las cobijas, parecía que a la ojijade le habían puesto pegamento en el estómago y los brazos, porque estaba totalmente pegada al cuerpo de Sasuke, llevaba así varios minutos o incluso ya una hora. Lo abrazaba por el torso dándole pequeños y húmedos besos en sus fornidos hombros además de en su desnudo pecho. El azabache no se estaría quejando ni maldiciendo a Sakura mentalmente, si esta hubiera decidido quedarse vestida, pero no, la joven Haruno se había quitado toda la ropa de la parte de arriba, es decir: chamarra, suéter, dos playeras y por último el pequeño sostén.

El sostén.  
El maldito sostén.  
¿Por qué carajos se lo había quitado? Y es que era eso lo que lo tenía inquieto, el hecho de sentir aquellas pequeñas bolitas de carne restregándose una y otra y otra vez en su pecho -que después de tanto joderlo había accedido a desnudarse también de la parte de arriba-, ¿acaso no sabía lo extraño que era para él? Era... bastante nuevo. Pero claro, si Sasuke no le había hablado sobre su vida sexual a nadie a excepción de Itachi y Naruto. ¿Y cuál vida sexual?  
Rió mentalmente. Exacto, Sasuke no tenía vida sexual, en ningún sentido de la palabra. Es más, con esfuerzos sabía que tenía un pene entre las piernas y que las mujeres... bueno, sabía que ellas definitivamente no lo tenían.

La traviesa mano de la pelirosa lo sacó solo un poco de sus pensamientos, esta le hacía suaves caricias en el pecho y el cuello, llegando a veces hasta sus labios aunque después volvía a bajar.  
Entonces volvió a recordar porqué se sentía tan nervioso, sabía perfectamente que Sakura no era una chica santa como por ahí se decía, ella se acostaba con medio mundo y hacía quién sabe qué cosas, ¡hasta con Itachi!  
Oh genial, Itachi. Tenía que pensar justo en él en ese maldito momento. Se sintió aún más tenso. Nunca había querido hablar al respecto, pero Itachi insistió, insistió, insistió y volvió a insistir hasta que lo sacó de sus casillas y le permitió contarle todo -de verdad todo- lo que ocurrió esa noche en la playa con una singular pelirosa. Así que sí, se sabía de memoria cada detalle, cada palabra, hasta casi podía sentirlo...

Vamos al grano, que al Uchiha, al gran engreído, arrogante y egocéntrico Sasuke Uchiha, le asustaba tener sexo; no solo con Sakura, sino con cualquier otra chica.  
No lo entendía. No lograba entender cómo es que a todos les gustaba el sexo, ni siquiera sabía... ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo.

Y la situación empeoraba. De nuevo sintió aquellas pulsaciones en su entrepierna, ah, cómo tenía ganas de quitarse el pantalón y los bóxers que tanto le apretaban. La mano de Sakura seguía rondando por su pecho, a veces la extendía y a veces solo lo acariciaba con un dedo, intentaba tranquilizarse pero es que era simplemente imposible; ¿cómo iba a calmarse si sentía esos rosados pezones chocar con su piel? Sí, rosados. No es que haya querido vérselos, pero había volteado justo en el momento en que Sakura se terminaba se quitar el sostén y... bueno, luego de darse cuenta que la estaba viendo así, de inmediato cerró los ojos y había escuchado una risita por parte de la chica, seguro que estaba todo rojo de la cara.

—Sasuke-kun. -le ronroneó en el pecho mientras seguía repartiendo besos en él.

— ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con total desinterés, aunque esperaba que ella dijera algo así como que estaba cansada y quería dormir o que ya quería irse a casa.

— ¿De verdad te gusto? -dijo levantando la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos orbes negros.

—Ahí vas de nuevo. -rodó los ojos con molestia y luego volvió a mirarla-. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Ya hasta perdí la cuenta.

—Entonces, aceptas que sí te gusto, que yo te gusto.

— ¿Lo dudas? -arqueó una ceja.

—Es que... Tú dices que sí pero... tus actos dicen otra cosa. -se quejó.

— ¿Qué actos? -preguntó confundido.

—Eso de hace rato.

—No sé de qué me hablas Sakura. -cerró los ojos con cansancio, ¿había mencionado que pasaban de las dos de la mañana?

—Me desnudé solo para ti. -le confesó-. Para que me vieras y me juzgaras. No para que me ignores y ni siquiera me mires. -dijo en un puchero pero en tono molesto.

La gota que derramó el vaso.  
¿Cómo que para que la viera? ¿Y además juzgarla? No estaba haciendo un acto de magia para calificarla o algo parecido.  
Pero quizás sí la estaba ignorando, y quizás por eso es que no se le despegaba para nada. ¿Entonces él estaba haciendo mal?

— ¿Juzgarte? -fue lo primero que atinó a decir en lugar de disculparse.

—Ajá. -sonrió-. ¿Te gustan? Son demasiado pequeñas. -dijo apretando sus propios pechos.

—No hagas eso Sakura. -le pidió cerrando los ojos para evitar verla de nuevo.

— ¿Lo ves? Pareciera que no te gusto. -dijo molesta y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Me gustas, pero... no de esa manera. -dudó un poco.

— ¿De qué manera? -lo miró.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que lo digas.

—Solo... no estoy muy acostumbrado a verte así. -le dijo sin mirarla.

—Ah, pero solo es cuestión de verme así más seguido. -sonrió sentándose muy cerca del Uchiha.

—Sakura. -sonó como regaño y seguía mirando quién sabe qué.

—Sasuke-kun... -le tomó la mano derecha y la llevó hasta su delicado y medio huesudo hombro-. Si no me miras... siento que te doy asco. -agachó la cabeza.

—No es eso. -le apretó el hombro con dulzura-. Sakura yo nunca...

—Solo siénteme. -volvió a mirarlo y bajó la grande mano del pelinegro hasta uno de sus pechos, este se sobresaltó e intentó alejarse pero la Haruno lo mantuvo ahí, haciendo que apretara con suavidad su pequeño seno-. Se siente bien, ¿no?

—Sakura. -dijo nervioso y supo que estaba más que rojo de la cara y sin saber porqué, volteó a verla, a ella y a sus pequeños pechos.

—Ne, Sasuke-kun. -se sentó sobre su abdomen sin soltarle la mano y le tomó la otra para sentir sus dedos en los labios-. ¿Porqué no... lo hacemos ahora? -dijo con voz sensual mientras metía uno de sus masculinos dedos en su boca para lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratase.

—No... Oye, Sakura. -intentó decir y aunque todo eso le parecía descabellado, no hacía nada por quitarla de encima ni alejar sus manos de ella.

—Sasuke. -gimió aún con el dedo en la boca, luego lo sacó y se acostó sobre el mencionado-. Será como un regalo de año nuevo, para los dos. -sonrió llena de alegría.

—¿Un regalo? -arqueó una ceja.

—Sí. Quiero sentirte. -se acercó a su cuello para morderlo y besarlo-. Quiero que me hagas el amor, Sasuke-kun.

¡¿Qué?!  
De verdad que Sakura no tenía vergüenza, ¿cómo podía decirle así como así esas cosas? Creía estar en su límite, se había olvidado de su pequeño problema entre las piernas hasta que ella comenzaba a besarlo así de nuevo, además estaba muy cerca de... aquello. Seguro que si la dejaba seguir no iba a poder parar y eso era lo que menos quería.  
Además, ¿hacerle el amor? Según lo que él sabía, 'hacer el amor' y 'tener sexo' era completamente diferente, ¿cómo Sakura y él iban a hacerlo si ella era tan... zorra? Ella sabía tener sexo pero, al igual que él, tal vez no tenía ni la mínima idea de tener sexo con amor. ¡Ah! Odiaba pensar tanto, ni siquiera se había percatado de que los besos de Sakura se dirigían a su abdomen a las líneas que tenía en forma de 'V' y que se dirigían a...

—¡Sakura! -gritó alarmado cuando sintió su delicada mano... ahí.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos algo por aquí. -dijo con voz y mirada pervertida y se recargó su cabeza justo en esa zona.

—¿Qué haces? No... -intentó decir y también intentó levantarse pero la pelirosa lo empujó para que se quedara acostado.

—Sasuke. ¿No quieres estar conmigo? -preguntó molesta y se sentó a su lado-. No me miras, ni quieres tocarme y no quieres que hagamos el amor. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Comienzo a creer que eres gay. -sonó algo divertida aunque realmente lo había llegado a pensar una que otra vez.

—Claro, como a los gays les encanta besar chicas pelirosas y pasan el año nuevo con ellas. -le contestó con sarcasmo. Por supuesto que no era gay, ¿pero cómo decirle que no sabía hacerlo?

—Bueno, sé que no lo eres por... esto. -dijo poniendo su mano en su bastante notable erección.

—No creo que sea un buen día para hacerlo... tú y yo... aún no somos algo forma. -le dijo para zafarse de esa situación.

—Ay por favor. Solo es cuestión de que dejes a Karin. Nos queremos, es obvio. -se dirigió de nuevo al cierre de su pantalón.

—Sakura... -sonó casi suplicante.

—Está bien. -sonrió como resignada-. No lo haremos hoy. -dijo y el Uchiha suspiró mentalmente-. Pero al menos déjame ayudarte con esto. -en un parpadeo ya le había desabrochado y bajado los pantalones.

—¿Qué? -la miró aún acostado-. ¿Qué haces?

—Ayudándote. -sonrió como con inocencia-. No creerás que a estas alturas se va a bajar solo, ¿o sí? -y esta vez sonrió divertida.

—¡No! -gritó algo molesto aunque en realidad de sentía más que avergonzado.

—Pero Sasuke-kun... -reprochó la pelirosa.

—Puedo hacerlo yo. -dijo apartándola y se levantó de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? -preguntó desconcertada.

—A solucionar esto. -habló mientras se dirigía al baño a encerrarse.

Simplemente se recargó en la puerta y suspiró. ¿Por qué le pasaban ese tipo de cosas? Y peor, seguramente ahora Sakura pensaría que tenía algún problema con el sexo o eso de que no le gustaba, pero era cierto, en realidad tenía un serio problema con el sexo, y es que no sabía hacer nada con respecto a eso; ni ahora mismo sabía cómo ayudar a bajar eso, nunca se había sentido así más que en esa otra ocasión que no quería recordar.  
Como Sakura ya lo había dejado medio desnudo, solo tuvo que bajar sus bóxers para dejarlo salir, pudo jurar que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta del tamaño, ¡jamás lo había visto así de... enorme! Era... horrible, ¿cómo podía tener eso entre las piernas?  
Con timidez, -si, es que Sasuke Uchiha nunca había sentido la necesidad de 'auto explorarse', ni siquiera en la época de la adolescencia donde todas sus hormonas bailaban como locas. Digamos que solo se lo veía cuando tomaba una ducha y solo lo tocaba cuando tenía que hacer sus necesidades en el baño-, acercó su mano a la punta y pudo sentir un dolor extraño, no dolía como si se hubiese cortado, era diferente. Lo tomó por completo con una mano y la movió hacía arriba, luego hacia abajo.

Mierda.  
Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, ahora entendía cuando Naruto le decía que lo hiciera y que no se iba a arrepentir.  
Y de pronto el recuerdo del rubio y el hecho de que se estaba tocando lo hizo sentir asqueado. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en él cuando hacía eso?  
Se soltó de inmediato y pensó en la única posibilidad de que eso dejara de molestarlo.  
Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? ¿Ya has terminado? -le preguntó cuando lo vio salir del baño con toda la ropa en su lugar.

—Sakura... -comenzó a decir... y se detuvo al verla sin el sostén, ya lo había olvidado.

—¿No pudiste? Te lo dije. -rió.

—¿Vas a burlarte de mí o vas a ayudarme? -dijo intentando sonar serio.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? -le dijo con un brillo en los ojos, el Uchiha solo miró a otro lado y como por enésima vez en la noche pudo notar lo sonrojado que estaba-. De acuerdo. -sonrió-. Ven acá, vuelve a acostarte, ¿sí? -le señaló la cama.

—Solo no hagas... cosas extrañas, ¿bien? -dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo en donde estaba hacía unos instantes y cerraba los ojos para no verla así.

—¿Cosas extrañas? No soy fetichista, no tanto. -rió y se sentó sobre las piernas del pelinegro.

—Y ponte tu blusa o algo.

—No. Es más sexy así, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke-kun? -susurró acercándose al muy notable bulto que tenía debajo del pantalón.

—Solo has... eso, lo que tengas que hacer. -dijo cansado, frustrado, incómodo.

—Bien. Pero no quiero que me interrumpas, eh. -le advirtió divertida.

Sakura comenzó a desabrochar con lentitud el negro pantalón del Uchiha y se lo quitó por completo, por encima de los bóxers acarició suavemente su erección como deleitándose, luego de un rato los bajó hasta las rodillas y entonces sí pudo deleitarse por completo al ver cosa tan magnífica como esa. Era tan grande en cuanto a altura y anchura, de lo erecto que estaba ya hasta daba esos impulsos en los que se mueve solo, incluso se le marcaban algunas venas y eso la estaba excitando.  
Se relamió los labios y acercó su mano para tomar el miembro y masajearlo sensualmente, Sasuke de inmediato soltó un suspiro, por supuesto que se sentía mil veces mejor la delicada y experta mano de la pelirosa tocándolo que la de él, además, ya necesitaba que eso regresara a su tamaño normal y dejara de causarle problemas.  
La Haruno aceleró el paso de su mano y otra cosa que también aceleró fue la respiración del pelinegro, ¡diablos! Se sentía tan maldita y extrañamente bien, extraño porque eso era demasiado nuevo para él, no lo había dicho pero con Karin... nada, simplemente nada, los besos ya eran demasiado como para hacer otro tipo de cosas. Y bueno, también tenía que admitir lo bien que se sentía, lo delicioso que era sentir esa -y en especial esa- mano tocándolo de aquella forma, no sabía si decirlo o no pero se encontraba más que... excitado ante tal situación.  
Sí, excitado. Algo que nunca había sentido en sus veintidós años de vida lo estaba sintiendo hasta ahora y con una simple niña.

—Sasuke-kun, no vas a negarme lo bien que se siente, ¿verdad? -dijo divertida mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al miembro super erecto.

—Creí que no querías que te interrumpiera. -habló un poco entre cortado.

—Ya, ya. Tú lo que quieres es acabar pronto, ¿no? -lo miró divertida-. Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero aquí la que manda ahora, soy yo. -se alejó de su miembro para entonces acercarse a sus labios y besarlo con pasión.

Mientras, su mano aún seguía con lo suyo y el beso se intensificaba.  
Después de ser tocado de esa forma ya no podía quejarse de sentir o ver sus pechos, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se sentía tan mal y eran suaves, además esos pequeños pezones la hacían verse tan tierna, le sentaban a la perfección y la verdad es que tenía ganas de tocarlos de nuevo, porque gracias a su estúpido nerviosismo, no había podido disfrutarlo como se debía.  
Así que durante el beso, y ya que ella lo estaba tocando, decidió devolverle el favor aunque no sabía muy bien cómo se hacía; lentamente bajó su mano a la altura de su pecho, donde también se encontraban los de Sakura, y con una mano apretó delicadamente uno de ellos, ella soltó un suspiró y luego una risita sobre sus labios, supo entonces que debía agradarle y comenzó a -más o menos- masajearlo, no sabía en realidad cómo se hacía pero eran impulsos, instintos o como quisieran llamarle, apretarle de pronto suave y luego un poco fuerte, deslizar los dedos sobre el maldito y delicioso pezón rosad... si cuando eran pequeños sacaban la leche de ahí... ¿ahora podría chuparlos también? Pero eso era una cosa asquerosa ¿no? ¿A quién se le cruzaría por la mente hacer eso? ¿Y quién permitiría que se lo hiciesen?  
Dejó de pensar tanto cuando dejó de sentir los labios de la pelirosa sobre los suyos y la vio dirigirse de nuevo hacia abajo, otra vez repartiendo besos por todo su cuello y pecho, abdomen y...  
¿Ella iba a hacerlo?  
¿Eso?  
¿Eso de lo que Itachi tanto le había hablado?

—Verás cómo te va a encantar Sasuke-kun. -dijo en tono pervertido y sin avisarle se metió el miembro entero en la boca, el Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar un gemido extraño, algo entre ronco pero que casi parecía un grito de espanto.

Sakura rió al notar la reacción del pelinegro. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Sasuke Uchiha aterrorizado y nervioso, tenso y tímido, al estar con una chica. Ya hasta dudaba de si era virgen o no.  
Sin sacar el miembro de su boca, comenzó a dar un par de lamidas a lo largo, volvió a sentir a Sasuke estremecerse, ¡cielos , era tan tierno. Sus manos caminaron por el abdomen del chico para acariciarlo; le encantaba, y no por el simple hecho de ser Sasuke pero, era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado desde que... bueno, desde que había comenzado a hacer esas cosas. Era grande y grueso, y tenía un aroma y sabor tan encantador, que podría quedarse ahí horas hasta que en la boca se le arrugase ese pedazo de carne.

Lamió y lamió y continuó con su trabajo, hasta se escuchaban ruidos extraños e seguramente su garganta provocaba al subir y bajar. Lo sacó solo para observarlo y mirar al pelinegro: estaba totalmente sonrojado, con el antebrazo cubriéndose los ojos y mordiéndose el labio. Con razón no hacía tanto ruido como antes, quizás se sentía avergonzado o algo parecido.  
Besó la punta de su miembro y se dedicó solo a esa parte en especial, él volvió a gemir sin querer hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que algo que le parecía tan asqueroso se sintiera tan bien? ¿Cómo es que Sakura disfrutaba de hacer eso? ¿Y cómo es que era tan magnífica haciéndolo?  
Le estaba provocando cosas que nadie antes le había hecho sentir y eso era genial. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla y entonces ella volteó de nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron y la pelirosa abrió la boca solo para decir:

—Me gusta que me veas mientras lo hago.

¡Oh por Dios!, ¿de verdad debía decirlo? Sintió una descarga en su cuerpo, y siguió mirándola al igual que ella a él, Sakura volvió a alejarse de su miembro solo para sonreírle.  
El Uchiha sintió algo extraño: él mirándola, ella mirándolo y con asqueroso .pero igual excitante- hilito de baba entre su boca y su erección, ambos estaban en un hotel... Analizando un poco la situación... ¿no parecía que estaban ahí solo para cojer?  
No.  
Con Sakura era diferente y lo mismo pensaba la pelirosa. ambos sabían que no estaban ahí solo para disfrutar un rato, estaban ahí pasando el año nuevo, juntos, como pareja, como lo que próximamente serían.

La joven Haruno regresó a lamerlo con tal pasión que el Uchiha sintió que explotaba. No estaba pasando, ¿verdad? No estaba teniendo el primer orgasmo de toda su vida, ¿cierto? ¿Con tan poco? ¿En serio? ¿Así nada más?  
Y si pensar en el sexo oral le parecía asqueroso, el hecho de que Sakura tuviera en su boca todo ese líquido blanquecino y espeso le provocaban ganas de vomitar, bueno, ganas de vomitar mentales, claro que no le iba a vomitar encima en ese momento.  
Su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse, aunque aún podía notar su pecho subir y bajar rápido por la excitación. Sakura se lo tragó entero y se relamió los labios, luego se acercó al pelinegro y le dio un beso apretado, gracias a que al Uchiha también le daba asco probar líquidos provenientes de él mismo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te gustó mi regalo de año nuevo? -preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quieres que... lo diga? -dijo entre un par de suspiros.

—No, ya lo comprobé yo misma. -rió mientras señalaba su miembro que ya se encontraba recargado en su pierna, en el tamaño normal.

—Sakura...

—No importa que no me des un regalo, está bien. -sonrió-. Esto sonará super cursi pero... para mí tu regalo es que hayas aceptado salir hoy conmigo. -se recargó en su pecho para acomodarse. Sasuke le pasó un brazo por la espalda para tenerla más cerca-. El estar aquí tú y yo juntos... con eso me basta.

—Tampoco tenías que darme ese otro 'regalo'. -sonó divertido-. También me basta con pasar esta noche contigo. -le confesó.

—La primera de muchas. -lo abrazó.

—La primera de muchas. -repitió con una extraña felicidad.

**_'Pero llevo un año entero sin ti, Sakura. Y no tienes idea de cuánto sufro, de cuánto te lloro, de cuanto deseo que despiertes y volvamos a dormir juntos'_**

**Siento algo extraño por venir, como cuando tienes un presentimiento, de que algo bueno está a punto de ocurrir…**

* * *

**Ojalá que les haya gustado. A mí me encantó xD Sasuki es un santo jaja**

**Aquí les respondo sus bellos reviews, pa´que no crean que las ignoro e.e**

**Yk2895: Leí tus fics -no todos jeje- sabes cuál me encantó? El yaoi MadaIta que hiciste :D jajaja no digo que los demás no, pero amo el yaoi e.e y ese me encantó 7u7 Ves? Sería una buena idea, un conflicto entre los hermanos Uchiha y la pelirosa :D Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar :33**

**Camiila: Jajajaja si te dijera todo lo que a mi me recuerda -en especial este cap 7u7 xD- Juro que lo intentaré :3 Gracias por leer y por tu comentario :D**

**Lucysh: El Sasuki es bien nena en este fic xD Pero sí, solo ha sufrido por parte de su padre y hermano así que no es tanto como en el anime xD Se la pasaban chévere, pero ya verás lo que se viene :DD Igual gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia n.n**

**Y bueno. Yo espero poder seguir escribiendo y mejorando, al igual que quiero hacer los caps más largos pero según yo están bien hasta que los paso a word y veo que son bien poquitas palabras :c jajaj**

**Trataré, se los juro, de hacerlos más largos :D **

**Entonces, nos leemos algún otro día. Cuídense chicas las amito :33**

**Buen inicio de semana y linda luna para todas :D**

**P.D: Gracias por haber leído e.e **


End file.
